Broken Souls
by SkyeZ
Summary: Hinata has asthma, considered weak by her family. Gaara is considered insane by everyone, living in the mental hospital with other outcasts. Can the volunteer help Gaara? can he help her? And what secrets are they hiding from each other? GaaraXHinata
1. Chapter 1

**It may be a bad idea to write to story's at the same time, (I had another idea! So maybe 3?) but I just had an amazing idea. Well, I forgot it, but anyways, I'm try out the bits I do remember now :D before I forget. Lol**

**So here's hoping! Oh, and today I'll introduce my friend Bri :)**

**Skye: Say hi. Don't be shy.**

**Bri: Hi. **

**Skye: I told you that I'd let you in the intro.**

**Bri: Yes, yes you did. Now can I go back to my book?**

**Skye: Don't you mean your soul eater fan fic? Corse not! You should read mine *smiles* please.**

**Bri: But I'm at the good part! Soul and Maka just…aahh! **

**Sky: *pouts* Fine meanie.**

**Tobi: Meanie weenie! *spins in a circle* wwwhhheeee! **

**Bri: *sweatdrop* were did he…**

**Skye: This happens often, don't worry bout it.**

**Deidara: So this is where he disappears to…**

**Tobi: I wanna cookie. *0.0***

**Bri: Don't touch my cookies 0.0**

**~Signing in-Skye~**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. :)**

**####**

Ch. 1

Room 57

*****Hinata pov*

"Hey Hinata." Someone called my name and I looked up. It was the blond woman Tsunade. She gave me a gentle gaze. "You get Gaara."

I shuddered and a few of the other volunteers whispered.

I was here to volunteer at the mental hospital. I really didn't feel like spending the rest of my summer at home. When I say the flyer asking for volunteers, it seemed a like a good choice. This hospital held all typed, but the most famous person whispered among the staff was the boy in Room 57. Gaara.

He was famous for his dark poetry, his dark room, love of dark poetry and gory art, his murderous ways were even more infamous. I sighed as Tsunade handed me the key to his room with a reassuring pat on my shoulder. "Don't be scared."

How could she say that? The last people to help him ended up in the hospital. Again I sighed as she headed down the line to give other's their charges. We were like house cleaners, friends, someone to talk to and help them heal. To bring them out of their shells.

"Hey Hinata." My pink haired friend whispered to me. I turned my pale eyes to her own green ones. "It may not be bad." I gave her a small smile.

"S-sure?" I stuttered, playing with my fingers.

"Are you kidding?" Ino said to us from the other side of Sakura. "I herd her goes nuts and then goes on a killing rampage." Ino said, blue eyes wide. I trembled and took deep gasping breaths to keep from fainting. Sakura pinched Ino in the arm and gave me a nervous smile.

She opened her mouth to say something.

"Okay, you can go to your charges now." Tsunade called. Sakura left me with an encouraging smile and a light pat on my shoulder as she left. I watched her disappear in the crowd. With a sad sigh I walked up the stairs of the apartment like complex and looked for the number 57 on the doors. I sighed when I saw it. There was a window facing out but I couldn't see inside because of the black curtains. The door was a dark green like the tress that surrounded our 57 blared at me mockingly in gold. I placed the key in the door and with a deep breath, walked in.

The room was dark. Dark, cold, scary. What was the word? Foreboding. I shivered and walked in deeper. There was a light in the tiny kitchen slightly to my right ahead of my, it shone on the floor. I shuddered and my breaths were coming out raged and I reached for my inhaler in my pocket. I had asthma, bad asthma, this is why I didn't fit in with my strong healthier family.

"Go away." A cold voice came behind me. I jumped with a yelp and turned.

The light was instantly turned on blinding me for a minuet and I dropped my inhaler. The blood red hair stood out first, then cold glaring sea green eyes and a kanji 'love' tattoo. He stood near the door. Gaara.

"Go." He said again. I shivered his look icy cold. I shook my head and bent down for my inhaler. By now, my breath hurt my lungs and I felt like a fish out of water. I would faint soon if this kept up. I looked at the floor reaching my hand this way and that for my inhaler. I couldn't find it! Where was it! I panicked and fell over, I saw feet in black tennis shoes by my head before the world turned black.

*Gaara POV*

She fell to the floor with a small thump. Her body crashing down. I could hear her ragged breathing racking at her small body. I bent down and reached under the bed for what I saw fall down there. In my hand was a blue inhaler. So she had asthma.

The sooner I got her out of here the better. I just wanted to be on my own and sulk in the dark not letting out the other me. I carefully lifted her up. He body seemed so fragile, how could I not? I placed the inhaler to her soft pink lips and pressed the inhaler down. A small squirt sounded when she took in a breath. I lifted away the inhaler and she slowly began to breathe better. I carried her to my bed with its sandy sheets and placed her on top of the covers.

She just had an asthma attack, so she may be out for a few. I sat down and picked up my sketch book. The pencil started to move as I looked at her sleeping form, She turned on her side curling up into a small protective ball with a small pleased smile on her face. So tiny you could barely see it. I drew her, I felt compelled to. Something about her was just so soft compared to me, gentle and innocent, almost painfully so that it made me want to crush it. But at the same time, protect it.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I couldn't begin to understand it. Feelings, they were confusing, and I'll I knew were the dark ones. Those made perfect sense to me.

"Mmmnn," She mumbled, her small smile turning into a frown as she started to wake up. One of those to who dreams were kind to but reality was cruel. She opened her pale lavender eyes and stared at me for a minuet, not fully understanding what happened. When she did she sat up straight like a board.

"Um." She started.

"Leave now." I said before she could finish. She tilted her head like a young confused kitten.

"S-sorry G-Gaara!" She said bowing her head, her long dark indigo hair flowing down on the bed in rivulets. I growled, that annoying stuttering! She was a weakling no doubt. She looked up at me, a small blush on her cheeks, but most surprising was the determined look in her eyes. "I-I wont l-lea-ve." She stuttered softly but firmly.

I stood, placing down the sketch book and walked over to her. With my hands on the bed I was soon right over her, backing her up to the wall as she clutched nervously at my bed sheets. Her breath becoming hard and raged again.

"You're scared." She shuddered when my breath hit her cheek. That's how close I was. And my blood boiled at the feeling of being so close, her small neck, how easily it would fit in my hands. Quickly I shook my head standing up straight. I held my head, the pain excruciating and unbearable.

"Go!" I growled at her pointing to the door. 'Get out before you're killed. Like everyone else.' I fell to my knee's, holding my head in pain.

"G-Gaara?" She gasped. The bed creaked when she got off of it. I figured she would make a run for it. Wouldn't anyone run from the crazy red head muttering to himself about blood? But no, she crouched by me and ever so gently wrapped me in a hug.

It was a strange warmth I wasn't familiar with. She held me, her arms so soft, her breath slowly calming and she shuddered just a bit.

"I-it's okay G-Gaara-san." She cooed softly like a lullaby. "It-s o-okay."

Slowly I pushed her away regetingly. "You…" She blushed suddenly and bowed her head.

"S-sorry G-Gaara-s-an!" He hair again fell over her face, "Y-you, it s-seemed li-ke you w-were i-in pain. I couldn't l-leave y-you like t-that." She whispered and looked up at me.

"Just go for today." I said coolly with a sigh. She looked down again, sad and disheartened. "And if you're coming back tomorrow bring some food for my kitchen." At that, her head shot up with a huge smile spread across her face and a deep blush.

She stood and went to the door. "Even be-tter, I-I'll bring y-you s-some food today, a-and ma-make you d-diner." She beamed at me and walked out the door. I heard her feet walk away with soft patters. Leaving me behind to stare at the closed door.

Slowly I made my way to the bed, picking up the sketch book as I walked. When I fell to the bed with a thump, I looked at the drawing. It was done in soft colors of the sleeping girl. The kind of sweet picture I've never drawn before, not menacing or disturbing, but sweet. Her small hidden smile on her face shone brightly to me.

*Hinata POV*

As soon as I was a few blocks away, I collapsed on the sidewalk. That had scared me stiff. But I couldn't leave him like that, it wasn't in my nature. Weak as everyone calls me, I could never leave anyone who was hurt like that. Still, it did scare me.

I sighed and decided to get up and get what I promised. Only to find that I couldn't get up. My legs were frozen stiff in shock.

"Come o-on." I whispered encouragingly to my shaking legs, "j-just stand a l-little." All in vain as I still could not get up!

"Yo Hinata!" Yelled a gruff voice from behind me.

I turned my head to see non other than Kiba. His red fang tattoo's on his cheeks, scruffy brown hair and kind eyes. Today he wasn't wearing his gray jacket but a black shirt.

"K-Kiba" I sighed with relief as he walked up to me.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked. My lip began to shake and I fought hard to keep the tears at bay as my face heated up.

"I-I cant g-get u-p." I explained.

He tilted his head in a puppy like manor of confusion. He laughed lightly and held out his hand, I gratefully took it as he helped me up. Placing his hand lightly on my side he helped me stay up till I could on my own.

"Thanks K-Kiba-kun." I blushed.

"No prob." He gave me a doggish grin.

"W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" I asked. He doesn't live in the direction.

"Oh!" He laughed. "My mom made me do that volunteer thing remember?" He said, I nodded my head. "Well I took Akumaru and he ran off."

"W-why?"

"We got this ADHD and probably ADD blond kid. No idea why he is there, always so happy and hyper. He chased Akumaru off when he suggested we dye him orange." I giggled. Naruto was as famous as Gaara, but for other more annoying reasons. He just seemed lonely to me.

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked changing the subject. I gulped. "I hear you got Gaara, he kick you out or something?" He growled slightly. Kiba was like an over protecting brother, him and Shino. And my art teacher as well. They were like a family away from my family, except kinder than my own kin. Except Neji, he was still cool to me, but he did care.

"Ga-Gaara dosn-'t h-have food at h-his h-ome." I stuttered, pressing my index fingers together in a nervous habit.

"Oh." He calmed down a bit. "Well, I'll walk you up till I get to the park, most likely Akumaru is hiding out there."  
I laughed and reached into my pocket and pulled out some jerky I had from early today.

"G-give him t-this." I handed it to Kiba who took a happy bit out of it a placed it in his poket.

"You spoil us to much." He said with such a serious expression I started to laugh again.

"Hey!" He yelled suddenly causing me to jump and my breath got caught for a minuet. "Akumaru!"

I turned to see where Kiba was pointing, Akumaru was running away, after an orange cat. I nodded to Kiba and he gave me a thankful smile as he ran off after his canine friend.

*flashfoward*

I knocked before I came back to the room, the sun hanging low in the sky. Carfully placing my foot over the small imaginary barrier, I walked in. The lights were on now and Gaara was reading on his bed.

His sea green opaque eyes stared into my own shy ones. I blushed and headed to the small kitchen.

"I go-t f-food." I just bought some cheese pizza for dinner, I'd make him lunch tomorrow. "Cheese f-filled c-crust." He walked into the kitchen and began to help me put up the food silently.

"We'll eat after." I sighed in happy relief. Glad he wasn't mad. He stared at one bag curiously. It wasn't from the store, but from an art store instead. He gave me a small questioning look.

"I s-saw t-hat y-your pen-cils-"

"Don't stutter, it's weak." He growled. I looked down and took a deep breath to calm down. The bag rustled as he picked it up. I looked up at him, he had yet to open it, waiting for an answer.

"I saw that y-" I stoped to take a breath, to calm my nerves and to try and stop from stuttering, but it was taking all I had. "your p-encils" again I took another shaky breath, "were s-small." I gasped out and leaned against the wall as if physically exhausted.

He looked into the bag and held out the new set of pencils I grabbed him.

"Um." He didn't seem to know what to say. I smiled understanding that and glad he liked them. He held them close to him and carefully placed them on the counter. "Thanks." He said unsure of himself.

"L-lets e-eat Garra-k-kun." I blushed and went to the small table he had in his room, sitting down in a deep brown chair and he sat across from me. We ate in silence, occasionally curiosity getting the better of us as we asked each other some questions.

"You part of the Hyuga clan?"

"Y-yes." Munch

Munch. "Why you spending your summer here in the crazy house." Growl

"D-don't wanna b-be h-home." Munch

He nodded and dropped the subject.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hn."

"S-so do y-you mi-nd if I c-come b-ack tomorrow?" I whispered, fidgeting with my hands.

"Isn't it your job." Munch

"I-I uumm," I started, "want u-us to b-be fr-iends."

He looked up at me with his cold glare.

"Come back tomorrow, but I make no promise of friends."

I nodded with a small sigh. We were getting somewhere. After we were done eating and I helped clean up I started to walk out the door when someone grabbed my arm.

"G-Gaara?"

He handed me something in my hand and shut the door. In the dimming light of the setting sun I saw the picture in my hand. It was me, sleeping peacefully on his bed with a small smile on my face, and even the blush on my cheeks. This was a picture of me, but why draw it? I looked at the green door, there was a lonely boy behind that door.

"Gaara." I whispered into the fading sun.

**####**

**So this is my new story! I hope you like it! XD GaaraXHinata a strange, but very cute couple. Please Review XD no hating now. Lol**

**I got a good idea about this story! XD**

**1 question, should I change the title of the story, if you have any suggestions, tell me please. **

**~Signing off- Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far this story is going good XD which is…good! LOL!**

**This one is just Gaara's POV right now. Here is the new chapter, hope ya like. Poem is A Dream Within A Dream by Edgar Allan Poe**

Song: Evanescence- Field of innocence

**~Signing in-Skye~**

Ch.2

Gaara's Thoughts

I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep-while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?

*Gaara POV*

It's almost lunch, why am I pacing back in forth like some stupid idiot? I hate them most of all. With anger, my fist flew into the wall. When I pulled my hand back out of the hole I had just created I stared at my bloody knuckles. Captivated by it, the way the blood rose ever so silently from my body.

The door creaked open. "S-sorry I'm la-te Gaara." I turned to see a flushed dark haired girl. Hinata.

"Hn." I tried to hide my hand behind my back, she seemed like the fussy type.

"Gaara!" She called worriedly. I didn't hide it fast enough. She put a basket on the table and rushed over to me, grabbing my hand more fordable than I thought she could. She stared at the hole in the wall, eyes wide. "C-come on."

She dragged my by the wrist, I didn't fight. I was actually curious to see what she would do. As she walked to the bathroom, I watched her hair swish back and forth. When her neck came into view, I wanted to put my hands around it. Would it fit in one hand? I shook my head again. No, not now, you can sleep longer. I told my own mind.

"S-sit." She pointed the counter. I did as I was told and sat there, still watching her. She looked through the counters till she found the bandages and peroxide. With a satisfied smile she looked up at me. "Don-'t f-fuss, it m-may sti-ng."  
I shrugged my shoulders and she grabbed my hand softly and ever so gently cleaned my wound. I looked at her, curious at her firm gaze but gentle hands.

When she was done, she leaned back with a happy smile. "Do-n't d-do that a-again." She looked up at me and I was sure I saw a tear escape her eye. "P-lease?"

I sighed, feeling the urge to ruffle her hair like I had once seen someone do to a kid before. I shook my head at the thought.

"G-Gaara." She tried to give me a stern look, but it failed miserably and even I almost fell off the counter laughing! I looked at her and nodded, holding my breath to keep out the chuckle escaping my lips. She smiled relieved and head back to the kitchen, grabbing the basket along the way.

I sighed and got off the counter. She came out of the kitchen as I sat down at the table. She did promise me lunch.

"It better be good." I growled. I think I lost some of my edge. She smiled and placed down a bowl. Soup? Chicken soup?

She giggled. "My m-mom t-taught me t-this wh-en I w-was l-liite."

"Hn." Slurp. Hey, it was good. She smiled and also began to eat.

We ate in general silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, but I went and turned on some music. It was a mix tape given to me by my brother. I sat back down and she tilted her head curiously, as the music began to play.

_**I still remember the world**_

_**From the eyes of a child**_

"Oh." She smiled. "I li-ke t-this s-song." Slurp

_**Slowly those feelings**_

_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

"G-Gaara?"

"Hn?" Slurp

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

"T-thank y-you for th-e dr-drawing." Slurp. I looked at her, the blush even deeper on her cheeks. It was, dare I say it? Cute.

I shuddered. Something else was telling me to get her out soon. Or blood would be spelt.

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**Oh I…I want to go back to**_

"Yeah." Slurp.

_**Believing in everything**_

_**And knowing nothing at all**_

She looked up, I could feel her eyes staring at me. Curiously, so innocently. That innocence I wanted to shatter and yet protect. Protect? What a strange thought. What was this girl doing to me? She was going to ask me.

_**I still remember the sun**_

_**Always warm on my back**_

"W-why d-did you d-raw it?" She questioned. There it was.

What was I to say? Slurp. Was I to say it was the way the sunlight hit her, from my rarely opened shades? How she walked in? My hand just moved on my own. What was I to say? Slurp.

_**Somehow, it seems colder now**_

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

"G-Gaara?"

Slurp.

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

_**Oh I…I want to go back to**_

"I wanted to capture the moment." That pure clean moment. A moment so clean, I didn't dare cover it in blood. My hand moved to capture it before it was gone. Like so many other things. Slurp

_**Believing in everything**_

Slurp. "I-It w-was beauty-ful, G-Gaara." She blushed again as she went back to eating. "Y-your g-ood."

I stared at her as she ate.

_**Lesu, rex admirabilis**_

_**Et triuphator nobilis,**_

_**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**_

_**Totus desiderbilis**_

She liked it. I felt proud at that moment. I was never really proud of my drawing before. Slurp.

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

My art is usually gory, bloody. Forgotten memories forced out by my darker me. Slurp.

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

Never had it been commented on like that. I turned my eyes to my sketch book on my night stand. But if she were to see those?

_**Oh I…I want to go back to**_

No. I wouldn't show her. I want to scare her off, scare her off before I hurt her. Turning back to my food. Slurp. But I didn't want to, something was comforting about her. Her innocence, her smile, her blush and even that stutter.

Even if I wanted to destroy it later, for now it was nice. My own blood want wouldn't change it. Not now at least. I prayed.

_**Believing in everything**_

_**Oh… Where has my heart gone?**_

I'll keep her here longer. Slurp.

"G-Gaara?"

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

My sea green eyes met her pale lavender ones.

"I w-wanted to t-hank y-you a-gain f-for the dra-wing." She blushed and kept on eating. Slurp.

_**Oh I…I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything…**_

_**I still remember.**_

No, I'll let this go on for a while more. Slurp.

I'll keep it in, the bloodlust. I want to know this girl. But not hurt her. This is a strange feeling. And I want to understand it. Slurp.

A knock pounded at the door dragging me out of my thoughts. I stood up and turned of the music and walked to the door. I heard the clatter of dishes as Hinata went to clean them. Opening the door I found a smiling blond and a dark raven hair emo boy at my door.

"What?" I growled.

"Tsunade wants to see you!" Naruto laughed, hoping I was in trouble. Anything to free him of the boredom of being grounded for four weeks.

I sighed.

"She wants you to bring your helper." Sasuke said coolly. I growled again and Sasuke smirked. "Glad I don't have to, she not afraid I'll kill my little pinkett." Corse not, your scared of blood. Naruto was just an idiot, though his last helped did end up having nightmares about ramen.

"Hinata." I called out to her watching the two walk away. Naruto begging Sasuke to go get him some ramen. Which was actually laughable, Sasuke was grounded to. Naruto dragged him in on some prank and he got punished to.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snarled. "I'm grounded to."

"But ordering it is not the same!" Naruto whined as the walked done the hall. "You're more quiet then I am. Please!"

I didn't hear the response as they rounded the corner and Hinata walked up to me.

"Y-yes?" I didn't look at her.

"Tsunade wants to see us."

Maybe Hinata asked for a shift change, someone not as creepy or dark as me. Hinat stood in front of me.  
"W-why?" Hmm, guess not.

I shrugged and walked on to her office. "Come on."

"Y-yes!" She called softly. I smirked when I heard her small feet patter to follow me.

"The food was good." I told her before stepping into Tsunade's office.

**###**

**S o this is the end of this chapters! Next chapter, it'll be just Hinata's pove, but then it'll go back to whole switch pov things. I'm better at that. Lol**

**Please review and tell me how you like it. XD **

**~Signing off- Skye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, my friend has been killing me for an update on this one! Lol. She loves GaarHina eh. I like NaruHina, but then I get all confused on who I like most. **

**Hey, lets do something interesting. Lets have a vote. XD just tell me which couple you like best with Hinata. And know what? Winning couple, I'll even do a one shot! XD K rated and sweet. **

**Okay…couples with Hinata**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**-=-= So far those are the only ones I know that are so popular. Lol. Considering ive read them allXD lol. I've also read the more disturbing ones….yeah…lol. anyways! Back to the story. This one is just Hinatas pov. Next chapter I'll switch back to mix. Don't forget to review and plz vote! XD oh, and I never mentioned this but Hinata and Gaara are 16. XD **

**I would like to do it at 14, I'm best with thinking in that age group, but I'll kick it up a notch. **

**Do Not OWN Naruto **

**Poem: Edgar Allan Poe- Alone**

**It fits my view of Hinata. Kinda. You know what I mean right? Lol. And I like the ending :) it reminds me of Gaara at the same time as it does Hinata. Aahh…nm, it's hard to explain. Lol. Just read it and see what you come up with XD**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 3

Hinata's Loneliness 

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were; I have not seen

As others saw; I could not bring

My passions from a common spring.

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow; I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone;

And all I loved, I loved alone.

Then-in my childhood, in the dawn

Of a most stormy life- was drawn

From the depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still:

From the torrent, or the fountain,

From the red cliff of the mountain,

From the sun that round me rolled

In its autumn tint of gold,

From the lightning in the sky

As it passed me flying by,

From the thunder and the storm,

And the cloud the took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view.

*Hinata POV*

"The food was good." Gaara said as he stepped inside the office. For a minuet I stood there with heated cheeks and a fluttering heart. I was really glad he liked it. Ecstatic even! I liked to be commented on my foods. My dad would just scorn at me cooking my mom's food. I shook my head at the thought and bit my lip following Gaara into Tsunade's room.

She was sitting in a chair her blond hair in it's normal pigtails while drinking sake. Was it right for a doctor to be drinking sake? In fact, weren't some people here for drinking problems? I sighed, she confused me.

"Hinata." She placed the sake on he desk and Gaara smirked while she glared at him. He gave her an equal glare.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. She tunred her eyes to me.

"I want to know if you feel okay with Gaara here." She nodded her head to him. She didn't mean any offence, it was clear in her eyes. But she had to ask of coarse. To many things about someone could make a person uncomfortable. I'm sure he never realized that while we were eating he was mumbling to himself sometimes.

I turned to him and he glared at the floor, as if it had taken a physical for which he can beat. Looking at the bandage on his hand, no doubt he would. I thought about it. He was quiet, reserved, and hateful at the least. Scary. Yes that was the big one. But there was something hidden beneath it, loneliness and pain. I could never leave someone like that, and I really did like him. Something about him made me blush more and my heart beat.

I turned to her full on. My eyes meeting hers. "I'm f-fine." I stated as bravely as I could.

He looked at me, shock in his sea green eyes before quickly going emotion less. I smiled. And he retained his expressionless yet angry look. I giggled softly behind my hand.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow while taking a sip of her sake. No, a chug. She leaned back in her chair with a smile. "Just wanted to make sure." She turned and looked at us. "Gaara, you've been stuck here for a while, but I havnt seen you do anything wrong, so why not go out?" She suggested. She tunred to look at us.

"Hmph." He said.

"I'll take him to the park." It was boring in his room. Scary and lonesome. She smiled at me.  
"He must be back by nine or that goes against the rules."

Nine, I can do that. I nodded. "Good, now get out, Naruto gave me a head ach and I feel like some sake." She sighed happily and I walked out. "Gaara be a good boy!" She called to him.

"Hmph." I giggled at him.

"Th-that wasn'-t bad." I said to him, trying to draw him out into conversation.

He looked at me. "Are we going out?" He growled out the question and I gave him a nervous smile.

"Ye-s." I said quietly back receiving another growl. "Do y-you no-t want t-o? Or i-s th-ere some-where you w-ant t-to go?"

He actually looked thoughtful as we walked down the green halls to the door.

"Yes. I need colored pencils." He said. I smiled. Glad he had said something and not cut me off.

"I k-know th-e pref-ect p-place." I smiled wide knowing he would like the Art Depo. If he hadn't already been there.

"Any-thing else?" He shook his head and his spiky read hair shifted with him slightly.

"Ga-"

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled and walked up to me. I turned to my doggy friend and waved. Gaara with a growl stoped and waited with me. "Have you seen the blond idiot? He begged for ramen and I got him some. Oh! Shino say hi to Hinata." He laughed as the boy next to him turned to me.

Shino, he was a quiet person who lived here. His helper who had been Ino at first was really terrified of bugs. And Shino was a bug freak. He liked them more than people. Now Ino had the emotion problem Sai. His spiked up brown hair poked upwards, you couldn't really see his face because his long great coat covered his bottom jaw up to his mouth and black glasses adorned his face.

"H-hi Sh-ino." I said shyly.

"Hi." He looked to Kiba, waiting for him to go first.

"Oh! And you must be Gaara." He looked at Gaara suspiciously.

"Hn." He mumbled back to him, staring out with emotionless eyes.

"Well listen here mister, Hinata is like my own sister, be good to her kay?" He giggled. "I'd hate to see Neji's face if you did something!"

"K-Kiba!" I gased. Kiba laughed and walked down the hall.

"Akumaru says hi! And thanks for the jerky." He called back as Shino followed him down the hall. With a smile I turned to Gaara and blushed at his curious gaze.

"Boy friend?" Was it me or did he sound dejected?

I shook my head as we began are walk again soon out in the bright sun.

"W-e met in e-elementary." I explained. "H-e's like a b-brother."

Gaara nodded. "Neji?" He was strangely curious. But I guess that was better tan growling at me.

"M-y old-er c-cousin." Gaara looked at the sky when I said this.

We continued to walk down the side walk passing a few apartment complexes and a park. The park had only a few kids and Gaara stopped to watch them causing me to bump into him. I gave a little eep, but he didn't seem to hear.

I turned my attention to the kids. A few kids were playing tag. One kids was sitting there sadly watching him. Sandy blond hair matching one of the older kids own. Probably that little kids younger brother. I felt bad for the kid. He seemed so lonely. He walked up to them shyly when they paused for drinks. Speaking something to the other boy that resembled him. The older boy laughed and pointed at the swings. With a sad look the boy began to cry as he went to the swings.

"P-poor li-ttle guy." I said sympathetically. Gaara turned to me. He looked angry, mad, and crazy even. I shrived and went stock still at his look. Then he looked sad and in an instant, he was calm again and began to walk. I scrambled to follow with shaky legs.

"What is your family like Hinata?" He asked out of no where.

I looked at him surprised as I caught up.

"W-why?"

"Just wondering a little." He said quietly.

"We-ll." I guess I could tell him.

"Hm?"

"N-Neji-ni, i-is my cousi-n, but h-e's like my b-brother." Gaara nodded. "H-e's c-old but he c-cares." And H-Hanabi is m-y l-little sist-er." He turned his eyes to me. I didn't look at them. "Sh-e cop-ies my d-dads acti-ons a-a lot." I sighed sadly.

"Oh." He said and I stopped talking for a minuet, staring at the sidewalk with sudden interest.

"Parents?"

My lip trembled. "M-mom d-died when I w-was little. D-dad…h-he." I couldn't breath. My chest began to constrict, working against me and I fell to my knees.

'Inhaler! Inhaler!' I thought franticly reaching into my back pocket. But my shaking hand couldn't find it.

I turned to him shocked. Help I tried to scream. He got onto his knees, all to slowly for me as my lungs began to beg for air I could not give it to him. I panicked even more. Still trying to reach for my inhaler. Why couldn't I grab it?

I felt Gaara's strong grip on my writs and I shot my eyes to him in panic. For a minuet he stared at me, twisted smile on his lips as he watched me suffer. I gasped for air. His eyes were not his, glazed and enjoying this!

"Gar-" I tried desperately to say his name but unable to draw in air for it. My vision was becoming black around the edges. Fuzzy.

His sadistic smile fell off his face as he reached into my pocket and brought the inhaler to my lips. I shuddered a bit when his hand came close to my face.

"Don't worry." He sounded sad. "I wont hurt you." I managed a nod. The world fading ever darker.

The inhaler was against my lips and I heard the almost soothing spray. I took in a breath and he sprayed it again. I took in another spray before he took it away.

Breathing came easier and I opened my eyes, not even realizing I closed them. Gaara's face swarmed my vision. Air, sweet air.

I was off the ground in an instant as Gaara lifted me bridal style.

"Gaa-ra?" I coughed out.

"Ssh," he growled, "save your strength and calm down. Where your home?" I looked at him.

"N-no."

He turned to look down at me.

"D-don't t-take me h-ome." I begged silently. He nodded to me with an understanding gaze, and under that soft gaze, I fell asleep. Completely safe in his arms. Into dreams.

_The garden usually so bright with flowers was dark. The flowers could not bloom, they were dead. Like my mom. I fell to the ground, curling up on myself crying._

"_Mommy!" I looked to the sky, desperate for her to come back. But she was what the called dead. Gone._

_I stared at my small childish hands. So little, so weak._

"_Yes, you are weak." It was my father's voice, but I refused to turn around, my body frozen. It would only be a shadow of my dad. A dark angry shadow with red eyes._

"_Weak." He hissed. "Weak little girl." I covered my eyes, trembling.  
"D-daddy," I whimpered. "Pl-ease." _

_A felt a sharp pain around my legs. Suddenly the shadows head was near mine, his body wrapping around mine like a snake. His red eyes blaring into mine at full force. _

"_You weak worthless child!" He yelled, and I screamed as his loud voice penetrated me._

"_I c-can't b-breath!" I cried, shaking the dark body wrapped further around me, cutting of more air and rising to my head. Trying to cover me in darkness. "D-daddy, ple-ase!" I begged, "It h-hurts s-o b-bad."_

_I could feel it, the bruises on my arm, the sores. And no one to make them better, just worse!_

"_You worthless child. I could not look away from those eyes. The darkness now at my neck. Breathing was but near impossible now. Tears spilled down my cheeks._

"_Weak. Worhtless." He hollered. "It is your fault…" he hissed. _

_How? How was it my fault? Then I thought back to my shaking small kiddy hands. My fault. Mine. _

"_D-daddy!" I cried and the red eyes were gone. But I was left in darkness. Darkness, shrouded me all around me. There was nothing, no one. I sobbed. I didin't want to stay here…_

_I sobbed into my knee's. Unable to breath, the air was gone, but still I cried. So dark. Alone. I don't like the dark. Oh mommy, where are you? Help me!_

_Somone! Please! It hurts so bad!_

"Hinata!" Someone yelled over me.

My eyes snapped open and I screamed. I didn't mean to. It just happened like that. I looked at Gaara, he was staring at me with such an intense gaze, it was strong. It stared into my soul.

I started to cry and held onto him. Wrapping my arms around him like a little kids I grabbed his shirt. My head on his chest. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. A bit to hard, not to sure what to do.

I gave a chocked laugh despite myself.

"Hinata?" I looked at him. His sea green eyes betraying nothing, no emotion.

I cried again and buried my head in his shirt. My sobs becoming more chocked as I started hyperventilating, unable to fully grasp at the air.

"Ga-ar-a," I sobbed out.

"Hinata," he said sternly as grabbed my chin roughly forcing me to meet his gaze. "Calm down and breath." He didn't let me go till my sobs lessened to sniffles as breathing became easier. I stared at his eyes and I felt like I could drown in their depth.

"Now what just happened?" He growled.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes, smudging my vision of the quickly fading sun.

"N-ight-nightmare." I whispered and turned my gaze away.

He nodded. I don't doubt that he is new to nightmares.

"Want me to take you home?" I shuddered at the thought of going home but I turned to hime. No way would I have the energy to take him back and me home. No, I couldn't even go home. I was to scared, a dream like that could only mean something bad was going to happen.

I shook my head. "I c-can't." Unwanted tears spilled down my face. I couldn't.

He sighed and picked me up from the park bench we had been sitting on. I gasped and looked him with wide eyes and a small blushs.

"G-Gaa-"

"Shut up." He said. I did. "If you wont go home then I'll take you to my room." My face went stock read at that.

Yet still I cried. He sighed. "Just go to sleep." I looked at him, then looked around a bit. It was the same park that kids had played in earlier, now quiet and devoid of kids. I turned my head back to Gaara. He wasn't going to let go, I could feel it by how tight and secure his arms were.

Safe. That was the only thought in my tired mind as I snuggled closer to his warmth. I was tired, after an asthma attack, the nightmare and the crying, it took its toll.

"G-Gaara?" I mumbled sleepily to him. I was to tired to even blush at how lose I was to him.

"What?" He growled again. But I think it was more out of habit.

"Tha-ks." I let out small sob and snuggled closer to him.

For a minuet he was awkward in how held me, then he relaxed and pulled me closer. At this I did blush before falling into a dreamless void.

**How did you like it?**

**I really hope you did! Please feel free to comment and vote! Lol. **

**Don't forget;)**

**Remember, I'll make a one shot of it! promiseXD **

**Well, I'll see you next chapter!**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far the votes are**

**SasukeXHinata: 2**

**GaaraXHinata: 3**

**NarutoXHinata: 2**

**You can only vote once per story. Which make a totall of three votes for the couple you want XD**

**Come on, please keep votting :D**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**thank you to all my readers :) I hope you like this one. Its back to mix POVS. I kinda like the poems on the front, so I might just keep it.**

**Or song lyrics or duet. What do you think? **

**Poem: Robert Frost- Acquainted With The Night**

**Don't OWN Naruto.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.4

Blood

I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain -and back in rain.  
I have outwalked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet  
When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-bye;  
And further still at an unearthly height  
One luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night

*Gaara POV*

It was quiet in my dark room. Hinata was sleeping on my bed. I just stood there looking over her sleeping form. The slightly open curtains made the moonlight shine on her, her skin looked pale and fragile.

"N-o…" She mumbled and turned over facing me in her sleep. She shivered in her sleep and I leaned in close. As if sensing my presence she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Getting close to me for warmth. She released a happy sigh.

I growled, but she did nothing. So I settled in next to her as best as I could to get comfortable. Remembering the park was what I decided to do to waste my time. It's not like I slept.

She had been calling for help, and asking her dad not to hurt her. That's what got to me.

"Dad…" I whispered into the night, staring at this small girl beside me.

***Flash back* (A/N: 5 yr old Gaara, which make Kankuro about 6? And Temari about 7? Right?)**

"**Dad!" Temari yelled at him.**

**I was down in a corner, my knees drawn up but I could not look away from my older siblings as they stood in front of me. Temari took a slap to the face and fell down. Kankuro mad at this stood up from where he was beside her and spread his arms wide.**

"**Stop!" He tried to order. His voice betrayed him as it squeaked. **

**My father paid no attention to them and came to me. I shuddered and started to cry. It was my turn. He stood above me, first raised and coming.**

**I waited for impact, bracing myself for the pain. Then came the blood. **

**The impact was never there, just blood. It belonged to my older brother as the fist made contact with his cheek. He fell to the floor, instant knock out. Blood came from his nose and mouth.**

**For a minuet, the tears stopped, and a crocodile smile appeared. What if father bled like that?**

"**Dad!" Temari screamed and grabbed me in Kankuro into a tight embrace, her body covering ours as best she could. **

***End Flashback***

I smiled at the thought. Yeah, my dad did bleed. Not enough for my taste. But did that matter? No. What mattered is that I sat there liking it. Wanting more of it. I got what I wanted, and now I'm here.

"Mo-mmy…" Hinata cried in her sleep.

I turned back to her. Did her dad beat her? What reason would he have to? Sure, she was small and weak, but that didn't seem like a reason. She was no monster, and all I could tell she just wanted to make others happy. Including me.

Thinking back to my own dad though. A father can beat a kid, for no reason at all. And even get away with it.

I turned my eyes away from her and gazed at the stars. I haven't closed my curtain. I didn't at night. The night was mine, that's why. I thrived in it. Or my other me did. My other part begging for release, for blood. I shivered and Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms around me tighter.

She smiled in her sleep, nightmares chased away temporarily by my warmth. That was new. Me comforting someone. Even if it wasn't really intentional. I think.

I closed my eyes. It wasn't sleep I was looking for. Those only brought dreams and memories that I did not want. Or, if I were to sleep, It would be my ruin as the other me woke up. No, all I was looking for was the silence, penetrated by the steady breathing of the girl next to me.

"Hey Hinata." I mumbled to her, not looking at her sleeping face, as if my gaze alone would destroy her. "You think you could accept me? With all the blood I'm covered in?" I asked. I really wanted the answer. A true honest to god answer. Nothing came but her breathing, rhythmical and calming. Nothing but her arms tightening around me.

*Hinata POV*  
I woke up cuddling next to something warm.

"Mmnn…" I mumbled, trying to get closer to this new heat source. But what was it? Better yet who? Hinabi maybe, but she was smaller, and not to mention she had stopped climbing into my bed when father scolded her. Neji, not even a possibility. So who was it in my bed?

I opened my eyes and stared into a sea green void. Gaara! It wasn't who was in my bed, but whose bed was I in!

I sat up with a small yelp and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Morning." He grunted and sat up rubbing his arm. "You have quiet a grip."

I blushed and looked away at the floor lit up by the morning sun. Sure enough I was in his room. The memories from yesterday rushed into my head and my blush deepens. I asked him not to take me home. I smacked my head lightly with the butt of my palm.

"S-sorry Ga-ara." I bowed to him. Gaara shuffled out of the bed and tilted my head towards him with a strong grip. I gasped at his touch and the intense cool gaze in his eyes. My heart stopped for a minuet and passed a whole new beat within a few seconds.

"Ga-" I began to question.

"Your cloths are dirty." He noted. I turned and looked at my wrinkled cloths. Cloths I was wearing yesterday. I gave a small sigh. This was down right embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks going redder and redder.

Gaara walks away for a second and rummages through his only drawer in the room. Walking back over to me he tosses some cloths onto my legs. Some red basketball shorts, boxers-I blushed a deep crimson as that- and a black shirt. Sneaking a glance at him, I give him a questioning look.

"Change into that, wash your cloths." He paused. "Take a shower first, I have a spare toothbrush if you need it." I looked at him, his voice calm and his gaze un faltering. "Then, go home? Or what happens after." He mused. Scratching his head.

"Thank y-you Gaar-a." I smiled. He gave me his familiar growl and I rushed into the bathroom.

Placing the cloths on the counter, being carful not to look at the boxers, I undressed and turned on the shower.

"Mmmm," I sighed happily as the warm water rushed out of the shower and down onto my sore body. Then I winced as the water hit a tender bruise on my back. I glanced over myself. Bruises on my arm, a good excuse for my jacket, and a few tiny bruises on my legs, mostly from being clumsy, and others on my body. I felt sad and pained just looking at them. What did I do to deserve this?

Then thinking back to my nightmare, my small hands that shook in fear. Weak. Was that why. I tilted my head down and watched the water swirl away. Letting the shower rain on my head and push my long hair over my face. Hiding, crying, weak. Me. Strong, defiant, everything else.

I Lifted up my head and started washing my hair. It wasn't any stranger that I got these marks from. From my own dad. And no one helped. It's been like this since mom died. Always has, always will. I have no power to stop it. Neji cared about me, and I guess Hinabi did, but neither was brave enough to stop my dad.

Mom died when a burglar came into our home. That wasn't such a new problem, out family owning such a big company and being on the city council. We were loaded. So we had guards from the lower branch of the family. But still he got in. I was six, my little sister just barely one. My mom saved us. I can remember her grip on my arm as she pushed me into the closet, handed me Hinabi and told me to be quiet. To keep Hinabi quiet. The smile on her face as she kissed our foreheads before she walked out. I cried until Hinabi began to cry, I let my small hand pat her back, rocked her slowly, while straining my ears to hear my mother. Somewhere, anywhere. When Hinabi's cries became louder and my own as well, I covered her small mouth with my hand and I bit my lip till it bled.

That's how the found us. Me holding Hinabi close to my body, she had long since fallen asleep. Me wide eyed and scared. The two of us had been in that closet, safe, for hours. I refused to let go of Hinabi. Or maybe it was just that my arms would not move. But wasn't that the job my mom gave me? Eventually they knocked me out. When I woke up, it was to the news that my mom was dead. Dad never forgave me for something that wasn't my fault.

"Hey Hinata?" Gaara called through the door.

I jumped and dropped the soap bar in my hand. The used to be oval shaped bar now had my finger prints in it I was squeezing it so hard.

"Y-yes?"

"Naruto ordered extra Ramen and dropped some off." He stated calmly.

"Ok-ay." I answered. I guess that was breakfast.

I turned off the shower and stepped out. The mirror was fogged up so I rubbed it off with a towel. Taking a step back, I looked over my body. Pale skin marked with dark bruises and scars. Pale eyes stared back at me sad and dislocated from the world. That was me in the mirror, but it wasn't what I wanted to look like.

Carefully I slipped on the cloths, again being carful not to actually gaze at the boxers. The cloths were a little big, but Gaara was only about two or three inches taller than me. The sleeves didn't cove much of my arms so my bruises were exposed and it kept sliding down my shoulder reveling yet another bruise. The short went down past my knees so you could only see some of them.

'Now why leave my jacket outside the door, oh yeah. Because Gaara growled to.' I ridiculed myself in my head as I slowly turned the knob and stepped out side the door.

*Gaara POV*

I was sitting at the table eating my ramen when she walked out the door. I turned my passive stare to her more worried one. A red blush dominated her cheeks as always. He long hair was still damp and flowed down her back. He eyes wouldn't meet mine as she rubbed her arms self consciously. Without her jacket, she must feel exposed.

I trained my gaze to her arms. Bruises. Nasty painful purple bruises covered them. I'm sure some even looked like hand prints. That's what the jacket was for, not just to hid herself, but to hid those. Not wanting her to have another asthma attack, I stood and walked to a small closet by my bed.

"Go ahead and eat." I told her while searching from my closet.

She gave some inaudible reply.

I find what I'm looking for. Turning back to the table I see that she has started eating the ramen.

"Here, put this on." I toss her the red jacket witch lands at her feet. For a minuet Hinata just stares at it then when she realizes what I just did, she blushed and says her thanks while zipping up the jacket. Happy that her bruises are hidden she eats more steadily without a shaking hand.

"Than-ks f-for everyt-hing." She lifters her head and gives me that sweet smile.

I shrug.

She goes back to eating. But I just stare at her.

"Your dad did that, didn't he." Her fork paused mid way to her mouth and then clattered into the bowl. Slowly she brought her index fingers together in her nervous habit.

"N-"

"Don't think you can lie." I growled. "You can't hide it after yesterday."

A tear slid down her cheek. That stray tear was all I needed. For my blood lust. Soon I had her pressed against the wall, my hand on her neck. How right I was! My hand fit her neck perfectly. I squeezed. She coughed. I laughed.

No, not enough. Something told me. I growled, and threw her onto the floor while she tried to regain her breath. Blood. Blood. Thats it! I grabbed my forehead in pain. But I didn't want her to-

Blood! That was it. I wanted to see it, see her bleed. I grabbed my sharpest pencil. Knives at a shortage. I walked towards her and she desperately tried to back away, body shaking in fear, eyes wide like the prey she was. I laughed. Was I talking to myself again?

Her breathing came in short gasps. I laughed and pined her to the ground.

"G-Gaar-"

My hands busy at the moment holding down her struggling arms, I had not other way to quiet her. I smashed my lips against her soft one. She gasped in surprise, but any screams came out muffled, Reaching over I grabbed for my handkerchief that I usually tied my pencils in. Taking out the pencils I gagged her with it.

"Good girl." I grinned evilly at her. I liked her look of fear and pain. Tears leaked down her eyes. "Don't cry. I'm just curious at how you blood bleeds…"

She yelped and tried to fight against me. I now sat on her waist keeping her pinned down. Unzipping the jacket, I pulled it off and stared at the piece of skin reviling itself from my shirt. The shoulder had slid off.

"Pretty skin, let me make it colorful." I glared at the bruise there that marked her pure skin and hissed.

Bringing the pencil to her skin. I blacked out.

"G-Gaara!" Her tears reached out as I snapped back up. My pencil had carved a lotus flower into her shoulder, the stem not yet done. Blood dripped down amazingly beautiful and perfect. I shook my head and grasped in it pain.

"Ga-" She sobbed, choking, gasping for air. She was panicking and her asthma was acting up, attacking her lungs as her lips quickly turned blue.

I scrambled to her pants on the floor by the bathroom. One hand on my head and tripping as I rushed along.

What have I done? My cheeks felt wet by I gave no mind to it. What have I done? Hinata. I warned her didn't I? Why? I felt like darkness was creeping up on me, ready to absorb me.

Her gasps slowed. I grabbed her pants and dug through the front pockets. Please, please!

Doing a strange stumbling crawl to her side, I clutched my head but fell. It hurt! My head. But my chest hurt more. There was no time to bother with this! Placing both hands on the floor, I stood and ran to her. Dropping down by her side, I lifted her up. Her body soft and warm now dripped with blood. My red hand marks flared on her neck and new bruises mingled with her old ones. One's from her dad. I winced but ignored what ever feeling was rushing through me.

Just keep her alive!

I placed the inhaler to her lips. They were bleeding. Did I do that to? I did. I did this all to her. Squeeze. The inhaler sounded in a squirt. I gave it another squirt and she breathed again. Slowly, raggedly, but she was breathing. I held her close to me, carful not to restrict her air way.

"Hinata." I mumbled, rocking her back and forth. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" I kept repeating like a mantra.

"N-o," She pushed away and my heart near stopped. But then I saw she was still trapped in her dreams. "N-o…d-dadd-y…" she gasped, her breathing still hard. I flinched and held her a little tighter.

"Hinata…"

"Ga-ara?" Her mumbled voice sounded out after a while, it sounded to small. Even for her. She placed her hand against my cheek. "D-don't cry…"I didn't know I was crying.

I looked at her shocked, but didn't move. She looked tired and her eyes were glazed over.

"Hinata!" I said in shock.

She managed to give me a shaky grin, but I could feel her body tremble in fear.

"D-did…y-you come…b-ack?" She asked still reaching for air.

I nodded. "I'm sorry…" I didn't know what else to say. I stared at her shoulder. Blood. Blood. There is always blood!

He eye lids fluttered closed and her body fell limp in mine.

"Hey…Hinata?" I shook her shoulder.

"Hey brat! Guess who here for a visit!" Kankuro's voice shouted from behind me as the door creaked over. His foot steps paused at the door and looked over at my hunched form still holding Hinata close to me.

"Kankuro, move!" Temari ordered and pushed him out of the way. She paused for a minuet to look at the situation then quickly rushed over to me, bending in front of me ready to stop me from anything. But I just sat there, staring dumbly at Hinata's limp body in my hand.

He chest heaved as she tried to draw in more air. I was pulling her unconsciously closer to my body, cutting off her need for air.

"Gaara?" Temari's hands were on mine. "Gaara, let her go…"

I stared at my sister and she gasped slightly, her dark teal eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise. She calmed down quickly and gently began to unclasp my hands.

"Let go bro." Kankuro said, helping her to pry my hands away.

I made my fingers stop gripping her arm and let Temari take her into hers. The small girl looked almost like a child in my sisters arms.

"Temari…" I spoke. "Help her, please." She stared at me, her gaze cool as always and nodded. "Asthma…" I held out the inhaler and she took it.

"I'll help her." She rushed Hinata to the bed behind me and placed her on it.

"Kankuro, the first aid kit." He nodded and went the bathroom in a rush for the first aid kit.

I stared at the band aids that covered my hand. The same first aid kit that Hinata had used on me.

**####**

**I'm cutting off here! Lol. I'm bet your happy for the update. **

**Do you think Hinata will still be friends with Gaara? And how do you like Gaara's emotions?**

**The other Suna siblings are there for a good reason. Lol.**

**Please review. And don't forget to vote for your fav couple! XD I take votes till the 20****th****. :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 XD I really like the reviews I'm getting for this one XD lol**

**Please review and vote! :) Lucky winning couple gets a one-shot XD**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**Don't OWN Naruto**

**Poem: He Fumbles at your Soul by: Emily Dickinson**

**#####**

Ch. 5

Dad

He fumbles at your Soul

As players at the Keys

Before they drop full Music on-

He stuns you by degrees -

Prepares your brittle Nature

For the Ethereal Blow

By fainter Hammers - further heard -

Then nearer - Then so slow

Your Breath has time to straighten -

Your Brain - to bubble Cool -

Deals - One - imperial - Thunderbolt -

That scalps you naked Soul -

When Winds take Forests in the Paws -

The Universe - is still -

*Temari POV*

She was a small girl by the looks of it. Wearing Gaara's cloths? What was she here for in the first place? I shook my head, ignoring these thought. Questions later.

Gaara was staring at her from where he sat, still not up from the ground yet. His hands held his head and he was mumbling to himself about blood, Hinata, sorry. It didn't make sense. Kankuro handed me the first aid kit then with a small nod sat next to Gaara, asking him what happened, assuring him this girl would be ok.

"Da-" The girl began to talk in her sleep while I took out some bandages. Gaara's head shot up and looked at her. His eyes intense and worried.

"She'll be fine." I assured him, and still her watched her. What was she to him? To get him to act in such a way was near impossible. I sighed and carefully poured the proxide on her shoulder. It looked painful. It was skillfully carved, but it was still painful. I looked at a small cut on her lip, he didn't did he? Carefully I placed the bandage over it then leaned down my head to listen to her chest. I could hear it before, her ragged breathing. At first when seeing the bruises on her neck, I had assumed it was from Gaara choking her, but when he said asthma and handed me the inhaler I became more worried.

"Is she okay?" Gaara's voice croaked out.

I lifted my head up and smiled. "Yes, she'll be fine, just let her rest." He nodded, relieved.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked suddenly, never taking his eyes of the sleeping girl.

"Were moving down here. Now that I have enough money I can provide for me and Kankuro while he gets a job, and you as well." I mumbled the last part softly.

"When your ready." Kankuro finished. He was a good brother sometimes. "So what's with the chick and why is she in your cloths?" Kankuro grinned. Never mind, he's annoying.

Gaara gave his normal growl but answered. "She wouldn't let me take her home after her asthma attack yesterday. I didn't want to." He looked at us. "Her dad may be like ours…" He didn't finish, instead he pointed to her at the bed. I pulled off the covers and looked at her bruised arms. With a sad sigh, I placed the covers back on her.

"You sure?" Kankuro questioned while I took a seat next to him. Slowly I wrapped my arm around Gaara till he was resting against my shoulder. 'That's it little bro, just relax.'

"No doubt about it."

"Then what do we do?" I asked. "We don't even know her name."

"Hinata." Gaara answered. "Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" I questioned, surprised that this small girl was a Huyga. Both Gaara and Kankuro gave me a confused look. "I've see some Hyuga's at dad's meetings. They are all very…" How do I put it? "Strong willed, healthy, physically and mentally strong." None of them looked like that small frail girl in the covers who was now whimpering in her sleep. I turned my head to Gaara's red hair and patted his back gently.

"Ga-ara?" Hinata's small voice sounded from behind us. I turned to her.

Her face was pale and he moonlight eyes where wide and confused. She sat up slowly and winced when her shoulder moved wrong.  
In a flash Gaara stood by her. She shuddered a bit at how close he was. I felt sorry for the two. My brother looked desperate, desperate for her to say she was still his friend. And she just looked scared.

"Hinata I'm sorry!" He said suddenly bowing his head. For a minuet, she stared at him with wide confused eye and the fear drained from her eyes as she began to giggle.

Her sweet little giggle was catching and I started to laugh, then Kankuro joined in. Gaara glared at us and turned to Hinata with a small smile that only Kankuro and me caught.

Hinata placed a hand slowly, hesitantly on his face and took a breath. "You c-came b-ack." She gave a nervous smile. "Y-ou disapp-eared f-for a wh-ile. B-ut you c-came back." She smiled and with drew her hand.

"I like the stutter but I never knew Gaara was into that type of girl, or any girl for that matter." Kankuro whispered to me. I slapped the back of his head but nodded in silent agreement.

This girl disserved credit. She had probably just saw Gaara at his worst scariest moment and still found it in her to smile and forgive him. She was tougher than her outer appearance seemed.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said.

She shook her head and pressed he index fingers together in a nerves habit. "I d-did some-thing wro-ng, r-right?" She gave him a small smile. Did something wrong? I doubt that.

He shook his head franticly. "No." He gave out his usual growl and she shuddered. Gaara's green eyes fell sad. He bent down to the ground and shyly took her hand in his. Never had I seen so much expression. "It was my fault alone, I should have warned you better. I'm sorry Hinata." He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. And with a nod, she confirmed that they were still friends.

"D-don't w-worry Gaara, I cou-ld n-never ha-te you." She flinched at the word hate. "Y-you don't deserve i-t, I k-know you d-didn't me-an to." At this she gave him the best smile she could and I could see the tension visibly falling from the two of them.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

I couldn't hold back my laughing. "Gaara your blushing!"

At this Hinata's face turned beat red which caused both me and Kankuro to fall on our backs laughing.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned.

"These idiots are my brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro." He grumbled and turned his glare to us.

"Don't glare at your big sis." I laughed. He turned his gaze away with an annoyed sigh. There was my bro!

"You sure you two didn't do anything last night? No date." Kankuro sat up calmly. "I really want my brother to get married, it would be funny."

Neither teen could hide their blush and I think Hinata near fainted. I take that back, she just fainted.

Gaara glared at us and grabbed the inhaler. Pressing it to her lips she slowly opened her eyes. Blush still on her cheeks.

"Aren't you the funny one?" I told her with a smile. She returned it shyly.

"I'm Temari." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Hinat-a."

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Thanks, I haven't seen him so emotional like this in forever, thank you for staying. I know I don't know everything, but..Thanks." That one word could seem to get out the gratitude I felt.

I turned my gaze to Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro had Gaara in a head lock and was giving him a nuggy. So childish, I scoffed.

"Hinata-sama!" Someone pounded on the door and we jumped at the sudden sound.

Hinata ran to the door. Well, tried. She fell the first two steps before she made it on shaky legs. She opened it to reveal a boy a bit older than her with long dark hair and the same pale eyes. Another Hyuga. Gaara growled out at him.

"Here you are!" He sighed and looked over her cloths. Trying to figure out her strange cloths. He than looked in the room and spotted Gaara. "Go get dressed Hinata-sama, you should not be caught in these cloths least rumors fly."

"Neji-ni-san…" She mumbled in surprise. A brother?

He tilted his gaze away from her bruised arms. "Uncle wishes to see you. Now." He said with clenched fist and grinding teeth. Hinata instantly backed away, grabbed her cloths and headed to change in the bathroom without another word.

"So you're her cousin?" Gaara growled at him.

Neji looked up and glared at him. "May I ask what she was doing here?"

"She didn't want to go home." Gaara said simply with a shrug. The two boys stared at each other angrily. Being the older sister, and probably the oldest here I stood and walked over to the two.

"Come in Neji." Should I tell him about the 'incident'?

"Hn." I stifled a giggle. Just like Gaara.

He stood at the door, foot fidgeting as he waited for Hinata.

"Why didn't she want to go home?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Ask him, why didn't she?" Gaara questioned.

Another stared down between pale opaque eyes and sea green darkness. Neji sighed.

"Don't know." Lie. A to easy to spot lie. He didn't look at her bruises, he new something was up and what may happen.

"I'm re-ady ni-san." Hinata said coming back out her I'm guessing her everyday cloths. She bowed politely to us.

"So-rry I h-ave to g-o." She gave us a sad smile. The look in her eyes was what caught us. Fear, pure fear, and it wasn't directed towards Gaara. "I'll see y-you tomorr-ow G-Gaara." She grabbed Neji's hand and they left.

I turned to my brothers, not ever realizing Kankuro had been holding Gaara back.

"We have no proof he's doing anything to her." I stated.

He glared at me and turned away.

"Does it matter? She shouldn't go home." He placed his hand on his gut. "I don't like this, it feel's like dad has come back."

Dad. Yes. The man who did not deserve that title. His presence lingered all over Hinata the instant she walked out, Neji reeked of fear for his cousin, but no strength to do anything. Yes, dad. He was everywhere. But this time, it wasn't our monster. It was hers.

*Hinata POV*

"Hinata," Neji scolded lightly as we walked up to the compound. "What were you doing out all night like that?"

I shrugged. "I p-passed o-out and Gaara d-din't kn-ow where I l-lived…"

"Don't lie, you're not good at it."

I looked at our shuffling feet in shame.

"H-ow mad i-is h-he?"

Neji didn't answer, just stared straight ahead. "He was mad last night, now he's reached a new level." He stared at me. "Hinata…"

I turned the biggest smile I could to my cousin. "D-don't worry ni-san." He gave me another glance before facing the big gates. The gate opened and we passed through. The grounds were eerily quiet and devoid of servants even though it was almost mid day. A bad sign indeed.

"Hinata-"

"It's oka-y." I told him as we closed the door to the house.

"Hinata!" Dad's voice boomed from his office echoing through the big house.

"Hin-"

"Go f-ind H-Hinabi." I turned my gaze to Neji then to the stairs that led up to my dad's office. "She'll b-be scar-ed."

With a sad worried sigh, Neji went to find Hinabi. He already new he was defeated. He could never stand up against my dad, even if he hates him. I refused to look into Neji's worried gaze before he left. That would take away all I had just to stand. I would fall and beg him to help me. And he would not be able to.

My feet felt like lead, walking up the familiar pale blue carpet stairs. But even so I tried to hurry. Least I make my father angrier. Just get it over with quick. That's all I needed to do. His door was in front of me to soon. The pale white paint so familiar to me. The door seemed bigger than it should and I grabbed my inhaler to help me breath and then knocked on the door lightly with the back of my fist.

"Come in." Dad's voice was calm, but that didn't mean it was a good thing. He was holding back what ever anger it was that mad him so mad. A time bomb.

I walked in and was met with his icy pale eyes filled with furry. I saw some beer on his table. Not only was he mad, he was drunk.

"So Hinata, where have you been all night." He stood above me, eyes glaring at me with hatred. I turned my gaze away from his own and looked at his arms. Watching them.

"I h-ad a asth-ma-"

A sharp pain erupted on my cheek. He moved so fast! Sniffling I held my burning cheek.

"Don't stutter." He barked out. "If you can talk to me without stuttering like a proper Hyuga maybe I'll listen to your whiney excuses!"

I cringed but tried again, trying hard not to stutter. "Dad I..had an ast-thma attack." I took a deep breath.  
"You stuttered." A drunken smile filled my dad's face and he towered over me. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the floor. Desperately I reached for the door knob. All in vain as her grabbed me from behind. His hand squeezed my bad shoulder and I could feel the blood as tears spilled down my eyes. I was thrown to the floor.

"Fight me." He mocked. I could never fight him. He brought up his fist and arched it for me. Holding my arms above my head, I braced for the impact. What did I do to make him so mad!

Things went on for a while. Longer than usual. His fist and hands punched and slapped me. The beer bottle fell to the floor with a thud and he stopped, starring at me. How long had I been cowering on this floor? An hour now? I shivered. My cloths were ripped, I was bloody again and my new cut from Gaara could be seen. I couldn't move my wrist or stand.

"You know, you look a lot like you mother." He slurred in his drunken state. "But you're not her. You're weak and useless." His eyes lit up and he fell on top of me, pinning me down.

"D-dad!" I begged him. But in front of me was not a man. It was the shadow with red eyes from my dreams, the one who tore the life from me. His head snaked up for a letter opener on his desk. I screamed and he covered my mouth with his other hand.

"No one will come. Hinata." His drunken breath spread over me. He was right though, no one would come.

He moved the small letter opener, a deadly weapon in his drunk hands. What was he whispering to himself? My eyes spread wide. He was whispering my mothers' name, like a chant, and apology maybe, but it was filled with longing.

"W-hat?" I stuttered to ask before his hand hit my neck and a coughed while trying to regain my breath. It really was getting hard to breath. Harder and harder as I tried to draw in breath.

He put his other hand on my stomach and pressed lightly on the tip of the letter opener and a gasped. He sat on me, holding me down and moved his other hand down. Probably to draw the knife in deeper, because in his drunk state it would be to hard with on hand.

"Why must you look like you mother?" He slurred to me. Eyes sad as he stared at me. I gasped for air unable to answer. "I can't seem to kill you, I always see your mom." He thought this over. "Can you be your mom for me?" He whispered drunkenly. I felt a brief stab of pain on my stomach as his arms gave away for a moment. Fuzzy black spots dominated my vision.

My air supply was gone.

**####**

**How do you like? What do you think he's ganna do? Lol. Well, I'm not sure ither. I'm thinking about it. Seriously, it's like this inner battle right now. **

**Well, if I don't upload this before the I finish the next chapter, I guess I'll just have to make a decision 0.0**

**Please review and vote for you fav couple. I take votes till the 20****th****! XD **

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is chapter 6 to Broken Souls XD isn't that great?**

**The votes are coming in now and so far it's a three way tie! Between GaaraXHinata, NarutoXHinata and SasukeXHinata**

**Please keep voting for your fav couples. I'll accept one vote per story. That means three in total if you really want your fav couple to win. Last day for votes is the 20****th****.**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**My friend wants to be in the opening again…**

**Jessica: Yuri, yuri, yuri!**

**Skye: I thought you wanted a yoai. **

**Jessica: Me and Tinfany! (I forgot what k-pop thing she was part of…)**

**Skye: no**

**Jessica: come on! Write me a yuri! **

**Skye: I'd really rather not.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and Jessica isn't! Yuri is bad! *pause* whats yuri?**

**Jessica: Well, yuri is when..**

**Skye: Okay! Lets not tell him. **

**Jessica: *whispers to Tobi* I'll tell you later.**

**Tobi: Yay! *spins in a circle.***

**Skye: *sigh* **

**Do not OWN Naruto**

**Poem: I had a hard choice between this one, but I'll use the other one for the next chapter maybe. They were both such good poems to :( lol.**

**Pain - has and Element of Blank by: Emily Dickinson **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.6

Shadow

Pain - has an Element of Blank-

It cannot recollect

When it begun - or if there were

A time when it was not -

It has no Future – but itself -

Its Infinite contain

Its Past - enlightened to perceive

New Periods - of Pain

*Hinata POV*

When the blade touched me I blacked out. My air was gone for a minuet before I fought to take it back and vision swam to me. I'm not sure how long I was out, but long enough for my dad to realize something. His drunken state making him made, crazy.

He mumbled my mothers name again to himself as her threw the knife to the side and started to take off my pants.

"Be your mom for me." He slurred, looking at me, but it wasn't me he was seeing.

"Dad!" I yelled out in fear only to have his lips crash against mine. Much like Gaara had done, but Gaara's was in a mad rage and need for blood. My fathers lips were filled with drunken want. He bit my lip making the small cut bleed again as he made it worse. I closed my mouth tight, but it was hard to breathe with my nose, as air came in smaller and smaller.

I pushed him away with my arms and he shrugged it off. Already my pants were off. Leaving me in my underwear.

"Please n-o." I cried letting fresh new tears wash over my face. He slapped me and laughed. His snake hands reached into my shirt and grabbed me. Another hand reached down lower.

That's when instinct took over. My lack of air, my fading vision, the strange feeling of his hands on me. It triggered something and I screamed, grabbing his forgotten bottle and slamming it on his back. He growled in pain as it shattered, cutting him and me in the process. Then he fell against me. Unable to stay up any longer.

I sobbed and pushed at his limp passed out body with my hands. Slowly he rolled over. When he did, I bolted for the door. Grabbing my pants and rushing out down the hall and into my pale lavender room.

I sat there, sobbing hysterically curled up into a ball on my floor. I held my head in between my knees, not helping with my air functions and someone knocked at the door. I jumped, praying to god that it wasn't him. The shadow.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji.

"Go away!" I yelled and gasped for breath when the words came out choked.

He didn't hear me and tried to open the door. The sight of the knob turning set my mind into a frenzy and I scooted back. Neji couldn't open it because I had locked it.

"Hinata-sama pleases open the door!" He begged pounding on the door. I gasped and slid further into myself.

"Nee-san!" Hinabi was with him now. "Open it up!" I shook my head and covered my ears.

I stared at the blue inhaler as the sounds faded out into the darkness of my room. The curtains were open just enough for me to see. With a shaky hand, I grabbed my inhaler and gave it a squirt when it was pressed to my lips. Breathing came slightly better.

But when the world turned black and I felt my body hit the floor with a thud. That was the first time I had ever prayed so hard for it to end and the pain to stop. So hard, I cried even as my eyes closed.

"J-just e-nd it."I begged to no one.

But in the corner of my room the shadow creped, under my bed he stared out at me, in my closet he laughed, in my drawers he teased, and in my dreams, he followed.

*Neji POV*

"Hinata-sama!" I yelled again pounding at the door. I could hear her sobs as she quieted down to sleep. To tired to stay awake. Usually she never locked her door unless something went really wrong. When uncle pushed her to the limits of sanity.

There was no more noise and all was quiet. I sighed and turned to Hinabi, silently staring at me with worried eyes. Hinata may not think Hinabi loves her, but that wasn't true. I bent down and hugged Hinabi before I walked to uncles' room to see what had been done. Hinabi followed silently holding on to the back of my shirt.

"Neji." She whispered the tension in the air still high. "What did he do?"

"Don't know." But maybe that was a lie. He beat her, I knew that. When I heard her footsteps running fast as she could, he was done. But this time her screams had sounded different. I hated to think that I was familiar with each scream and what pains they brought. These screams had turned to panic, and then to instinct as she tried to get away.

The door was ajar and I walked in to see a broken bottle of beer, blood and my passed out uncle drunk on the floor.

"Daddy!" Hinabi said in shock. She was about to run to him, then stopped. She turned to me, her pale eyes wide. And then she walked out the door.

"Hinabi?" I turned skillfully to follow as she went to the kitchen and poured the familiar mixture of warm milk and honey.

"For nee-san." Her voice came out calm and collected but a tear slid down her cheek, not one to show much emotion. She looked at me. "Why can't we stop him?"

Guilt racked my body. Why couldn't we? I was scared, that's why. After my father died, I hated my uncle. But I had no power to stop him. None what so ever. I was trapped here as much as Hinabi and Hinata were. And I could do nothing to help them. Nothing to help her. Hinata who took the full burn of everything.

The two of us walked back up stairs in guilty silence. Hinabi placed the milk in front of the door and knocked a little before turning to me. As if I knew what to do next.

"Your meeting with Konohamaru and the gang at the park?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Go get your shoes." I said.

"But-"

"We can't do anything till she opens the door. Whatever it is, she wont want you to see." That was all true.

"Why not?" Hinabi said, almost angry to be kept out, hurt even.

"You're her little sister. It just what she does to keep you safe."

"Then who will keep nee-san safe?"

I turned and walked down stairs. That should be me. But it wasn't.

*Hinata POV* **(A/N: I bet you wanted Gaara's pov XD)**

"_Hinata…" The shadow called to me in his creepy voice. I was dead if he caught me. _

_Wait? Who was I kidding! I'm trapped in a maze filled with bloody corners and dark shadows. I'm dead anyways. _

"_Stop!" I begged, screaming into the dark silence. _

"_Why?"_

"_P-Please. It h-hurts."_

"_That's because your weak." The red eyes were in front of me, my fathers shadow deformed with hate. His hands reached to grab me and I screamed and pulled away. All in vain. His shadowy hands grabbed me. Not just grab, not just choking. They touched me. And it burned._

"_Weak." He repeated. "That's why it hurts." He brought his head closer to me and I could no longer feel my legs. _

"_We-ak?" I mumbled to him. _

_The shadow laughed venomously. "Yes, weak, pathetic, and worthless. That's why you feel pain."_

_I stared into those red eyes. That's why I felt pain was it? But what if I refused to feel it? I didn't have time to give myself an answer._

_His hands reached to my neck and the darkness swallowed me. As I fell down into a bottom less pit and faces passed me. Again and again. Blood splattered my vision and pain erupted on my body. The faces became disorientated. _

_I opened my mouth to call for my mothers help. But the name that popped out wasn't hers._

"_G-Gaara!" I cried reaching my hand up aimlessly to a face of my friend. For a minuet, it disorientated into that cruel smile with his face covered in blood. I panicked and was about to drop my hand. Then I reached back up. "Help…"_

I woke in a cold sweat. Surprised to see that the sun was setting. I sighed to myself. The sun always seemed to be setting when I woke up. I glanced around the dark room and froze with a shiver. His shadow forever watching me.

I shivered. I was still in my underwear and was surprised to find I was also in my undershirt. I don't remember it being taken off. I shivered and stood slowly with a gasp as pain shot through me. Walking stiffly and as far away from the dark corners in my room, I made it to the bathroom. Inside I turned on the light and suspiciously looked at the mirror to find out what damage was done.

Looking in the mirror, I found a bruised cheek, a cut lip and a cut eyebrow. My hand had a deep cut on it from the broken bottle. What I could see above my waist was a bloody shirt, did he stab me? I didn't really feel it. My wrist was full on blue and purple. My shoulder with the lily on it was now bloody again, my neck was a whole new purplish-brown. My arms had hand sized bruises. I looked down at my legs. One leg, the one that I couldn't really stand on was like my wrist. My other one just had bruises. I also saw bruises on my inner thighs and I thanked god he never got my underwear off.

Taking off my shirt to observe the rest of the damage I found more hand shaped bruises from his hard foundling and I shivered. There was a long cut going down my stomach. It was covered in blood and I gently probed it with my finger. It stung.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji called from behind my bedroom door and I jumped, turning around and tilting my head into my dark room with a sigh. He hadn't come in, my door was still locked.

"Me and Hinabi are having dinner right now, if you want to come down to eat." I shuddered and shook my head even though he couldn't see me. His feet turned around and I heard him give a small sad sigh.

I heard someone's bigger footsteps pound down the hallway.

"Is Hinata in her room?" The shadow demanded.

"I don't know uncle." Neji said lying.

"Hmph. Go down to dinner."

"But un-"

"Go!"

Neji's footsteps pounded down the stair way, he was going to hide Hinabi so that she couldn't hear. I shook and looked around my room. I grabbed some pale red shorts and a light blue tank top laid on my bed already for working out. I only slept in them though.

"Hinata!" My father pounded on my door and tried to turn the knob. Grabbing my inhaler from the floor, I tried desperately to open the window with my hurt hand leaving blood on the window pain. "Would you care to explain why my back is bloody?" He shouted and the door started to budge. He was going to ram it down. All I could see was a shadow. Laughing in the corner, his red eyes wide and waiting for his chance to attack. He pointed a blood soaked finger at me.

"Hinata…" He whispered deadly while my father shouted at me.

I had to get out! I have to, I have to! I was crying again and I pushed open the window finally and crawled out onto the land rolling to the edge nearly falling down. I grabbed the edge and began to lower my self over the bush underneath me. The door slammed open. I dropped.

Anything was better than him. Anything. My stomach flew into my chest as I fell through the bush that cushioned my landing but not by much.

"Hinata!" He roared when he realized I wasn't in the rom. With no time to check if anymore damage was done to my already aching body I ran. Ignoring all pain, I ran. Faster and faster, my feet hit the pavement as I ran out into the street and down the pavement making random twists and turns. Faster. Faster! My head screamed to me to move, my chest begged me for air and my body cried for a break. But if I stopped then the shadow fallowing me would catch up.

Eventually I had no scene of direction and no feeling of pain. Just blindness fear that kept me running. Running till my head become fuzzy and I crashed, falling with a thump.

As I lost consciousness the sound of thunder blared in the distance.

*Gaara POV*

"Stop pacing already!" Kankuro yelled in frustration grabbing his brown hair like he was going mad. Ironic because I was in the nut house. He sat in a chair and Temari perched nervously on my bed.

"Gaara, he's right, you'll only drive yourself mad."

I gave a chuckle. "I'm already mad." I pointed to my surroundings.

A knock came to my door. I rushed over praying it was Hinata. Instead at my door was Kiba, his dog Aku-something and Shino.

"What?" I growled.

"Gaara." Temari warmed from behind me.

Kiba tilted his head a bit. "Have you seen Hinata? I wanted to get Shino here into video games at the arcade," He said humorously nudging Shino who fixed his askew glasses, "and Hinata was going to meet me and him there and try and convince you to come." He said.

I stared at him. No idea this plan was ever made.

"Well, have you seen her?"

"She left this morning." I said surprisingly calm.

"Oh?" Kiba looked at the darkening sky. It was getting late. He turned to Shino. "I guess we'll go some other time then Shino." The bug man look relieved.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm before they could turn around. He glanced at me with curious brown eyes and his dog growled slightly before Kiba silenced him.

"Yes Gaara?"

"Where do you live?" I questioned.

"What are you asking him for bro?" Kankuro piped in behind me curiously.

"I live near the park in the only red house. Why?"

I stared at the dog. "You dog knows Hinata's sent, I may need that soon." I had a horrible feeling.

Kiba and Shino gave me a knowing look.

"You think she's in danger?" Said Shino in a calm voice, but I'm guessing if I could sound calm then he was probably jumping on the inside to.

I couldn't answer so Temari came next to me. "Yes, we do."

Kiba nodded his head. "If your right then get me when you need my help." He turned around and then stopped, peering at me. "You're cooler than I thought Gaara."

With that he walked away leaving his address written hastily on a napkin in my sisters hand.

"Do you really thing she's in that much danger?" She questioned as I closed the door. Looking at my older siblings, I knew they felt it to. Like dad had come home. So to say.

"Yes."

**####**

**Cut off XD I love doing this! Lol. It's so funny XD sorry, I take joy out of the simple things, like a squirrel throwing nuts at people, it's very amusing. Anyway. What do you think's ganna happen? Lol. **

**I know I just left you guys hanging, but, I couldn't help it. Lol**

**Please keep voting! So far NarutoXHinata is wining by one point and SasukeXHinata and GaaraXHinata are tied. No one has voted for poor Kiba or Shino. Lol**

**Please review and vote! :) Remember, I'll take one vote per story, that gives each person three votes. **

**But since Konoha Kid's hasn't been updated, that may just make to votes per person…lol**

**I leave you no hints on next chapter. **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**I'm sorry, even though it's valentines day, the story is far from happy. **

**Oh, I have been told that I've been spelling Hinabi wrong, it needs a "A" Hanabi. Lol. So I'm fixing that now. XD**

**Please keep voting. **

**Hope you like the story :)**

**Do NOT own Naruto. **

**Poem: The Stolen Child by: W.B Yeats **

**Again…Bri wants to be in the intro! Lol**

**Jessica: So that's what yuri is.**

**Tobi: Girls can do that! *0.0***

**Skye: You'll posin his mind with that.**

**Jessica: no I wont.**

**Bri: Oh yes you will.**

**Tobi: random person! **

**Bri: …**

**Tobi: you three are girls. Do you do that yuri stuff? *0.0* **

**Bri, Jessica, Skye: … no.**

**Jessica and Bri: *laugh* well….**

**Skye: -.-**

**Tobi: Can it be three?**

**Bri: It's like a double date. Sorta…**

**Jessica: hey tobi, let me teach you about yaoi. *smiles***

**Tobi: okay! *spins around* wwwhhheeee**

**Bri: great *reads a book and ignores it***

**Skye: Jessica! Will you stop that! Don't teach him that!**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.7

The Raining Moon

Where the wave of moonlight glosses

The dim grey sands with light,

Far off by furthest Rosses

We foot it all the night,

Weaving olden dances,

Mingling hands and mingling glances

Till the moon has taken flight;

To and fro we leap

And chase the frothy bubbles,

While the world is full of troubles

And is anxious in its sleep.

Come away, O human child!

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than you

*Gaara POV*

It was raining out side. Each drop that hit the window felt like a smack to the face. No word. No word at all. I lay in my bed while Temari and Kankuro were talking. I was remembering, trying to remember exactly what I had done to Hinata. But my mind drew a blank and made me all the more anxious to find her.

Was she hurt? Was some of that pain my fault? Did her dad go over the edge finally? I had to know! Which meant I had to find her.

I looked at the clock on my wall. It read 11:06, it looked like it was mocking me. Laughing at me.

A pounding came to the door and I growled. More visitors, I sat up though while Kankuro answered it. I hoped against hope, that it was Hinata. Instead, when he opened the door, Neji's brown hair peeked in, breathing hard and soaked. Not the indigo hair I longed to see. It was Neji and his frantic pale eyes. Not they pale eyes I wanted to see.

"Have. You. Seen. Hinata?" He puffed franticly, turning from face to face. His eyes settled on me. "Has. She come. By?" He asked again, his breath calming down.

I shook my head. He sighed and turned to sprint off again. Kankuro, the good brother that he was stopped him and nodded me and Temari to walk over.

"What happened?" I growled out my question.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, she's gone and she's probably hurt. Now let me go so I can find her!"

"Neji, is she here?" Temari tilted her head to the younger voice and I glanced at her. A little girl bearing some resemblance to Hinata stood there holding a blue umbrella, fidgeting anxiously with the handle.

"No Hanabi-sama." He sighed and looked at us. "Now will you let go?" He said with an edge.

"I can help you find her." I told him. For a minuet and angry glare passed between us till he nodded his head.

"When I find her," I added before he left, "She's coming here."

His shoulders stiffened before he walked away. "Okay. Come on Hanabi-sama."

The little girl, Hanabi waved to us before rushing after him trying to hold the umbrella above his head.

"Come on." I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

"Kankuro, can you stay incase she comes here?" Temari questioned before following me.

"Yes. I'll set out something warm for you all!" He called behind us.

I ran past a slightly tipsy Tsunade.

"Whoa there." She grabbed my shoulder causing Temari to bump into me. "May I ask were your going so late?" she eyed me. I was crazy or coarse, I shouldn't be going out so late. But I had to.

"Let go." I growled.

Temari hit the back of my head. "That's not the way to ask Gaara." She turned and bowed her head in respect. "We're looking for Hinata, no one knows where she's at. Please let us go."

"Really?" The lady said taken aback.

"Yes." I huffed and shuffled from foot to foot, anxious to go.

"Alright then…" She didn't even have time to finish, as soon as her hand was lose I bolted, running for the house whose address I had memorized earlier.

Red house. Red house. Where is that stupid house!

I ran, my shoes slapping against the wet ground with a thump, thump, thump. Sounding much like my own heart beating, thump, thump, thump.

Temari grabbed me with a huff and pointed to the only red house on the corner. We rushed over and I saw my banded fist bang on the door. Bang, bang, bang! So much like my heart, pumping from running and fear. Bang, bang, bang!

"What is it? Coming, I'm coming!" Kiba shouted from inside. He opened the door and his brown eyes were wide with surprise. One look at us, he turned around real quick and shouted back to us, "I'll be right out!"

Within a mater of seconds, he was standing outside with us and placing Akumaru on the ground. Why couldn't things move faster? Already things were moving in blurs, but that didn't seem fast enough.

"Akumaru?" The dog was sniffing franticly at the ground and whined a little. "He may not be able to pick up her sent with this rain."

In response, the thunder beat down like a drum roll. Lightning flashed above and the rain fell harder. I growled at him. Temari placed a warm hand on my arm.

Bark. What in the world could a bark mean anyway? It was damn annoying. That's all that mattered. My hands were itching to strangle the helpless dog. Just out of frustration.

"Wait!" Kiba shouted suddenly.

I shot a glance at him as he pulled up his hood.

"Akumaru's got her sent, faintly." Anything was better than nothing.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Temari pushed us forward and we sprinted after the speedy dog. "Lets follow him."

But after about five minuets of following Akumaru, I was about ready to die. Akamaru lost her sent from time to time and we would have to back track in order to pick it up again. With each second ticking I grew more anxious. We passed Neji and Hanabi a few times and they told us where not to look and we told them, then we went our separate was back in the search.

Hinata. Kind, stuttering. Hinata. Blushing, easily embarrassed, not the strongest physically, but she had heart. Hinata. Forgiving, even after what I did to her. Hinata. With her long indigo hair that spread about her and swayed with each movement, her soft smile and shining eyes, the red blush like a rose, her soft gentle hands. Hinata. Where could she be lost in this rain on such a cold day?

"He's got her sent, it's stronger!" Kiba yelled to us. I rushed to catch up to the dog. We were now in the run down shabby part of town were most delinquents and gangs hung out. Akumaru veered left in to an ally and I was right behind him, huffing and puffing all the way.

A small light from a back door shone eerily onto a crouching figure. I recognized that blue hair that was now soaked in the rain. She sat under the light and right in the rain. Temari and Kiba stopped for a minuet to look at her.  
She sat there, legs drawn up with her head between her knees while she wrapped her arms around he bare legs. Then I realized her cloths were so short! Lacking protection, a tank top that showed bare arms, bruised and bloody, bare legs also bruised. A pang went through my heart. I did not like this one bit.

"Hinata?" I said, walking slowly up to her like I would a stray animal.

Her head shot up to stare at me with glazed eyes wide in fear. Her face was red with fever and there was a small trail of blood from a cut lip and eye brow.

"Hey Hinata." I was now crouched next to her. She scooted away when I reached my arm out to her. Was she scared of me? I felt terribly sad. I had pushed her away.

No. Forget that. Just get her somewhere safe and warm.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba came standing next to me with his dog, laughing nervously to try and lift her spirits. Akumaru stood near him. But Hinata had the same reaction to her friend, she scooted away and yelped in pain. That when I caught it, the bleeding flower on her shoulder and the blood stained shirt. The deep swollen bruise on her arm and leg.

"Hey, we won't hurt you." Kiba said and also tried to help her up. Hinata gave a small yelp and pushed us away and fell out of the light. Then she began to scream and cry franticly.

Oh, Hinata, what has he done to you? Please, please smile again. Stutter, I wont call it stupid, blush, I wont think its weird, twiddle with your fingers, I wont think it's weak. Please, just please smile.

"Temari." I felt so little, lost and confused like when I saw my older siblings defending me. "Please…" I looked up at her and she nodded.

"Hinata." Teamri reached into the shadows and grabbed her arm gently.

"No!" Hinata yelled out in fear. "Le-av me al-one, ple-ase! P-please!" she sobbed. "D-don't tak-e me b-back."

"Were not going to take you back." Kiba assured her with a sad glance.

Hinata stopped crying and stared at us blankly. "N-ot to t-the s-shado-w?

"Not to the shadow." I agreed. Whatever the shadow was. She stared off past me and into a dark corner with a shudder.

"He'll f-find m-e."

"I won't let him." I took of my jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She gave a little jump at my touch and a small whimper till her eyes look into mine. They lost that wide eyed fear and began to droop.

"Ga-Gaara?" She questioned. I could only nod. Kiba, bent down to pick her up, but the instant his hand touched her leg her eyes went wide and went back to not seeing us. She screeched and pushed away.

"N-o! D-don't!" The effort to stay awake became too much and she passed out into Temari's arms.

"I think I know what the problem is." She said sadly. She looked at us with solemn eyes. "Just don't touch her for a bit till she's calmed down." She looked down. And it hit me. Her dad touched her. Like that? My mind roared in rage and it took all I had not to go find this man. Hinata began to whimper in her sleep.

"Kiba, go get Neji and Hanabi." I said between clenched teeth.

"Alright, but keep her safe. Okay?" He patted my shoulder and ran off.

Temari held Hinata close to her trying to warm up her cold body. That's how we rushed home. Temari trying to warm her up somewhat, and me staring anxiously at her.

"Holly cow!" Kankaruo shouted when we came in.

"Gaara, get her some warm cloths and Kankuro the first aid kit, then go stand in the kitchen." She glanced at us before making sure we dad as we were told.

I took on last glance at Hinata, who's breathing was ragged and tired, before I followed my brother into the kitchen. Pacing the small walk way and biting my thumb.

*Temari POV*

After I was sure the boys were in there, Gaara's frantic pacing could be heard I laid Hinata on the bed and quickly took off her wet cloths and began to dry her off. She was pale, almost blue with cold and she shivered, but her face was red with fever. I dried her off car fully then worked at her wounds.

I stared at the girl for a minuet. Pale soft skin was covered in hand shaped bruises. I despised that man. I could see the bruises on her chest, on her sides, her thighs, all in the shape of his hand. He arm was no doubt broken or fractured, her leg no better. Hand marks a deeper red from where Gaara had chocked her before. The cut on her stomach was what worried me. It was a somewhat straight line from the bottom of her ribs reaching down to her bellybutton. It was covered in red blood, and the rain had not done any off her bleeding cuts good. They looked bad and blue like the rest of her. Her veins showing through almost translucent skin.

I lifted up a cloth and began to wipe away the blood. When I touched her stomach and worked gently to wash away the blood, her pale eyes snapped open and gazed over to me in panic. Her breath came out in short gasps, her hair stuck to her face still damp, but her eyes were not seeing me. They were glazed over, lost in a nightmare of her fever dreams.

She lifted her hand and began to fight me, whimpering and screaming, tears spilling down her eyes.

"Temari!" Kankuro called out, and I could hear Gaara growl.

"I've got it!" I yelled back.

I didn't want to hurt her anymore, but in her panic, adrenaline was giving her strength to fight back and I could only hold her down. The door opened up and in walked Neji, Kiba and Hanabi. Great, just freaking great!

"Gaa-" Akumaru barked when Kiba paused and I covered Hinata naked body with a blanket. Under the covers, she still fought.

"Boy's into the kitchen with them!" Neji looked like he was about to fight till I gave him my classic glare and he followed a down cast Kiba and Akumaru. "Hanabi, come over and help me." I motioned her over and started to pull off the blanket. Hinata wouldn't let go, she whimpered.

I sighed and turned to Hanabi and told her to help me. "Hinata, don't worry, we wont lay a hand on you, we wont hurt you."

"You-'re T-Temari?" She peeked her head over the blankets and her eyes looked clearer than they were before.

"Yes."

"Nee-san." Hanabi said, looking at her bloody eyebrow and began to cry. Afraid to see what else, her father had done and afraid to know why and what had just happened.

Hinata's older sister instincts kicked in when Hanabi started to cry. Her eyes went wide and she sat up painfully to engulf her sister in a hug as the blanket slid down again. Leaving a lightly bloody hand print on her sisters back as she tried to sooth her.

"I-It's ok-ay Hanabi. I'm f-fine." She winced even as she said it.

Hanabi looked at me then to her sisters' face and gentle pushed out of her embrace.

"Let's fix you up, okay nee-san? Please, will you let us?" She gave her a trooper smile.

Hinata looked from me to Hanabi, eyes confused and then nodded. She glanced at me fearfully for a second. "I wont take you back." I assured her. She sighed with relief then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out falling on her back on the bead.

"Nee-san." Hanabi sobbed.

"Is everything going okay?" Neji questioned, his voice filled with anxiety.

"We'll be done in a minuet." I called back.

Hanabi was staring at me with wide eyes that were as pale as her sisters were. "Shouldn't we, um, take her to a hospital?"

"Not right now," I shook my head and began to clean her wounds and dry off the remaining water. "When she calms down."

Hanabi gave me a silent nod and placed band aids on her newly cleaned wounds. We wrapped up her stomach and hand with gauze and when I began wiping the water from her things, she whimpered in her sleep.

The poor girl. That man deserved a cell. With Hanabi's help, we finished drying her off and cleaning her wounds in no time. After putting her in some warm cloths and placing her under Gaara's sandy covers, she stopped shivering as much. Mostly whimpering in her sleep.

"You can come out now." Hanabi called to them.

Gaara wasted no time in rushing to the bed, He did not bend down to touch her, hold her hand, just stared sadly at her with worried eyes. My little brother, he wanted so badly to help her.

Neji rushed out next with Kiba and Akumaru. I'm sure Neji was about to take her hand when I told him not to. He didn't argue, just stood there as stiffly as Gaara. Kiba and Kankuro fidgeted where they stood. Akumaru sniffed Hinata for a minuet before, ever so gently crawling up next to her.

"Akumaru." Kiba warned.

Hinata shivered for a minuet and then her hand touched his fur and she sighed, turning on her side to wrap the dog in a hug. Eager to be warm. Still nightmares battled her in her sleep with soft cries and yelps and her fist grabbed at Akumarus fur, but he didn't mind. Just curled up next to her with his nose on her neck, staring at us with a human like intelligence.

"That okay?" He asked no in particular.

"As long as she's fine with it." Gaara sighed and turned regrettably to the table, motioning us over. Hanabi reached over and turned off the lamp beside her and we walked to the table and took a seat, another lamp illuminating us.

"What happened?" Gaara growled to Neji and Hanabi. He was visibly fighting of his anger, a fist clenched and holding his head with one hand. He couldn't not afford to lose it now. Kankuro placed a laming hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Neji said dejectedly and pulled Hanabi onto the chair beside him.

"I think I know, but Neji, Hanabi," I questioned them while Kiba took abother chair and I sat across from him. "How often does he…" I paused and took a breath, "Beat her?"

The two stiffened. "When he's mad." Hanabi said sadly. Neji's hand turned into a fist and I thought I heard Gaara chuckle insanely. _'Don't lose it bro.'_ "When she doesn something wrong." Hanabi scowled at the table. "But, something different."

"It would be." Gaara growled again but regained his composure as his hand drifted to the table in a tight fist and his eyes stared out blankly. "Not that the beatings probably didn't mean anything." His sarcasm dripped with venom.

Neji flinched. "She wanted me to protect Hanabi, just incase." No doubt Hinata really did tell him to.

"I can protect myself." She argued.

Neji ignored her but with a kind smile. Her dad had probably never laid a hand on Hanabi and he never would, Neji new that and it was quiet obvious Hinata was giving him something to do. Keeping her little sister away from a darker side.

"You know what he did today?" Kiba questioned. Kankuro nodded but squeezed Gaara's shoulders.

"Don't know." Neji gazed at the sleeping form in the dark. "She locked the door. When I heard her run out, I went to see what was wrong. But she locked the door. It was uncle who bust it open because he was mad that his back was bleeding." He smirked at this. "She hit him with a bottle." That explained the hand.

Hanabi looked sad. "But what did he do?" She couldn't quiet understand it. She knew something was different. So to explain it to everyone, I looked each and everyone of them in the eye, even Gaara who was quickly loosing it. Control of his blood lust.

"You dad," I said more to Hanabi so the she could understand better, she wasn't stupid, I didn't doubt that, she would understand it in a minuet. The others would get it immediately. "He touched her in a way he shouldn't."

Hanabi thought this over, but I could see Neji's face turn red in anger, Kiba looked as crazed as Gaara, Kankuro was now squeezing the life out of Gaara's shoulder as he tried to calm down.

"You mean he tried to…" Hanabi's eyes went wide in fear and shock.

"Hiashi." Neji growled out. I nodded. There wasn't much more to say.

Hinata whimpered in the dark.

**###**

**This one actually made me a little sad ya know? **

**Please review and I hope you liked it. **

**And keep on voting, poor Kiba is sad! Lol**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**So far Gaara is wining by one point! Sasuke and Naruto tied, Shino 4****th**** and Kiba last. Keep voting people. I take votes till the 20****th****. **

**Thanks for reading**

**I need some help with find the poems now, if you have nay suggestions, please let me know. :) songs to. **

**Have A Happy Valentines Day! 3 **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wonder how long I should keep this story going? What do you think? Wonder if I finish this, should there be a sequel? Lol**

**Please keep voting, and thank you all for the reviews and favorites. They are a good confidence builder XD **

**Things have been going slow for me. Run out of my creative juice for now. **

**But after a some quiet time and a good book I'm back! Lol**

**Tired, but I'm back:) Quiet does me good, it's like my natural element and I'm familiar with it. Lol. I'm loud and all, but I've always been quiet first. XD**

**Do NOT own Naruto.**

**Song: Hear Me by: Kelly Clarkson **

**I need some help with find the poems now, if you have nay suggestions, please let me know. :) or if you can suggest a song to. **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 8

Monsters

You gotta be out there

You gotta be somewhere

Wherever you are

I'm waiting

'Cause there are these nights when

I sing myself to sleep

And I'm hopin' my dreams

Bring you close you me

Are you listening?

Hear me

I'm cryin' out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

Can you hear me?

*Hinata*

_There he was again! Chasing me, chasing me, forever down these dark halls of my twisted and dark house. The shadow ever laughing, yelling taunts and mean. Ever reaching, teasing and touching. So much that it burned. It burned so much!_

"_You're weak." He laughed. "You're pathetic."_

_And there I was, in that office and her leaned over me. That shadow with it's red eyes. "Run? You can't." He touched me. He hurt me. Dear lord make it stop. Go away. Tears reached over my eyes and I screamed. Screamed when the foreign metal touched my stomach. But no sound came out, not a soul heard me cry. _

_And then I was running again. Again and again down these dark twisted halls. With his shadow chasing me and his breath scratching me. With his snake like hands and I begged him to stop. Go away!_

_But no sound came out, not a soul heard nor cared. _

_Then I was there, I was trapped by my family. They walked around and I reached out a hand for help. So little. My hand was so little. I was crying now, like the child I was. I was screaming at the top of my lungs covered in my own blood. So why did they not see me._

_Neji, there he was! And Hanabi to! I ran to them and the shadow creped over everything. Help! Oh please help! But no sound came out, and no one ran to me._

_They were gone and shadows dominated everything. He stared at me._

"_No one cares." He laughed. It burned. My body it burned!_

_I was trapped. And he fell upon me. _

*Gaara*

We sat at the table, each in our own mournful thoughts. And then she was screaming. Crying and thrashing about. Thud. Hinata!

I rushed into the dark and turned on the light beside her bed. Akumaru lay in a confused heap on the ground. But she wasn't there. I turned and found her in a corner, curled tight into a ball much similar to how we found her. Crying, sniffling, breathing ragged and hard. She was having a panic attack, and it wasn't any better with her asthma.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked and bet down near Akumaru. Carful not to frighten her. I went up right next to her and bent down.

Her head shot up in a flash, her fevered face and glazed eyes. She gave a yelp, but was unable to scream from lack of air. Tears poured down her face.

"Temari," I looked at my sister briefly, "hand me the inhaler."

"Alright." The inhaler landed on the floor next to me and I picked it up.

"Hinata." I looked at her, but she did not see me. What horrors was she trapped in? Her breathing was harder now as she tried to draw in air. "I need you to calm down, can you tell me what's wrong?"

For a minuet she just stayed there frightened and then, slowly as she looked at me, she calmed down some.

"S-shadow," she gasped. "it's d-dark." She mumbled on, not really making much sense. I brought my hand up slowly and pressed the inhaler to her lips.

She panicked then.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shot out. Neji growled at me.

"Hinata." I ignored them all, "I wont hurt you, just breath." I looked her in the eye, letting no emotions pass over my face. She stared back at me, to afraid to move. Then she took in a breath and I squeezed the inhaler. Once, twice, good. Her breathing was coming back again.

I held out my hand. "Will you let me put you back in bed?" I questioned. Hinata began to cry. "I wont touch you if you don't want, I'll ask Temari." I assured her.

Hinata shook her head, she now stared at me with a clear gaze. "G-Gaara?" She croaked out, coughing.

"Hn."

"Do-don't t-turn o-ff the l-lights." She cried some more. "P-please? T-the sha-dow, it'll c-come." She let a whimper escape her lips.

I nodded and her hand slowly, hesitantly, grabbed mine. I felt her flinch at the contact. Temari came over then to help her up. There was no way I would be able to touch her any more with out her freaking out. She lifted her up, and carried her to the bed. Yet the whole time Hinata never let go off my hand.

Temari laid her down and we covered her with the blanket. She was asleep almost instantly.

Hanabi tapped my arm.

"What?"

"You wont turn out the light right?" She questioned.

"No."

"You should all go home." Temari said. "She'll be out of it now."

"I'm not going home." Hanabi argued, looking over her older sister.

"Hanabi-sama." But Neji made no move to argue back.

"You can stay at my house." Kiba suggested. Neji thought it over. No doubt he wanted to stay here, but it was already crowded and Temari and Kankuro were already here.

"Alright." He turned to us and bowed respectfully. "Please watch over her." He then grabbed Hanabi's hand. "Come Hanabi-sama."

She gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead before following the two boys out. "Coming Neji." She waved to us. "Thank you."

The door shut quietly behind them.

"N-o." Hinata cried in her sleep. I knelt down on my knees and held her hand gently.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Kankuro asked, sitting in a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Her dad may just buy them out like ours did." Temari answered sitting beside me wrapping a sisterly arm around me.

"Let her rest first." I said quietly, finally able to quiet down some, I leaned my head on the bed and watched my siblings talk back and forth, not hearing a word they said. My head was not crushing my brain now that things had quieted down.

Feeling the warmth of Hinata's hand and hearing her unsteady breathing. She calmed down and held my hand tighter to her. I closed my eyes. And for the first time in months, since I last saw my siblings, I slept. I slept and I dreamed, of a smiling moon.

*Hinata*

For once, I did not wake up screaming and in pain. I had a feeling I've done that a lot. Yet I could never stop myself from falling back into my nightmares where the horrid shadow chased me forever on. He never ceased to have fun with my pain. Yet before he killed me and let me drift into a dark world of peaceful sleep, I woke.

What was that on my hand? Something warmed pulsed in my hand. Dad? Please no. Wait, it can't be, dad would never hold my hand. So what was it?

"Teamri, Kankuro ." The voice whispered urgently. "I think she's waking up!" Gaara? He sounded way to excited to be Gaara, even with his passive voice.

"Really!" Kiba? Yes, that was him, and no doubt that was Akumaru barking away and Hanabi laughing away at something. What was going on.

"Hinata?" Neji, that concerned voice was Neji. "You really awake this time?"

I opened my eyes and for a second my view was fuzzy. Blobs of people's heads appeared and I giggled at it. Then I winced, my head hurt.

"Hinata?" Gaara, I squeezed my hand and his strong one squeezed back gently. Gaara. I sighed and blinked to clear my eyes.

Everyone pooped into focus and I was met with seven worried faces plus the dog.

"Why's S-Shino h-here?" I questioned with a thick cough. My throat was dry. Kiba gave Shino a friendly punch.

"Your right man! That sweet smelling stuff really chased away the dreams!" He laughed happily and lifted Hanabi into his arms, spinning her around in a happy circle while she laughed.

"Here," Kankuro handed me a glass of water but I found I couldn't grab it. My hand was bandaged and I could barely lift it anyways. Dad. He did that.

"Hinata." Neji took the glass into his hands and lifted to my lips giving me little sips to my dry mouth. He placed it down after a few minuets and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"W-what?" I blushed, knowing full well that they all knew now. I was an idiot. I should have just took it. But, I couldn't, I couldn't do it, it scared me so much. I started to cry.

'Don't cry, don't cry!' I chided myself. But they didn't stop, they fell and fell and my body shook painfully.

"Here," Hanabi handed Neji another cup with a sad smile and I cried harder, trying desperately to bite back hysterical screams and cries. Hanabi, she's seen me after a beating, but not this bad, and I never wanted her to see it this bad. Another thing my dad has caused.

Neji held the cup to my lips, this one smelled of sweet honey and warm milk, something they always make me, Hanabi and Neji. I couldn't drink it, my cries were breaking out louder. I couldn't look at Kiba's sad face, Temari and Kankouro's worried glances. I couldn't look at Hanabi.

"Please drink it Hinata-sama."

Something cupped my face and I felt panic swell inside me. 'Don't freak, don't freak.'

I let the hand tilt me towards the person who held my face gently. Carful of the bruise. Gaara, it was his calm gaze I met, his sea green eyes.

"It's okay Hinata, "he told me calmly as he could, "were right here and you okay. Nothing can get you here." Nothing can get me here, I liked that. He seemed to know just what was scaring me the most and what I needed to hear. I calmed down a little and my tears began to halt. "So will you drink it?"

"Y-yes." My voice was scratchy. Gaara grabbed the cup from Neji and held it to my lips. It tasted sweet as he let me drink.

Drink and drink and drink until it was gone. Something new had been added to it though and I felt fog gather in my head.

"We put some medicine in it Hinata-sama." Neji said, I looked at him and he smiled. "To help with your fever."

Oh. That explained why I was hot and cold at the same time.

"H-ow l-long was I a-asleep?"

"You can sure sleep." Kankuro laughed. "About three days with the occasional nightmare wake or something."

I blushed. Nightmares, thousands of them replaying one after the other.

"I actually thank you for one of those." Temari laughed trying to clear the nervous mood. "You bit Kankuro, he was giving me a head ache."

I did what? No way! "I'm s-sorry!" I apologized to Kankuro and Kiba laughed.

"Were just glad your finally awake." Hanabi said and came up onto the bed carefully with me. She moved my hand to my stomach, the bad one and laid at my side with a happy smile. Her hand reached over and grabbed my bad one. "You didin't freak out." She giggled nervously.

"To t-tired." I mumbled softly.

"Then why don't you get some sleep?" Kankuro suggested.

Shino shook his head, never saying a word.

"I'm o-kay." I smiled reassuringly and winced when my cut lip tugged. I guess I need a hospital, but I didn't like the sound of going somewhere where _he_ could find me so easily.

"Ooopss!" Kiba said suddenly and glanced at clock by the bed. "Mom is going to kill me!" He grabs Akumaru and heads to the door. "I have a doctor's appointment today!" he called back to us while he opened the door. "Glad you're up Hinata and don't worry we didn't tell anyone else, oh but you may want to talk to Kurenai." He ran out and the door slammed shut.

"That was…" Hanabi began, her breath tickling my arm.

"Weird." Temari finished.

"That's Kiba." Shino said calmly. I tried to giggle at that, I truly did.

Something snapped though. The bit of energy I had broke and tears spilled down my eyes. They were trying, trying hard to talk, act, trying to be normal. Trying not to question me to hard or to much when it was obvious I needed some type of help, more than a group of teens and barely adults can give. It felt like my insides were screaming, my heart begged for release and it never got it. Because I pushed it down.

Gaara squeezed my hand and for a minuet, I jumped a little. I could feel Hanabi next to me, but it was to close for comfort. Sure enough, I felt like I was loosing my grip on reality and I saw the dumb shadow, pointing at me with a laugh and a mock. Was I really crying this hard now that my body shook?

I looked into Gaara's eyes, something about the depth to them calmed me down a bit and he gazed at me curiously. Then the faintest of smiles appeared on his lips before going away.

"Here." He tilted another cup of warm honey milk to my lips, I'm guessing it had some more medicine. While I was drinking it, and my tears slowed down, he whispered softly to me and gently with care. "This wont let you have nightmares, and if it does." He gave me a looked that said he wasn't sure if I wanted that or not. "I'm right beside you."

In my tired mind, as the world faded out. I thought of something. Monsters. There was more than one type of monster. Gaara had a monster in his mind, one he did not want and it hurt him when he hurt another. Neji, for a while, he had been a monster, with no other way to vent, he hated, silently hated. Dad. He had a monster. His beer, his hate, his confusion. But I couldn't place it. I just couldn't. To me, he was my monster in the closet. The shadow that followed me and never let go.

Gaara leaned the bottle away and I felt myself falling back. The others worries faded away, all but Gaara's. He had scared me that day, was it really a few days ago? But I could not see him as a monster. I could not see my own _dad _as a monster, even though he was. And I knew it. But something about Gaara gave me closure, maybe it was this familiar feeling I had to him. Like we were both some lost little kids looking for a hand to hold.

That's what I did. Before I passed out. I squeezed his hand, and felt no pain in it. It never burnt my body. I fell into a black void of sleep, but I hoped that Gaara would be in them this time. He wouldn't hurt me, even in a nightmare. I learned that a few dreams ago.

The warmth never left my hand.

**####**

**Hope you liked it, please review and vote.**

**Don't forget to vote! Gaara is wining, Sasuke is next, Naruto 3****rd****, Shino 4****th**** and poor Kiba doesn't even have a vote! Lol**

**Hope you enjoyed XD **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :) isn't that awesome! ? lol.

Gaara has won the contest and I'll work on getting that one-shot.

I still need help with the poems and song lyrics. It took me almost the entire day to find this one. So please, any advice on something would be a help. :)

Hope you like and please review.

And I got a fun surprise for you that you'll all just LOVE! XD

Do NOT own Naruto.

Song: Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

####

**Ch. 9**

**What Will You Do?**

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

***Gaara***

**Hinata was waking up again. She had been sleeping rather well since she woke up yesterday. Her fever was still high, and her breath came out in gasps, but when he hand squeezed mine in her nightmare fears, I squeezed it back and she calmed. I knew nightmares well. So this was the least I could do. She was sickly red, not her usual rosy blush, sweat beads covered her forehead and her lips had lost all color. Different color bruises covered her body. **

**That horrible person. Why hadn't anyone stopped this sooner? She could have been living a happier life, if only someone had stepped in earlier. Then, why didn't I stop it? Make her stay? I sighed and leaned my head against her bed. It was quiet in the room except for her ragged breathing. Kankuro and Temari were out getting food and medicine. Kiba was convincing his family to let the two Huyga's stay longer while they were hiding from Hiashi and keeping Hinata a secret. **

**Kiba was badgering me about calling Kurenai, their teacher or telling Tsunade, she is a doctor after all. But I would wait for Hinata to be more coherent. If it got to bad, I would personally take her to the hospital. **

"**G-Gaara?" She said in a quiet scratchy voice. I shot my head up and stared at her. Her eyes were clearer than they've been in days! She stared at me, and I knew it was me she was seeing and not the remaining memories of her nightmares. She was slowly sitting up on her elbow, her good hand still holding mine. But the effort was already tiring her. This was better than watching her wake in nightmares and asthma attacks.**

"**Hm?" I shook my head. I should really stop that.**

**She smiled nervously and I was sad to see it was but a mere reflection of her real one. **

"**J-just mak-ing s-ure it wa-s y-you and n-not th-e…" She paused and looked down embarrassed. I gazed at her. The shadow. In her nightmares it's all she screams about, cries about. Begs for it to stop hurting her. The shadow was probably a name for her dad, a name she made when she didn't understand. Maybe he only attacked in the night, when she was little. He was her horror. **

**I leaned over carefully making sure she could see me and helped her sit into the pillows. For a second, she jumped and her eyes got that wide doe eyed frightened look. **

"**Sshh." I soothed. "It's only me." **

**Hinata nodded stiffly and sighed when I went back to holding her hand. That was about as much as she could take from me touching her. It was Hanabi and Temari who tended to her wounds, us boys couldn't touch her even in her sleep or she would cry and scream hysterically. Even the dog Akumaru could get closer to her than I could.**

**I growled self consciously but stopped when I felt Hinata shudder. I gave her a panicked look, almost as wide as her own. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I had been doing very well holding back the insane side of me screaming for her blood, for the taste of it in my mouth, for…**

**I shook my head violently. "Sorry Hinata." I mumbled.**

**She sat there and stared at me for a while till her shoulders relaxed. "I'm n-ot scare-d o-of you." She gave me a shaky smile. Hinata was comforting me, I almost laughed. She should be comforted, not me. **

"**Where a-are the o-thers?" She questioned, looking around. Was she really not scared.**

"**They're coming back in a while." I tried to smile but not being very good at that, failed miserably. Hinata began to laugh. I gave her my glare but that made her laugh harder. '**_**At least I'm good at something.'**_** I liked to hear her laugh.**

**She stopped laughing when she began to cough and wince in pain. Reaching with my other hand I grabbed that sweet honey milk with some medicine in it and held it to her lips while she drank it down.**

**With a sigh, Hinata slumped against the pillows. Tired and exhausted. **

"**Hinata." I said urgently. Said person whose eyes were closing opened them and gazed at me with a tired expression. "You need a doctor."**

**She shook her head lightly. "N-no." **

"**Why not?"**

**She didn't answer, she just squeezed my hand tightly. Such a tight grip, she must really not want him to find her. I gave her an understanding nod. **

"**Well, Kiba say's we can call Kurenai, he told me you really liked her." Kiba had told me that Kurenai was their art teacher and had really taking a liking to the shy girl. Hinata thought it over, then shook her head again. **

"**Why not?"**

**Hinata's red cheeks flushed. "I d-don't kn-ow." She sighed sadly. But I could see it in her eyes, the fear. The way she wrung her hands in that all too familiar habit. She was sad, lonely and unsure. And most of all, afraid that her dad would come all too soon for her to heal.**

**I sighed, let go of her hand and leaned back onto the floor.**

"**You really need a hospital. This coming from someone who's not all that fond of them." I bit back a growl and rubbed my temples.**

"**S-sorry." She mumbled sadly.**

"**Don't apologize." I pestered her. "Take action."**

**I stared up into her frightened eyes while she shifted uncomfortably. **

"**Do you want him to rule your life forever?" I questioned and kneeled next to her again but not taking her hands. "Do you want to see him in every corner and live in fear?" She shook her head and cried softly.**

"**G-Gaara." She begged with a hiccup.**

"**No, listen." I felt bad for making her cry, but she had to listen. "If you live in fear of him, what will you do, what will you become? Will you ever have a normal relationship with Kiba or Neji again?" She shuddered.**

**I took the moment of her closed eyes to place my hands on each side of her on the covers. They clenched the covers nervously. I leaned over her so that my face was facing hers. Her pale sad eyes opened slowly and she let out a gasp. I thought she would panic. So I held her gaze till her inner turmoil subsided. **

"**Do you want to feel him when someone is close like this?" I placed my hand on her arm and she cried some more, unsure what I was doing. Thinking again of her father and what he did. I could almost see the memories replaying in her eyes. Soon she would lose her hold on reality and fall back into nightmares. Soon she would lose her sanity. I'd better make my point.**

"**Do you?" I growled out now. "He has been a darkness to you, haunting you and never letting you get close to another." My voice was filed with empathy. I knew that feeling. Never getting close to someone because something you had no control over was dangerous. Something could hurt them, hurt you. Even when you wanted warmth of another. You couldn't get it. "Do you want to live a life so cold?" I almost pleaded for her to listen with my voice and eyes.**

**She gazed at me a little longer, her breathing returned to normal. "No." **

**I smiled, I leaned my head closer to her. She didn't shrink away or scream. She stayed firm. More sure of anything in her life. I leaned in closer. My eyes never left hers. My face was close to hers now. Our breaths mingled. She smelled of honey. **

**I was close, so close. My lips brushed against hers in the moment and I whispered, "Do you ever want to get this close without the feeling he was once here?" Then I kissed her. Not thinking of consequence not caring for what Neji would do to me, not a thought in my mind, which was for the first time truly calm. I kissed her. **

**And she kissed back.**

***Hinata***

**His lips pressed into mine. For a minuet, I remembered all too vividly my father, his harsh needing lips on mine and I wanted to scream. Then I thought it over. Gaara was sweet. He kissed me gently, not harshly, almost like he didn't want to break me.**

**I found my body reacting to this as I kissed him back. No, it wasn't my body reacting, it was me. Gaara was right. This kiss didn't belong to my dad, it was Gaara on the other side. I opened my eyes and stared into his, lost in the moment. Pure bliss. **

**Gaara pulled back and for a minuet I felt sad. Then thought about it. I **_**kissed**_** Gaara. My face went hot, hotter than what it was a minuet ago and it took all I had not to faint. **

"**G-Gaara?" Why couldn't I speak without this stupid stutter?**

"**Hn?" His head was down staring at my hand but I could see that his ears were red. I giggled, thankful not to be the only one embarrassed.**

"**I'll g-o t-to the d-octers." I took a deep breath finding it hard to breath. Gaara handed me my inhaler and I thankfully took it into my hand before giving it a squirt into my mouth. "I-f you're t-there." I gazed at him shyly and twiddled with my thumbs. **

"**Yes." He looked at me again, his eyes catching my gaze. Those sea green eyes never lied to me. "Anyone else?"**

**Anyone else? I thought it over. "Tho-se wh-o've b-been here t-his who-le t-time." I smiled up at him. **

"**What about this teacher Kiba keeps pestering me about." He growled this out. I laughed to myself silently. Kiba must be such a head ache to him.**

"**Y-yes." She was like a second mother to me, if anything, I wanted her to be there. She would also be a great help to us, considering she was an adult, she would probably be trusted more. **

**I was tired now. Everything was to much for my tired body and my eyes began to drop. **_**'Stay awake.'**_** I told myself.**

**Gaara stood up but was still carful not to touch me unexpectedly. I may had made the choice to heal, but that didn't mean it would happen instantly.**

"**Go to sleep, when the others get here, we'll take you to the hospital."**

**I felt a quick rise of panic and I grabbed his hand before he could leave my side. **

"**Hinata?" He questioned with an invisible eyebrow raised.**

"**H-e he w-wont b-e th-ere?" I asked fearfully.**

"**I won't let him in the door." He squeezed my hand in promise. Thankful for his warmth I laid back down and fell asleep. **

***Hanabi***

"**She agreed!" Kiba yelled happily spinning Akumaru around while trying to jump up the stairs, it ended with him tripping and falling on his butt.**

**I laughed. **

"**She didn't, she gave us till tonight to give her a good reason." Neji grumbled thoroughly annoyed with him. Kiba was being nice and all, but his loud self was really annoying Neji. **

**We could always stay somewhere else, TenTen's or Lee's. But then that would mean spreading the word about Hinata and Gaara had said not to do that yet. Tsunade walked passed us and waved at us. I grabbed Neji's hand and waved back.**

**She paused and tilted her head. "Hinata still sick?" She questioned us.**

"**Yes." Neji lied without pause. I shuffled nervously. **

"**Tell her I hope she gets better." Suddenly her eyes darted to the side at a blond boy standing in the hall with a raven haired kid. He held some type of bottle in his hands. "Naruto!" She hollowed causing even Neji's face to go pale. "You give that back to me!" She ran off after the frightened boy.**

**Kiba began to laugh. "The idiot." He then looked down the hall to Gaara's room. "Come on." **

**We moved with more speed today. Now that Hinata had waken up yesterday, she would be more awake next time. Which means we could finally make a decision.**

**I was happy though, just to have her awake. I would be even happier when she would give us her smile again. Yesterday wasn't exactly like I thought it would be.**

**She woke up scared and confused from a nightmare. Always nightmares. I felt like a bad sister. I should have done something. Looking down at my feet I began to cry.**

"**Hanabi-sama?" Neji stopped and knelt in front of my while I hastily rubbed my tears away. "Are you okay?" I gazed at him, his pale eyes looked into my own. I shouldn't be so weak as to cry. I just couldn't help it. **

**Neji smiled at me and Akumaru rubbed against my leg affectionately. Kiba patted my head in comfort. **

"**Hinata-sama will be okay." Neji assured me and stood taking my hand before walking up to meet Temari and Kankuro who had just arrived at the door. "She's strong." He gazed at me and I believed him. **

"**Neji's right." Kiba barked out with a small chuckle. "She just needs to heal, and after all she's got all of us to help her."  
I nodded and dried my tears with my other hand. "Yeah."**

"**Hey guys!" Kankuro waved us over and Temari smiled at us friendly. I liked Temari, she was strong and defiant. She new what to do and took charge. Though she looked fierce, she was actually really sweet sometimes and I could see that she cared for her brothers. Like my sister cared for me. **

"**Come on in." Temari opened the door and Akumaru rushed in ahead of us happily.**

"**Good, you're here." Gaara walked over to us as Kiba shut the door behind him. I walked up to him and smiled. He gazed at me quizzically but nodded his head, his face ever calm. This was a mental hospital and I wasn't sure what he was here for, but I did know he was doing what he could to make sure my sister was okay. That went well in my book. **

**I heard someone cough and turned to see Shino already there sitting in a chair with a glass of water. I waved hello to him and he gave a weak wave back. He also lived here. **

"**Did she wake up?" Neji asked immediately glaring at Gaara. Gaara glared back, the two really didn't get along much. **

**Temari went to te kitchen and put up the stuff she got, Kankuro sat stood by the kitchen door and Kiba sat next to Shino. Akumaru wandered over and lay beside the sleeping form of Hinata.**

"**Did she?" Temari called out from the kitchen. "If she did I hope you gave her, her medicine!" She scolded him like he didn't. **

**Gaara sighed and ignored his sister. "Hinata woke up not to long ago. But she fell asleep before Shino came." He nodded his head to Shino and crossed his arms. **

"**Well?" Kiba prompted. **

**Ignoring them I tip toed over to my sister, stood and stared at her. She had a small frown on her face and her hand squeezed Akumaru's fur, not that he minded. **

**I hated my dad for this. He did this to her. I looked guiltily at my hands. Though I never stopped it, I more or less ignored it. I ignored her for a long time till I saw her walk out of dad's office one evening tired and slumped over. **

**I had been mad at Neji for making me go play outside. I must have been eight around then. I thought of myself as so grown up. I never even knew what had been going on in my own house or maybe I just didn't want to own up to it. That day forced me to. My sister had been beaten, the way she had walked was like her body was in pain after a long fall from a tree.  
When she had seen me she tried to straighten up with that smile. I used to hate it. I thought like my dad did. Weak. My sister was weak. Then she fell over and I saw the blood. Childish fear took over and I tried to help her. I did, somehow I got her into her room and cleaned up small wounds and placed ice on painful bruises that were all shades of colors. I knew my dad had done it, and I learned from pressing Neji that every time he made me go out to play was when he beat her. **

**I stared at my sleeping sister who gave out a cry in her sleep. This girl was that same girl a few years ago. She smiled for me no mater what pain she was in, she guarded me from a monster. This was my sister and she was strong. Dad had broken her though. Kiba was right, we would help her heal and maybe she would smile at me again.**

**I sighed and reached into a side bag on my shoulder. Taking out a silver framed picture, I placed it on the night stand next to her empty cup. It was a picture of our mother, with a young five year old Hinata in her lap who held me in her small arms with our moths arms holding us. Her arms straining not to drop the baby me and eyes filled with older sister affection. **

"**There Hinata." I smiled, proud at myself for taking that from her room when me and Neji snuck back for cloths.**

"**She said she going to the doctor." Gaara's calm voice cut from the silence. **

#######

Tada! :D How'd you all like it?

Next chapter, she'll be in the hospital, think her dad will show up? Mmmm….

Anyways, please review and I hoped you liked it. :D

Remember, Gaara won so there should be a one shot soon of him and Hinata! XD

~Signing off Skye~


	10. Chapter 10

**The one-shot is uploaded for the wining couple XD GaaraXHinata! XD thank you to all who voted**

**Maybe I'll do It again sometime ;)**

**I'll also be uploading some new fanfics soon, so be on the look out :)**

**Sorry it took so long to upload these.**

**Here goes nothing :) please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: 3 Doors Down - this is the story of a girl**

**I'm also introducing Gaara's 'Shukaku' part XD you'll see. It's underlined thought like this…**___**'hi'**_

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 10

Wounds to Heal

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely lover her

This is the story of a girl

Her pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely lover her

When she smiles

*Kurenai POV*

When the phone first rang that morning, I never thought it would be Kiba. Even more shocking was the news he gave me. Hinata was in the hospital. Shy, kind and gentle Hinata was in the hospital. He wouldn't give me the details on the phone but asked me to meet him in the hospital. Something about me being the only adult she'd trust right now.

Frightening thoughts rushed through my head as I hurried to the hospital as fast as I could. The streets blurred past me and I wondered. Why call me and not her dad? I looked at my watch, almost lunch time. He would be at work, but wouldn't he -even a cold man like him- take an emergency call on his daughter?

The hospital came into view and I parked in the already filled lot. Rushing into the white tiled room and soft green walls I stepped up to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" She looked up at me with calm blue eyes.

"I'm looking for a Hinata Hyuga?"

"Oh, room 103, down to the right." She didn't even check. That's bad when a patient is that memorable right? I started to panic, my palms clammy and breathe irregular. "Seems she's popular. That red head is feeling a major puppy love." She winked at me and turned around.

I calmed a little bit as I went down the hall looking for her room. Red head? Puppy love? I relaxed though, knowing she was memorable because of her guests.

It didn't take me to long to find the room. I knocked on the door before walking in. The sight actually surprised me. Kiba stood pacing the floor and Akumaru -who he probably snuck in- was sitting obediently in the corner. Neji stood near a bed, a red head boy on the other side holding a frail hand, Hanabi, noticeable by her Hyuga eyes stood near Neji and two strangers stood near the pacing Kiba.

Kiba looked over to me and smiled. Running up to me he said, "Hey Kurenai-sensei!" He laughed happy to seem me grabbing by my arm and leading me to Hinata's hospital bed. I felt my jaw fall at the sight. Hinata had always been pale, but not this pale, almost translucent. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat from a fever. There were bruises everywhere I looked, her lip was cut and there was a bandage on her hand. I hate to imagine what was underneath the blanket and cloths.

The red head looked up at me with a glare. "This her Kiba?" He asked in a cold voice.

"This is _her._" I said just as coolly. "Her has a name." He shrugged and turned back to Hinata. With the intense look on his face, I couldn't really be mad at him. He looked about ready to take a bullet for her.

"She just went to sleep." The blond girl with four pigtails said to me. "I'm Temari, the boy by Akumaru is Kankuro and the red head is Gaara."

Gaara? Was he the nut case in the mental hospital? What were they doing with this group? Ignoring this I decided to find out what happened.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I turned to Hinata. I liked the small girl. She was quiet and kind but was stronger than most people gave her credit for. She was physically weak, yes, but she had a strong heart. Who would do this to her, do this to such a kind girl?

Neji turned to me and Hanabi looked down at her sister guilty. The boy spoke then, his pale eyes locked on his cousin.

"Uncle did it." He whispered and then walked up to me, nodding his head to follow him he led my to the hall and told me the details.

*Gaara*

That teacher walked back in her, eyes fuming in rage. Then she looked at Hinata and her eyes calmed down to sadness. I watched intrigued by how she could show so many emotions in so few minuets.

She than stood next to me and pushed her hair out of her face and gazed lovingly at the girl. Hinata lay there, sleeping oblivious to the world around her. I hoped the pain medication was doing it's work and keeping her from feeling anything right now.

"Her dad did this?" Kurenai fumed and Hanabi nodded while Neji joined her side again. She looked at me. "What do you three have to play in this?"

Temari -bless the girl-answered for me. "Hinata is Gaara's helper. He's the one who convinced her to come here and call you."

Kankuro was supporting this weird proud grin and I nodded my thanks to Temari and turned back to Hinata. I would stay here till visiting hours were over. Hoping her dad didn't come to finish what he started, but as long as I was here, I really wouldn't let him past the door.

"Thank you." I was shocked at the sudden warmth on my should and turned to glare at the person who did it. Kurenai stood beside me, a smile on her face. "Thank you Gaara."

Her words echoed into my brain and stayed there. 'Thank you, thank you' they repeated again and again.

I gazed at her, and unknowing what to do in such a situation I looked away to the pale hand in mine. When she woke up I'd ask her what the right response was to such a thing. Though I'm sure I knew, it's just been to long since I've been thanked.

Eventually child services came by with the cops. Since Hinata was still asleep, they questioned us. Mainly Neji and Hanabi who lived in the house and they happily gave the information they needed. When Hinata next woke up they would take pictures of her wounds as proof and tri her father. For now not much could be done, but they could arrest the man. That they set out to do.

I smiled; sneered, happily to myself. I started to hum a song I listened to on one of my tapes. Then I remembered something, Hinata liked music, why not bring some CD's next time for her to listen to? Lighten her mood or something.

"Gaara, are you hungry?" Temari questioned her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged then thought of something. "Would you take me to the house real quick?"

"Uumm," she puzzled, "okay."

I nodded and gave her the closest thing to a smile that I could muster. Kankuro snickered at my attempt.

"Hey," Kiba turned to us, "I have chores at home but I'll be back," He looked at Neji and Hanabi, "mind coming with me to give my mom a good reason now?"

Hanabi shrugged and Neji gave a familiar 'hn.'

"I'll get us some lunch," Kankuro glanced at everyone. "What do you all want?"

Kurenai thought it over, "Would you get me a burger?" Kankuro nodded.

"Me to bro, and a shake."

"Slice of cold pizza." I said calmly. Kankuro and Temari shook their heads. That was just weird to them but I found I actually liked it.

"I'll be back after lunch so don't worry bout us." Kiba called rushing out the doors where the sound of nurses yelled at him to get rid of his dog.

"Lord take me now." Neji groaned and Hanabi laugh walking after him with a small wave to us while we all followed after, Kurenai staying behind to keep an eye on Hinata.

"So why do you want to go home?" Temari questioned me when we reached the apartment. I unlocked my door and walked in with a shrug.

I headed to the book shelf where I had my CD's. "Hinata likes music." _'Maybe it'll make her smile again.'_ I picked up a CD that had that one song she liked on it and a few more.

'_You want to see her bleed again. Stop surpresing me, it's been so long.'_

I cringed but continued looking for CD's while Temari walked around looking for things we might need.

'_Shut up.'_

'_CD's? Useless, it's blood we want, let's play. You don't let me play anymore since she came.'_

'_Shut up.' _I reached for another CD.

"Almost ready?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." I answered calmly despite the raging thoughts in my head. I only spoke to myself at my most panicked moments, when it became more than want, it became a need for blood.

'_Talking to yourself. That's nuts.'_

'_I know, but I won't let you hurt her again.'_

'_You mean you?'_

'_Us.'_

'_Boring. I know you liked it.'_

'_Shut up.'_

I reached for a small radio. Determination filled my ever move. I would not hurt her again. I just couldn't.

'_You can.'_

'_I won't.'_

'_This is a boring conversation.'_

'_Then go back to your place.' _ I thought angrily and tried sending my other me to the deepest parts on my mind so that I may retain some self control. I stood and walked out the door, Temari rushing to follow me.

'_Hey wait! Don't you dare lock me away again!'_

'_Bye.'_

I slumped into the car and relaxed some, my turmoil thoughts calm once again.

"You okay?" Temari asked me worriedly.

"Yeah." I replied and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine." I placed my hand on her arm in a comforting notion that she used on me. I was wanted more than anything to be fine. So I would be.

***Back at the Hospital***

Walking down the hallway, I heard laughter coming from Hinata's room. I recognized that sweet honey laugh. Hinata herself was awake. Temari quickly ushered me into a room to see Hinata still laughing and Kurenai with an amused look. Looking for the source of this I turned to see Kankuro had gotten one of his puppets out.

I sat down next to Hinata and watched amused at Kankuro. Now it wasn't the puppet that was amusing, what was amusing that Kankuro some how got stuck into the strings and he and the puppet were entangled together.

"Yeah." He grunted his face red in embarrassment. "Don't help the kid, he can get out on his own!" He grumbled sarcastically.

Temari started to laugh which only irked him more as he struggled.

"You s-said no-t to h-help you." Hinata laughed.

"I know I know." He grumbled.

Hinata then turned her pale eyes to me. I was glad to see color back in her cheeks, her normal color and not a fever. I was even more glad to see her smile with clear eyes.

"W-what's tha-t?" She questioned me curiously pointing to the radio and CD's still in my hand.

"Music." I held it up to show and turned my attention away from my sibling. Kankuro now begging Temari to help him out.

"What for?" Kuranai questioned as I placed it on the table next to Hinata's hospital bed.

"Just to listen to."

"Th-thanks." Hinata giggled and leaned back into the bed with a tired sigh.

"Temari will you help me already!" Kankuro yelled out. At his sudden outburst, Hinata and Kurenai burst into laughter. I gazed at Hinata. This lovely creature was smiling again.

I got lost in my thoughts till a hand tugged at my shirt sleeve. I glance up to Hinata's pale eyes.

"Hn?"

"Th-ank yo-u Gaara." She smiled and grabbed my hand, suppressing a shudder, discreetly fighting off the feeling left by her father.

"You don't have to try so hard and fast." I said in a bored tone.

With a strained giggle she looked at me. "You said I should."

"Temporary loss of mentality." I joked glad when she laughed, squeezing my hand tighter. "I didn't mean you had to try so fast. Take it slow."

She shot me a thankful glance before leaning back in the chair still holding my hand. "Then I'll start out like this," She grinned, "okay?"

"Hn."

"I feel safer like this." She leaned down a bit more and her eyes began to drop. I glanced at Kuranai who was watching the whole thing, she nodded her head to me in thanks before leaving to help Kankuro who now was stuck to Temari. Trapped in his puppets strings.

Hinata laughed happily, letting go of my hand to clap in amusement. While she did that I bent down and plugged in the radio, placing a CD inside of it. All ready to go.

'_I'm ready to go! Lets hurt her again!' _My inner yelled, piercing my head with sharp loud thoughts that made me cringe. I sat calmly in my chair, pretending to watch the 'puppet show'.

'_Thought you left!' _I growled quietly.

'_Nope. Should we finish that flower art work? I wanna cover her entire luscious body in it!' _

I placed a hand on my head. Please not now, don't break down. She needs to heal, she doesn't need me to tare her down again.

'_No, I don't.'_

'_Liar!"__ 'Shukaku laughed. _Shukaku was the name I gave it when I was little. An imaginary friend at first in my lonely days, till he developed into my crazy other.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to yell insanely before I caught Hinata's knowing glance. Stiffly she leaned into to hug me, wrapping her hurt arms around me.

"It's o-okay, G-Gaara." She whispered. "Y-you can t-ake all th-e ti-me you n-need to h-heal." She leaned back and smiled. "D-don't rush."

My own words hit me in the face and I chuckled. Amused at this small girl, hurt and healing, barely able to touch another guy; had just hugged me and comforted me.

She leaned back with a smile. Kind, sweet, innocent smile. Hinata. That was her.

"Yes," I responded after a few moments of silence, ignoring Kankuro's whining, Temari's angry shouts and Kuranai's laughing. I doubt they had been untangled yet. But did it matter? No, not with this angel before me.

The peaceful moment was broken though. Not by the rowdy crowd, but by none other than that shadow that clings to Hinata's nightmares. Her monster.

"Uncle!" Neji's voice came muffled from down the hall. "Don't-"

"I can do what I want you ungrateful child!" He hollered. "These are my kids!"

Someone gave a yelp of pain. "Daddy! Let go of my arm, please!" Hanabi begged.

Hinata went stiff beside me, eyes wide in fear and anger. But her body shook and she was unable to move, paralyzed in fear. Even if she wasn't, the state she was in, she would collapse anyways.

I stood beside her waiting for the assault. Kurenai quickly cut the string and the three stood near us.

"Let go and don't her my nee-chan!" Hanabi screeched, "You don't have the right to do this!" I head the sound of skin on skin. I winced visibly, and Hinata was now crying.

"Hanabi…" She whispered, hand clutched over her heart.

"Uncle! No!" Neji yelled angrily.

"I am that adult here, I can."

"Sir, sir, please stop." A nurse said politely, but forcibly. Their voices were getting closer and closer. Tick, tick, tick tock.

"Out of my way!" he yelled. Hinata was shuddering and I turned to her. Her body shaking; hyperventilating. Quickly I found a bag and held it over her mouth while she shuddered and cried, trying to back away from my touch, but I held her still. Inhaler? Where was her inhaler? I looked around and glanced at the door. The voices outside becoming mumbled and jumbled together in my haste.

"Here." Temari stood and grabbed Hinata, her arms keeping her still and I quickly let go. Holding her roughly as I was, wasn't helping. She brought the inhaler to her lips and squeezed. I glanced back to the door and walked forward. I promised her.

'_Can I play now? If anything, you can't get made at me for protecting the girl we love.'_

I almost stopped in my tracks. Love?

'_Love. Doesn't matter to me. Can I play?'_

'_Maybe…'_

I would do whatever to keep him away. Promise is a promise. Then again, I also didn't want her to see me that way again. I shuddered. I opened the door, and before me was Hiashi.

I never even noticed. The ringing in my ears was so loud. He was yelling at me, but I didn't hear. I looked instead, too calmly to be normal; blocking the door. He held Hanabi tight in his hand, his big hand wrapped over her small, thin, fragile arm. With those tears on her cheeks and the red print on her face, she looked as frail as Hinata did. Breakable like glass in his big rough hands. Neji stood there to, screaming at him, no worse for the wear for it. Red faced, from being slapped or not, not sure. A nurse beside them, cell phone in hand. Kiba running up fast from the distance.

"I would like to see my daughter." Hiashi ignored everyone and tried to by pass me, his words were cold, angry, mad and on the verge of attacking. "I need to speak with her." He bit out. Hinata yelped and I pushed him back.

"No."

**######**

**You all must hate me XD lmao! It ended like this? No way right? Lol.**

**Next chapter…idk when. Sorry it took so long, I was no where in sight of a computer, but, I'll upload again soon. I have a new story coming up soon and mby 2 more after that! Dude, a week without a computer, fresh ideas came pouring out! And I had no where to write them :( sad. Lol**

**Please review, hope you liked it :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:)**

**I'm so happy that this story is also making it far :) Thank you to all my readers and I'm glad you like this storyXD **

**Please be on the lookout for new stories, you never know when I'll upload a new one ;)**

**Please Read and Review**

**Do NOT own Naruto or any other songs…**

**Song: Monster- skillet (I really wanted to write the whole song…but that would seem unfair to the other songs… lol)**

**To Aki666: I had not notebook paper. I was at my grandmas for spring break and I have no idea where she keeps her things. I found the pens. Lol, no paper. Thank you thow. :)**

**Thanks to all my other readers to! Gald you all like it :)**

**####**

Ch.11

"Cut"

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like monster

*Gaara*

"What did you say brat?" Hiashi's face was so red it was comical; like a train, you could almost see the steam. I smirked.

"No." My voice was calm and collected. "You are not allowed in this room."

'_Punch him! Come on hand move! Do my bidding!' __My inner now laughed psychotically. _

I mumbled to myself. "No, no."

"What did you say?" Hiashi asked again, his anger coming out in bitten words. He started to push past me and I looked down to Hanabi. Her pale face was begging me silently for help. I turned my head to Hinata, her eyes were wide in doe eyed fear, mouth agape in a silent scream.

"No." I mumbled to him.

"Out. Of. My. Way." He raised his hand, shaped in a fist. I smiled. I could feel my mind tumbling. I could feel my inner shouting in glee.

'_Bleed. Come on, let's make him bleed!'_

'_Yes, lets.'_

I agreed with him, with me, almost whole heartedly, I was mumbling to myself, unaware of my body moving, or grabbing Hiashi's fist. Catching it in my hands. Even my own hand seemed small compared to his, I laughed at this. How small were his kids compared to him?

He yelled at me, but the blood lust was clouding out everything. Who was screaming again? Temari, behind me was begging me not to. Still, mumble, mumble, punch, punch. Impact, impact. Was that Neji with wide eyes unsure of how to act?

Focus! I screamed into my mind. I shot a look at Hinabi who shook with fear, of me or her father, I didn't know. What did they see in my eyes? I pried the big man's hand or her small arm and pushed her to Neji. Tumble, drop, tumble, drop. The world was gone and before me stood a man who I longed to see bleed.

I looked up, watching threw my eyes like watching a movie. A fist was moving to collide with Hiashi's face. Oh! My nerves tingled in glee at the impact. Oopps, here comes Mr. Big Man's fist. Ouch, doesn't that hurt my tummy?

'_Feels great.'__ 'Feels great.'_

Thought were echoing inside my head, blending and morphing into one. Just as this mans blood on his face. Oh no, I think I bit my lip. It tastes like metal. Yum.

I kicked at him, and with a groan he moved back a little bit. I wasn't looking where my hits landed though, my soul purpose was now to make him bleed. Whatever it took. To hurt him. The world was washed out in red.

He was bleeding now, I could feel it when my fist collided with his nose. Or maybe that was his mouth?

My fist was raised again, my world flashed in exotic colors of red. More! More! Dear lord let it rain more! I felt myself smile. My fist collided, but this was softer than Hiashi's own stomach. What?

'_No! Stay with me! Look at her! Let her bleed. I want to see it again!'_

I cried out in shock and emotional pain as the world flooded back to me. 'Her,' Hinata? Please no! She shouldn't be hurt by me!

'_Stay!'_

'_No.'_

Gasping in effort, clawing my way out of my mind, I looked around. I was in the hallway now. Neji and Kurenai were pulling Hiashi away, Hanabi was crying, a nurse had called the security that were running down the hall, Temari was helping Kankuro to pull me away. And between me and her father, was small, pale Hinata. My fist still in her stomach, which was now dripping blood on her hospital pj's. Hiashi's fist was being held back by Neji.

"Hinata?" I struggled to talk. I tried to move my hand only to find her hand gripping it tightly. She cried. Please little Hinata, don't cry!

Slowly she brought a shaky hand to my face. Brave child! She was really this strong, even though she was terrified. Her hand landed on my cheek.

"You k-kept you're p-promise Gaara. T-hank you." She smiled shakily, "don't c-cry, I, I get i-t." Her hand drifted to my head. "It's o-okay." Her eyes dropped and her knees buckled but before she could fall, I caught her.

My cheeks were wet. I really was crying. I held her to me, now that her eyes were closed and the blood was pooling on the front of her shirt, I had to get her some help. I gave my siblings a panicked look. What do I do? What have I done?

I buried my head in her blue hair. What do I do? What have I done? Temari placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Give her to the doctors. " She said strongly in that older sister voice. Doctors? I glanced up, they held their hands out to me anxiously. Hand her to the doctors. Yeah…

Numbly I handed her over and they rushed her off. The security guards were taking away her father, Neji was now holding Hanabi and I just stood there. Kurenai gazed at me, her eyes fearful and angry. I looked at my hand. Blood. Blood!

I looked at everyone, my world spinning in colors. Is that what it's like to be high? The world is gone, and when you come back your considerably insane at the changes?

I screamed. A howl that wasn't human, that sounded like an animal in pain. I tried to wipe away the blood. No more. No more of this!

Falling to the ground, I grabbed my head. No more, no more!

"Gaara!" Temari hand her hand soothingly rubbing my back, "it'll be okay!" She tried to assure me.

"Hey, doctor!" Kankuro yelled. "You got something for him?"

I was still screaming. The sound of footsteps rushed over to me. Pound, pound! My heart beat in my ears. I could see her. Small smile, tears streaked face, blood running down my hand. The pictures repeated like some bad horror film.

I never even felt the needle go into my arm. Just the quiet, the deadly quiet, and my never-ending movie. What a director I was right? Someone yell 'cut' already.

*Neji*

I watch them carry the boy away. Even though he was passed out, his leg twitched violently and he looked like he was in great pain. I shouldn't care. After all. He had just punched my cousin. Yet saved another. I looked down at Hinabi, clinging to my side, face buried in my shirt and her shoulders shaking with sobs. I wrapped my arms around her sitting in a chair by the wall with her on my lap. He hurt one, saved another.

Or did he save both? I wasn't sure. The rampage he went on happened to fast to see. But I saw when he looked at Hinabi and at Hinata, he was trying so hard to fight off a mental assault.

"Neji?" I turned to the tall blond. She looked at me sadly and back to the room where they had laid her brother then down the hall where they had rushed off with my cousin. She then looked back at me, eye's sad and worried. I relised just now how grown up this girl was. She was the oldest and took care of her brothers as much as possible. But looking into those sad eyes, I saw the hurt kid crying. I patted the seat next to me.

She sat with a small huff and a shaky smile before handing me a cup filled with milk and honey.

"I asked a nurse." She nodded to Hinabi. "I figured she might like it to if Hinata likes it." I nodded my thanks and took the cup in one hand while nudging Hinabi gently from hiding.

She sat up and looked at me and I felt my heart squeeze in guilt. Her eyes were red from crying, her face had a bruise forming on it from her father. She took the cup and drank with a sigh as she calmed down, but her body shook. For once, she looked so weak. I had never seen her frail but the time when she was a baby, and even then, it had been Hinata who calmed down her tears after her mother was gone.

What have I ever done for those two? For my cousins? I loved, I hated then loved again. But never did I have the strength to protect them. I never took the blows, just kept my head down. I grabbed Hinabi and held her close to me.

"Neji?" She asked confused but leaned into me gratefully as her shudders stopped and she fell slowly to sleep.

"You're not bad Hyuga." Temari was watching Kankuro, Kurnai and Kiba explain things.

"I don't ever seem to help them."

"But you're there, that counts right?" She looked down then to her brothers' room before looking me in the eye. "I hope it is." Then she smiled.

"What?" What's there to smile about?

"They really like each other."

"Gaara and Hinata?" I almost laughed at that to. Ridiculous, and was it right? I could still see the look in his eyes, that blood lust. Like Gaara was gone replaced by a beast. His fist, I could still see it punching Hinata. Then if you thought about, she knew that would happen, she knew she would get hurt but she jumped in anyways. She comforted him, and he cried.

I knit my brows in confusion. Temari gave a struggled laugh. "I know right? Gaara isn't in the best of mental health, but he try's." She shot me a serious look, confidence restored and that tough exterior was back. "He tries harder around her. Don't judge him off so quick."

I stared at her. "Maybe." I didn't want him to hurt her. I didn't want her hurt anymore. "I should protect her better. Both of them." I laid Hanabi's head on my lap.

"Maybe so." Tmeari shrugged and stood up. "You'll have to ask Hinata." She laughed. "She's a smart kid."

I smiled and glanced at her before looking back to my little cousin. "Yeah, I guess she is."

Temari gave a small little wave and walked over to her brother. The two walked off after a small conversation and into her youngest siblings' room. Kiba strode over to me with a social worker next to him a cop walking a few steps behind away. He then sat down next to me with a strangely silent manner.

The cop looked us over before he smiled in a friendly way and the social worker turned his head and waver Kurenai over. I took the time to study him. Brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, fairly average looking with a strong build. His had kept itching to his pocket and when Kurenai walked over she slaped his arm.

"No smoking in here Asuma." She glared and he smiled sheepishly.

The cop next to him snorted. His hair defied gravity slanting to the side and Kiba looked ready to go over and poke mess it up. He wore a mask over his face and had a cloth over his eye with the konoha leaf on it. Other than that, he looked bored. And what was with the orange book? Wasn't he supposed to be working?

"Get onto Kakashi for once and his weird books." Asuma shot the guy a glance and he shrugged.

I sighed and the adults turned to us.

Kakashi coughed. "Well, we don't need much more proof to arrest your uncle." Kakashi shook his head sadly.

Asuma mumbled something that I faintly caught. "He wasn't a bad kid when we all knew each other, but what's gotten into him?"

Kakashi went on. "After this little scene, all we need is the pictures from Hinata, and from you two as well, Neji and Hanabi," He then looked at the girl and for the first time realized that she was asleep.

"When she wakes up tomorrow." Kuransi said pointedly.

"Yeah." He went back to reading. What the heck?

"I'm here to find out where you're staying." Asuma went on.

Kiba coughed. "They've been with me sir." He said respectably. I felt the urge to say 'good boy' but chuckled it off while he gave me a glare. "But I think my mom might kill them if they stay longer." His eyes went wide when he realized what he was saying and quickly waved his hands. "I mean that she said they could stay but she's totally PMSing and she can't stand a crowded house when she's like that." He rambled on, "Wait, why am I telling you she's PMSing? Oh! There I go again!" The boy finally had enough sense to slap his hand over his own mouth.

"Done?" Asuam asked amuzed. Kiba nodded. "Good." He then shot his gaze back to me. "While I'm sure your friend is kind enough to offer, we can't really push them on them. Also most of your family has cut out."

My draw dropped. "What?" Then I thought it over. Probably the Hyuga council ran off. They knew what was going on and never stopped it, didn't care, and they were a source of authority. Some of the branch family also probably stepped out now that the head was in a bind. Anyone who stayed was truly brave or truly wanted to uphold the family name. "Never mind."

"Do you trust your family enough to stay with them?" He stood there while thought it over and then I glanced at Hanabi.

"Anyone in the branch family that stayed is trust worthy, a few in the head family, but Hanabi won't stay with anyone." I stated. It was true. Right now Hanabi despised our family all but me, Hinata and a few kind maids who were also the first to bring Hinata some medicine or keep up with her inhaler refills. She hates them all mostly cause they all _knew. _

I wish she'd hate me to. I knew as much as everyone else. Hanabi knew to, but I would never want her to hate herself. I hugged her slightly.

"She won't stay with any other Hyuga's but me or Hinata." I said fially. He nodded.

"We don't want to put a burden on your family Kiba." Asuma said. Suddenly Kurenai smiled mischievously and walked up to him.

"How about my place?" She suggested. My heart near but stopped in surprise. "You've seen my house Asuma, I have two unused bedrooms since you and Kakashi moved out." The two men blushed, embarrassed to having her say that out loud. "How 'bout it?"

"Well," Asuma cleared his scratchy throat, "What do you say Neji?"

Hinata liked Kuranai and she did come over when we called. Soo...why not? "Hn."

"Uhh?" Kakashi asked motioned me to clarify.

"Yes, we will."

Kurani smiled happily and hugged then man before pulling away with a blush. Asuma fidgeted and turned away. "I'ma go smoke now."

Kakashi chuckled and gave us a wink.

Kuranai turned back to us her blush gone with a pleased smile on her lips. "Your stuff is at Kiba's right? We'll get it after the doctors give us the update on Hinata then we'll go to my house." She turned to Kiba and patted his head like a child.

"Hey!" He laughed it off though.

"I'll take you home after."

"Deal."

Kurani looked off wistfully. "I'll be back kiddos. I'm ganna go lecture somebody." She trailed off and walked away in a dream state.

"She's like Hinata." Kiba laughed.

I glared at him."What about Hinata?" I asked with menace. He smiled.

"You've seen her right? I think she really likes Gaara." He shook his head. The second person to tell me this.

"Hn."

"Don't be booty hurt man!" He laughed loudly and pushed my shoulder in a friendly way.

"Who said I was booty hurt?" I shot him my famous glare.

He smiled, his sharp canines showing. "You sad that your little cousin is growing older hu?"

"Hn." I sat back and patted Hanabi's back ignoring the dog boy.

I heard the soft patter patter of a nurse walking over to us. I looked up shocked to see Tsunade. The woman who ran the mental institute.

She spotted us and walked over. "Hello."

"Hey…" Kiba said surprised as I was. How many jobs did she have?

"I'm here to tell you about Hinata." She waved to the room. "They'll bring her back in to rest and she should wake up well and find in the morning. She lost a little blood, but she'll just be tired, we sewed her up just fine." She frowned, "I have to go sign something about Gaara now," Tsunade walked away mumbling about sake. Wobbling slightly on her feet already.

"Dude, she's one freaky lady." Kiba barked out in a whisper. Evidently not quiet enough. Not two seconds later did Hinata's charts come flying by hitting him right where the suns don't shine. The hard wood type one where they write the paper on. He let out a puppy like whine of pain.

I shifted away from the boy while he rolled on the floor in pain. I don't think I want her near my cousins. I sat there patiently ignoring Kiba while waiting Hinata to be brought back to her room and Kurenai to take us to her place.

**#####**

**Aahhh, boring ending! Lol**

**Both Gaara and Hinata our down for the count so I had to end with Neji. Lol. Next time I'll try to make sure they don't broth pass out ;) lol.**

**Hope you all liked and I'll update later! I have a project to write for history first. Yay….**

**Lol. Anyways, please review and thank you for reading:)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is really hitting off :) **

**Lol. I'm glad you all like it and thank you so much for reading! **

**Please read and review.**

**Do NOT own Naruto **

**Song: The World Is Black **

**By: Good Charlotte**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 12

Day Of Choice

People always tell me, this is part of the plan

That's God's got everybody in his hands

But I can only pray that God is listening

Is he listening?

But living in this world

Growing colder everyday

Nothing can stay perfect

Now I see

but the world is black

And hearts are cold

And there's no hope

That's what we're told

And we can't go back

It won't be the same

Forever changed

By the things we say (say, say)

*Hinata*

I groaned when I opened my eyes. Seems I'm always waking up and drifting off, for good reasons I suppose, but still, really? With a sigh I turned my head away from the bright white ceilings and looked at the radio on my little night stand.

Gaara. That was sweet of him.

"Gaara!" I sat up remembering what happened yesterday. I could remember every last feeling. The fear and guilt of my dad hurting my little sister, afraid that he would come in and finish where he left off. Most of all I remember Gaara getting up and refusing him. I didn't fear Gaara when he changed into a beast, I didn't. I felt sad that he did that to help me.

I looked around to see early morning sun light filtering through the pale blue curtains in my room. I placed my hand on my stomach and could feel the bandages. Crisp and new. I also remember taking the full punch of his fist. I couldn't let him continue like that. That wouldn't be right and it would only cause him pain.

I shifted in the bed and turned letting my feet touch the ground. With a small happy sigh at the cold floor on my bear feet, I stood and prepared to go look for Gaara. I knew he was here. I could almost feel him glaring away at some wall. Not a feeling you forget and I doubt anyone could double it.

But as I was about to walk out the door, limping on my badly bruised leg and wincing in pain. I had to think it over. He became a beast so he could keep his promise. And he would do it again at the cost of his well-being. Could I let him do that again? My shoulders started to shake with small sobs as I angrily wiped away the tears. I couldn't let him do that. Not for me. I wasn't worth it.

The full blunt truth of all of this hit me. I really, truly wasn't worth it. I'm weak. I couldn't protect my own sister. I'm not brave. I never stood up for myself. I plain and not assertive. I'm shy and quick to faint.

I turned back around and laid carefully back on the soft hospital bed while I watched the ceiling gleam in the morning light. I wasn't worth him. I looked at my hands, bringing them close to my face. Was I worth anything?

I felt the need to cry. As if a broken pipe was ready to burst but I closed it up. If Gaara was truly here, he'd come running. I didn't need him to do that for me. Because of me. I'm just a burden to him.

Turning on my side, I looked to the darkest corner in the room, still not touched yet by the sun. There he was, the shadow. Laughing at me. I wanted to scream at him. To leave me alone and go away. But I wasn't stupid enough to do that. That shadow was from my mind.

Gaara…

I want him here so bad it hurts as much as my body does right now. I curled up and closed my eyes. I want him here, but not at the cost of his sanity. Something he works hard to keep. Not with the thought that he would take a bullet for me. And when my dad buy's himself out, I'm sure that's what will happen.

Somewhere in my mind, I was screaming still. Screaming in fear and pain and I just wanted the comfort of someone. Of Gaara. But I also felt the need to deny myself this. So that he could go on with his life and never have to worry about stupid me. Stupid, weak, pathetic me. And when the day came that my dad would finish me off, as I'm sure he would. Gaara would be there to help and get hurt. I couldn't let him do that! To see Gaara hurt would be worse than my own physical and mental pain.

He said I could heal. I could take all the time I needed to heal. I wanted to believe that at the time, but I was never allowed the time to heal. I remember once when Neji was obsessed with the destiny of people, this was possibly my destiny.

"Gaara…" I mumbled into the quiet room, with only the shadow to hear and laugh at me. He should never have to burden himself with me again.

No, maybe I could lean on him. I thought back to Gaara. He said I could heal, and take as long as I needed. The thing that stuck out most was his warm hand in mine. He would be there. Be there always for me. That warmth wouldn't lie.

I smiled and leaned further back into my pillows. Gaara wouldn't leave me. For the first time I could lean on someone else for help without the fear of my father.

Even if he could buy himself out. He couldn't harm me again. I trusted Gaara's word. He would take a bullet for me, even if I didn't want that, he would. Because he gave his word. Nothing would hurt me like that again.

*Neji*

"Hurry Neji!" I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. I was supposed to wake up as soon as the sun rose, but since no one is here to enforce that…I felt like sleeping in some.

"Neji!" Something hit my back and I groaned again in reply. "Get up! We're going to see Hinata." Hanabi's frustrated voice yelled at me before rushing away down the hall.

"He up Hanabi?" Kurenai screamed off from a distance. Kurenai? I sat up with a jolt flinging the covers off me, ran out down the wood floor hallways, and slid into the kitchen.

Kurenai whistled impressed by my speed. I looked around at the red almost adobe styled kitchen. Yesterday after we had gotten out stuff from the Hyuga household, we came back and packed everything away. We even took Hinata's things and packed it all so that when she gets here she won't have to hassle with it.

In doing that; finishing three rooms, we had stayed up rather late. Hence my sleeping in.

"Go get dressed Neji." Kurenai smiled and turned into the kitchen. "I made egg and potato burritos, you can eat it in the car. Hanabi, go brush your teeth." I looked over to Hanabi. She was already dressed in a white tank top and dark blue shorts. She sat in a chair at the table, finished breakfast in front of her and gazing at the older woman curiously. I could understand. I felt the need to stare to.

Kurenai had just offered us a new home. Almost, or more like and adoption thing. She would become out new guardian. All of us. And I think Hanabi liked it. It had always been her dad as the adult figure. There was no mother, and though Hinata did try to be there more, her certain 'predicament' at home often separated the two.

To her, Kurenai must be an angel. Though I'm still sure she loved her dad. I turned away and walked back down the hall. Hanabi still loved her dad; maybe, but at the same time, she would always hate him. No matter how hard he tried to keep the two sisters apart emotionally, there was no way.

Because Hanabi remembers. Remembers being young and scared, and usually when a mother would come and comfort a child, it had been Hinata who snuck out even in pain, to her room to sing her baby sister to sleep. Hanabi remembers those feelings. I smirked as I passed a picture of Kurenai as a young girl with her own friends before turning into my new room.

Kurenai had just become our savior and parent. For the three of us, the parent was the most important. Me who lost my dad at such a young age, like Hinata and Hanabi. But no one to fill the void. Hinata who's dad was all but a captor to her prison. Though Hanabi got on good terms with her dad, he placed all the pressure on her.

I sighed and leaned into the wall. Kurenai wasn't rich, she got off rather well in a house she used to share with roommates but that was fine. The room was okay, big enough for me. My drawers and computer stand had all been moved in along with my cloths and pictures. The room quickly took on my meditation style of black and white.

Hanabi was no different, her room quickly took to her style as well. She was going through that boy phase though and all the posters she had hid originally to make her room seem more 'Hyugafided' were hanging on her new room walls. And Hinata's room had taken the soft nature of the quiet girl with its pale blues and purples. We left the box of pictures alone figuring she would want to decorate on her own.

"Neji!" Hanabi's yell broke my thought. "Hurry!"

"I agree with the squirt, hurry up!" Kurenai called after her.

"Hey!" Hanabi argued, "Who's a squirt?"

"You are squirt."

"Am not." Hanabi argued but I could hear the laughter in her voice. She got on well with her dad, but never like this. It would be a good change of pace for her.

Kurenai laughed and I chuckled. Quickly I went to find my cloths and pulled them on. This would be a good change of pace for us all. With an actual adult to take care of us for once. Once in our lives we can look to an adult and know they'll care, they'll try, and they'll love us without a price. They won't leave or hurt. It was a great feeling. Though I'm not sure I can see any of us calling her mom or what not. Who knows? But still, to have that safety there? It felt great!

I'm almost old enough to be on my own, in fact I have one more year to go. But still, even I can enjoy this a little.

"Neji!" Hanabi whined.

"Coming!"

Lets enjoy this time with Kurenai. Have an actual family this time around.

*Kurenai*

I sat in the car while Hanabi flittered through the CD's. Neji had to go back in for his burritos on the counter. Every once and a while Hanabi would glance at me when she thought I wasn't looking, and then turn away even happier than she was before.

I almost laughed. I was going to take responsibility for these three kids, I was going to raise them. Amazing? Me raising three kids, one of which is almost an adult, another who grew up too fast and a third who is stuck trying to figure out her new world.

But I would do it. The papers we all ready, I just had to sign them. I would become their guardian. I liked them to. I already knew me and Hinata got along well, but as it turns out, her sisters' personality is very similar, just stronger and more fierce. And Neji, I already got him to chuckle, I figured that was a good sign.

"Hey Hanabi?" I asked her while Neji walked out the door.

"Hm?" She stopped flipping through my CD's and looked at me.

"You really okay with me as your guardian? Your parent?" I had to ask. Even if I liked them and I'm sure they liked me, I had to make sure. What if they wanted a Hyuga as there guardian? -No way they'd go back to Hiashi.-

"Hmm," Neji got into the car but stayed quiet while I backed out. "I do. You're kinder than my dad was, and I don't think you'll ever hurt my sister." She smiled at me. "You're different, I like that. I'm not used to it." She shrugged this time. "What's more to it? You'll be our new parent and I'm glad about that."

"Neji?" I glanced at him through the mirror while he smiled slightly.

"All's fine with me as long as my cousins are safe and well."

I sighed.

"Don't tell me you were scared!" Hanabi laughed. "Don't be, we like you."

Neji chuckled. "But I say you can be scared of Hanabi, she's a handful."

Said girl leaned into the seat with a pout on her lips and I giggled. "Yeah, your right. But I have one more question. Do you want to keep your name?" The car went silent again. What's with all these questions? Oh yeah, I have to ask them. I need to know. Do they want their family name still? Or do they fully want to leave it all behind them?

"I…" Hanabi began.

"We can really choose?"

"Yes." I answered him.

"I'll keep my name." Neji said calmly. Eyes sure of himself. I didn't feel sad that he wouldn't want my name, I kind of figured he'd keep it that way. "So that I can better the Hyuga name as I'm older." He smirked. "And trust me, I will."

"You Hanabi?" I glanced over at her. She was taking this all into serious thought.

"I want yours Kurenai." She blushed deep red, most definitely proof that she was related to Hinata. "If my dad ever gets out, he'll look for me, and, I don't want him to. I don't want him in _our_ family." Her gaze was serious. "So instead of him disowning any of us," She grinned, "I disown him. Is that okay that I was you for a parent?"

I sighed relieved. This was some kid. "Yeah, it's fine."

She jumped in delight. "Now we just check with Hinata-nee and it's all good." She laughed once more. "Kurenai, I'm happy you'll be our mom. And I'm happy Hinata will be safe."

'_And I'm more than glad to give you this freedom kiddo.' _This would be new for all of us, but at least they had left the monsters den.

"Sooo," I drawled out. "Who wants to stop and get Hinata a get well gift first?"

*Gaara*

This is a joke right? With a sigh, I sat in bed and stopped glaring at the hospital walls. Thankfully, I wasn't restrained. With a shudder, I stood up and spotted my cloths on a chair in the corner or the room.

Pulling on my cloths, I thought about Hinata. I did that. I hurt her again. I glanced at my hands and sat down on the chair to pull on my shoes. Me. I didn't want to hurt her, she doesn't need that pain again, anymore. She can live free of her monster now, and she doesn't need a new one.

What do I do?

I glanced one last time at my hands before I walked over to the door. They were stained, even before I met her. The only difference is, I care about the person this time. I know I do. With each glance, I find myself falling down, but in a good way. Something that makes me feel warm. I couldn't let her stay near me.

Her blood was intoxicating. Without me constantly restraining myself, my mind, I'm almost sure I'd end up killing her. I pulled open the door and stepped into the hall.

'_That's not so bad is it? Killing her. You'll be bathed in her blood and it'll feel so good.'_

'_Not likely. That's why I'm doing this.'_

'_Doing what you jerk? What are you trying to do!'_

I grabbed my head in pain. Stopping for a minute in the empty hallway. Taking deep breaths I regained my composure, Hinata's room was only about three doors down. All I had to do was get there.

'_I'm doing what I should have done when I first met her. I'm protecting her.'_

'_From who? You?' __Shukaku sneered._

'_From us.'_

I placed my hand on her doorknob, finding it suddenly hard to breath. Is this what she felt like with her asthma? Like the air was the enemy and stood laughing at you while you squirmed denying you the one thing you needed to live.

With a few calming breaths I picked up my nerves and prepared for all Hades to break lose. As long as she lives though, anything will be fine. I can take any suffering, just crawl back to my crazy hole. Anything would be fine, as long as she's alive.

Pushing open the door I saw Hinata already up and staring at the bright morning sun. She seemed to be off in a daydream and I found myself asking a question before giving it thought.

"Why is the morning sun brighter than the rest?" I questioned before quickly mentally jabbing myself. Don't beat around the bush!

Hinata jumped and glanced at me before a smile spread across her now healthy cheeks. Her eyes glew with a new passion. I gulped. Was she hiding her fear of me? To experience my darker side like that, how could she not be afraid? But looking at her pure face, I doubted she feared me.

'_Then again, she's good at hiding secrets.'_

"M-orning Gaara." She looked back outside before looking back to me again. "I th-ink it's be-casue it means t-the begin-ning."

"Hu?" Then is stupidly remembered my question.

She pointed a finger at the sun. "It's a b-right beg-inning ." She laughed sweetly.

"So that means at night its dead." I said solemnly before turning back to her. She gazed at me with that confused kitty face.

"G-Gaara, are yo-u ok-ay?" So quick to read me.

"I just came to say good bye Hinata."

"B-bye?" For a minute, she remained naively unaware, and I wished I could leave her there like that before it hit her. She'd hate me at first, but things would change for the better and she'd forget about me. Still, I didn't want to see that moment of sadness.

I turned to walk away.

"G-Gaara?"

I bowed my head in respect and turned to leave. But I still caught the glance in her eye. Something died right there.

"Bye."

**######**

**Hate me yet? Don't worry. Plot people, plot! Maby….hahaha... **

**What if I make Kiba come in and become her savior or something, bring her outa despairs, they fall in love, have some kids and Gaara is gone? **

**Kidding, kidding. Mby. That gives me some good ideas thow peeps! Just trust me for now…nah, I don't trust myself on this story right now ^.^ **

**I bet you all thought, 'yay! They'll be happy after this!' last chapter, right? Sorry, but I have fun doing this. :)**

**Please review or I may not put up the next chapter ;) jkjk! I will put up the next one. :) please review anyways and thank you all for waiting for the next update! **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know. You all hate me right? Lmao! I love the reviews I got. :) I must apologize that I find this both funny and enjoy messing with ya'll sometimes. But it'll get better. Maybe.**

**Maybe I really will make Kiba come in and be her savior and love her and have three kids and bye-bye gaara! It's growing on me ya know?**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Please review**

**Song: My Immortal **

**By: Evanescence **

**Other song: Pain**

**By: Three Days Grace**

**Oh, and not only that, I'ma try a mix POV. Sorta….mby not. We'll see.**

** Aki666: loved you're comment! That just made my day :) thanks:)**

**Also, thanks to my other readers and their comments to! That's what gives me my confidence for these stories :) **

**~signing in Skye~**

Ch.13

Numb and Pain

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

**Few Days Later**

*Hinata*

"Hinata?" I turned my head to my cousin, he held his hand out to help me out of the car and into our new home where Hanabi and Kurenai were waiting. His eyes were worried, he'd looked like that since they saw me after Gaara left. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it had to do with Gaara and why he stopped visiting me.

I took Neji's hand and he helped me limp over to the front door. He didn't touch me beyond my shoulder and hand. I still couldn't handle the touch from his big hands, but I think it was just a reflex.

It was like my body and mind were numb. Numb from everything. The instant Gaara walked out of that room, I felt like he had ripped out my heart and crushed it. Just walked over it. Why did he do that? Why? I cried for a while then the tears stopped. When everyone visited, I was unable to muster even a fake smile for them. As if I had forgotten even that.

I was able to make decisions, like the fact that I was okay living with Kurenai, she was after all like a second mother. I was able to say I wanted her last name. Yet I couldn't scream to them that I wanted to see Gaara so bad it hurt me all over again.

"Welcome home nee-chan!" Hanabi's very unusually and what was usually hidden hyper voice assaulted me when I stepped into the door. She rushed over and hugged me, but careful of my wounds.

"We got some vanilla cake to celebrate." Kurenai said and stood, leading me by the hand to the kitchen, carful of my bruised leg. Truthfully, I'm surprised my leg and arm weren't broken, just so badly bruised it felt like it.

She then sat me down in a beautiful kitchen and brought out the cake. The words in what looked like Hanabi's writing was placed in front of me with the letters, 'Welcome Home!' spelled across it in purple icing. I managed a fake smile and a thanks.

'_Have to remember to smile.'_

Kurenai and Neji caught my eye though. They knew instantly, and with Kurenai's more womanly intuition, she could guess what type of pain I was in.

"Hey, I'll be gone for a while tomorrow to go sign the last of the papers and that settles the deal." The wine-eyed girl gave us a warm smile and Hanabi cheered while Neji gave his small smile.

For the first time in a few days, I smiled for real. Hanabi was happy with this change, she would be safe and so would me and Neji. Tilting my eyes to the side, where I saw my '"friendly" shadow still haunted me. Neji had asked for me to see a councilor, when I told her about my little friend she suggested that that was just how I envisioned my father still clinging to me. It would probably be years until I was free of that.

"Nee-cahn?" I turned my attention to Hanabi who had some frosting on her lips. I realized then that I couldn't even taste the cake. Numb, I was numb.

"Y-eah Hanabi?" She beamed.

"You know I helped Kurenai make the cake!" Hanabi baking? I could have laughed f it weren't for this weird block on my feelings. "Do you like it?" She looked down at her lap afraid of rejection. I did feel sad then. Hanabi had always strived to be best, it was pushed on her. All for fathers approval.

"It's great Hanabi." I smiled for her. A genuine smile, but I did hope she didn't always aim for perfect. Life would let her down if she did that. Like Gaara let me down. I shook my head.

'_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'_

Instead, I tried to joke with her. "Bu-t you'll h-have a lo-ng ways to g-o bef-ore you ca-n b-beat my co-oking."

Neji smirked. "I think she's close."

"Nah, I've seen Hinata cook, she could be a chef."

"Then I'll get as good as you!" Hanabi declared then sheepishly laughed. "Will you teach me to cook?"

I managed a giggled. 15 points Hinata, just keep going on like this and maybe the pain will fade. "Y-es, I w-will."

I suddenly yawned. It wasn't faked that one. It was the pain meds. Secretly though, I really liked them because I could forget momentarily his red head turned away from me and his shoulders square and set walking away, out the door. Out of my life.

"You tired?" Neji asked me. I nodded numbly and stood.

"I'll show you where you're room is." Hanabi said quickly and stood, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway to my new room.

"Tell me how you like it okay?" She said happily, as we walked past three other doors. "It doesn't have any of your pictures in it, like on the walls and stuff, we thought you'd want to do that." I nodded too tired to do much else.

Sure enough when I stood in my new room, it just fit me. Or what used to fit me. Now I felt like the walls should be black instead of soft lavenders, blues, and purples. My dresser was there, my work table and lamp, my bathroom supplies in a basket a dirty cloths hamper and a new bed with lavender sheets and one purple pillow that said my name on it. The box at the corner was marked 'Pictures.'

"You like?" Hanabi gave me such a hopeful glance that I had to nod. "Uh," she walked over to my draws and pulled out one of my favorite nightgowns. It was a dark blue but soft as silk. It's sleeves went don't to my elbows and it came with matching pj bottoms. "You're hand and arm are still messed up, do you need help?" She tried to sound so casual about it. I'm sad to say I did need help though. It hurt to move my hand, my shoulder with the flower wouldn't move up and my bruised arm was tender. My legs were easier to deal with.

"Y-yes, please Hanabi." I couldn't stop my lip from quivering. My little sister had to help me. That was sad. I really was a burden, no wonder he left.

"Okay, sit down then." She had such a commanding voice, maybe she'd be a military or company leader. I complied and sat on my bed while she gently helped lift off my shirt. Hanabi was gentle. I was surprised, thought she'd be rough. Then again, our soft mother's blood flew through her veins as well. "Okay?" She glanced at the bandage around my stomach and arm before looking away.

Even though I felt like my world had crashed down into a million pieces, I was still a big sister. I couldn't let her suffer. So I bent over and hugged her close to me, her body was warm and it washed over my own cold numb self.

"I'm o-okay Hanabi." She nodded and proceeded to help me get dressed. By the end of the process, I felt humiliated.

I lay down in bed though, too tired to stay up. It was almost two o'clock, but to me it felt like I had stayed up two days. I would probably sleep until morning. That was okay though, I wasn't in any hurry to wake to the world.

"Nee-chan?" She had been calling me 'nee-chan' more often lately. "Can I come in here tonight?" I looked over at her, she had stopped crawling into bed with me when dad told her not to. She blushed. "I, uh, I've had some nightmares, and I crawled into Kurenai's bed last night but I really wanted to be with you." She said in one big breath. Kurenai's bed? I'm glad she trusts her that much.

"Y-eah." I mumbled as my eyes began to close. After today, I'd get back on schedule and there would be less of these falling asleep phases going back and forth. However, it was hard to think so far ahead. My head was fuzzy and clouded.

Hanabi smiled then turned out my light before closing the door. Yet I still heard her whisper. "Nee-chan you're still hurting." She mumbled.

I almost cried again, but my tears were locked up. Everything was muddled, my emotions diluted to near nothing. Gaara. What darkness have you left me in? I was afraid to dream, for he no longer came to help me in them. That warmth was gone.

*Gaara*

"Why won't you go visit Hinata?" Kankuro ventured while we ate a late lunch. My brother and sister had just finished unpacking everything at their new home.

I sat quietly so not to answer and just ate. Temari shook her head and opened her mouth. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell me about the days she visited Hinata, say that Hinata was different, she's hiding something again, she's sad. All my fault. She never said that, I just added it in.

"Quiet Temari." I growled. She shut up instantly and went back to eating. That's how it's been since I left her. Since I walked away.

It's not like I made her some big promise did I? No. No way I did. Then if you thought about it, every little action I've done to her till now, as all been silently been saying 'I'm here.' No. I didn't do anything. Nothing, nothing at all.

'_You did everything.'_

'_Shut up!'_

I was sure she would get over me soon. She had a new life now, and in that life someone would come along and sweep her off her feet. She would heal, she would trust again, and she would love. Love. Was that my feelings to her? Why else would I wish to see her safe? Love. Sounds about right. But in order not to hurt her, I would leave her alone.

That's how it was. How it would be. She'd be safe.

"Gaara, we have to go now." Temari stood and walked to the door. "I got a job now and Kankuro also got a summer job."

Kankuro laughed. "Can you believe I got a job?"

"Not really." I mumbled and stood, showing them to the door. They pulled me into a hug before leaving. I listened as they walked away suddenly feeling very lonely.

What would Hinata be doing right now if she was here? Cleaning? Talking to me. Yeah, maybe.

With a sigh I laid on my bed and closed my black curtains, diming down the light in the room except for my ceiling lights. Music would be good about now. Drown out everything.

'_Drown out me? Aw! So sad!' _My little inner laughed.

'_Yes, you!"_

I was going to drown out everything and stay in lonely solitude. Temari brought back my radio the other day and my CD's. Grabbing one of Kankuro's mix tapes I plopped it in before choosing a random song.

Something hit me as I flipped through the songs. I had never realized how lonely my life was. I grabbed my head in brief pain and quickly chose the song. Just one day, let me rest. Let me be numb to everything! I wanted to be numb.

Yet, nothing was numb. It's like everything came in sharper now. Sound, noise, touch, feelings. Especially feelings. Is this what a girl felt like PMS'ing? I should ask…Hinata.

I bowed my head, hand reaching towards the 'play' button. Yeah, I can't ask her anything. And it hurt, felt like my spine was being ripped out, like my chest was being crushed and my emotionless heart purged with sudden longing.

"Hinata…" I moaned sadly and walked back to my bed. Plunking myself down I closed my eyes and listed to the music.

**Pain, without love**

Yeah, it's a pain.

**Pain, I can't get enough**

I smirked into my pillow.

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

True, all too true.

_*Kurenai's House: Hinata*_

_I woke up and the house was deserted, and groggily I walked to the bathroom outside the hall, finding a note on my door. 'Went shopping for food. Be Back Soon!'_

_I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. What am I doing? The shadow laughed._

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one.**

Yeah, Hinata is feeling it to. I just know she is. But is she feeling the pain like me, fresh and crisp?

_I walked to the bathroom again. No thought in my head. I wanted to feel something though. Nothing felt real right now. I looked down the hallway were red eyes gazed at me. So my 'dad' wouldn't leave me alone, and my red head wouldn't come from me. Yet I couldn't feel the fear in it. I could only walk though as if it were a dream._

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

I did that I first. At first everything was going right. In a way.

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

Yeah. It hurts so much.

_I shut the door and turned on the lights before limping over to the bathtub, I sat down and leaned against it. Numb, so numb._

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out you'll understand**

Trust me? This song is so stupid. I should turn it off. She can't trust me ever again. But I hope she'll understand.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

Stop repeating it! I get the picture and it's all to true.

**Anger and agony**

**Are better than misery**

Anger? I've been nothing but angry. And it is better. A separate misery all on its own.

_I pulled down my sleeves that showed my pale arms. And agonizingly slowly I brought it to my wrists and held it down. Anything to feel again. Just momentarily._

**Trust me, I've got a plan**

**When the lights go off, you'll understand**

Please understand.

_I drew the blade. _

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain**

I glanced at my hands, they were unconsciously gripping the covers. Pain. Everything hurt. I turned on my back and started to sing with the song.

_Pain erupted through my body. It felt great to feel again. Wounds caused by my own hand. No one else caused these cuts, me, I did. I controlled my pain and it was better than that numb feeling. It was better, because I could feel. I cried._

_**I know, I know that you're wounded**_

We both are now. What have I done? But there's no going back. She's safer without me.

_I drew the blade one more time and cried. How it hurt! And the blood bubbled up slowly. But I could cry like this, I could feel like this. And all the pain rushed through me once again._

_**You know, you know that I'm here to save you**_

_**You, you know I'm always here for you**_

_**I know, I know you'll thank me later**_

Save her, that what I was I was doing by leaving her. That's how I'm there for her. Ha! What twisted logic. Could she ever forgive me?

_I screamed as I drew the blade again. I screamed out loud my pain and feelings. _

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

I got up to turn off my music. No more of this. No more.

"_Hey Hinata?" Kiba. It was Kiba. I locked the door. _

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain**

I shut off the music it sounded of with a click. My shoulders were shaking and I was honest to God crying so hard it shook my body. It hurt! Somewhere in my chest squeezed in pain and my arm stung like needles. My arm burned like fire.

*Hinata*

Anything from the numb! I could feel fear again. I could cry again. So I drew the blade across my arm.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked through the door.

**#####**

**Hate me again? LMAO! Maybe I really will follow up on that Kiba plan ;) I kinda like it now. ;)**

**Thank you my readers, I'm not sure how good of a chapter this is, first time I tried that mixed POV. But it was fun if I must say:)**

**Please review :) **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dang I love you all so much :) in a none creepy fashion…*coughawkwardcough* **

**Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, I really love them so much! Please review this one too.**

**And it seems I have a new fan to! Thank you so much chakira16! Lol. And thanks to all my other diligent fans who put up with me and my idea of fun ;)**

**Oh, and someone asked if Gaara had cut his arm. No, he never did cut his arm. It just hurt. Spooky hu? *hint hint* **

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: Tourniquet**

**By: Evanescence **

**~Signing in Skye~ **

Ch. 14

Pain of Three

I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more

so much more

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I to lost to be saved

am I to lost?

My God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

*Kiba*

"Hinata?" I opened the door, but as I figured, no one was there to answer. Hanabi did say she would probably be asleep. Still, I was worried about her, she wasn't the same, and Gaara was a jerk and wouldn't visit here. But I was as much to blame for never noticing. I reached down to pet Akamaru only to find her wasn't there. Dugh! I left him at home today.

Then I heard the cry of pain. No, it was more than pain, it was an emotional release of everything wrong. Rushing towards the sound, I followed it to the bathroom. "Hinata?" I heard the inaudible lock before I came up here.

Still, I could hear her loud anguished cries from behind the door. "Hey, Hinata, open the door! You okay?" I knocked.

"G-o 'way K-Kiba!" She sobbed. I heard a slick like sound. She gave a small moan of pain.

"Hinata I'm coming in!" I started to push against the door. _'Please be okay!'_ It bulged slightly with each push and she whimpered. I hated to think of my friend imagining her father behind the door. Her nightmares had been so horrible that even though I couldn't see them they frightened me.

I pushed harder against the door and was racked with guilt. This girl was like a sister to me! Why did she have to hurt? As much as I wanted to pound the living day lights out of Gaara, I wanted to hurt myself just as bad. She whimpered again and something fell on the tile. The door bulged and started to open.

_I'll do anything for you my beautiful crying princess. To see you smile and hear your laugh once more. _

The door opened and I fell to my knees landing roughly on the hard floor. Hinata no longer made a sound. I glanced at the floor shocked to find it coved in drops of blood. That's when I was truly afraid to look up. What if she was gone this time? Yeah, the fever-induced dreams were something to be scared of, but that could be blamed on her fever and trauma. This, what if _she _decided to leave us all?

I glanced up anyways. Hinata sat there against the tub, hair lying limp and eyes glazed over. Her legs were splayed out in front of her and her hands rested limply on them. Her dark pj's were wet, as her blood soaked through. The forgotten knife on the floor. In all honesty it was one of those 'false alert' cuts. There were tons of them on her wrist making it seem more bloody and they were deep, but not life threatening. Wouldn't even need stitches, it was just _a lot _of blood.

It still got me by her side in a flash. The instant I reached for her now bloody armed she flinched away. But like it was a reflex, no actual emotion behind it. Her eyes looked to me lost, confused and she lifted her hand slowly into mine so I could examine it.

"Hinata…"I whispered in awe, sad she would do this, "why? What?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"C-can't feel a-anything." She leaned the hand into my hand some more. "I'm n-numb. J-just wanted t-o feel. W-wanted t-o cause m-y own p-ain for once." She gave a weak smile and held up her bruised hand. "Couldn't gr-abe t-he knife w-with that band-age." I felt like crying.

I stood, grabbed a few towels from the cabinets and wet them. Then reached into the medical cabinet grabbed some peroxide and bandages. All the while Hinata mumbled on about her "numbness."

"I s-should feel t-things, but their," she paused to think of the word, "d-diluted. I s-should fear y-your touch. And f-feel sad t-that Gaara left." I bent back down to see her looking again at the knife. "I can f-feel all of t-that when i-t h-hurts." In other words, when you cause your own pain. I moved the knife out of her sight and on the counter.

"K-KIba?"

"Yes Hinata?" I grabbed her arm and dully but carefully cleaned it off.

"W-what's wrong wi-th me?"

I paused in my work and glanced at her arms. Then shook my head. "Shock I guess. First everything with your dad," I leaned over and picked up the peroxide, "then the hospital and you did seem close with Gaara to, then the whole new house thing, your dad coming back, Gaara going ballistic. It's an overload Hinata." I shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. "You're hurting and you don't want to feel it anymore."

"T-then why…"

"I don't know, to prove your here?" I didn't want to talk about her cutting herself.

"A-and why w-wont you lo-ok at me? K-Kiba?" I hated hearing you're voice so devoid of emotion. You sounded lost. Maybe that's why?

Her bandaged hand went to my cheek as I finished wrapping her up and cleaning the floor with some cloths. The bandages on her hand rubbed my cheek and she lifted my head up. My brown eye met her pale ones.

"Kiba!" Right then she came back to me. My sunshine princess with worried eyes. "You're crying!" I was in her arms then as she pat my back softly.

I held her back until she stiffened with memories coursing though her, I was about to pull away when she forced herself to calm down and to keep hold of me.

"Sorry, s-orry, s-sorry," She mumbled like a mantra before I faked a small laugh. I pulled her away and placed my hands on her shoulders. She wasn't crying but her eyes spoke her pain right them, as if tears would fall. "S-orry."

"Listen." Before she decided not to feel again. "Don't do that again okay?"

She nodded mutely, but when she looked back up her eyes were lost once more. "T-then how w-will I f-feel again Kiba?" I sighed. "I don't w-want to h-hurt any-one. A-and I'm ok-ay w-with not feeling, it's just I d-don't f-eel _real."_

I nodded then decided to answer her, opening my mouth to speak to the girl who was a sister to me. Who was a princess in my eyes.

*Hinata*

He was crying and it was my fault! For a minute I forced myself out of the mental reprieve of my mind, I woke out of my dream state. I hugged him, but when his hand touched my back before I began to tense up and I felt myself slipping away so as to not feel it.

Then I remembered what Gaara had said. Do I ever want a normal relationship with my friends again? He said it was okay to heal and take time, but Kiba, Kiba this boy who was like my brother needed my comfort, my assurance that I would not cut myself again.

"I'll help you feel again. Just ask me and I'll do whatever it takes, just do NOT," he laced the word 'not' with fear and worry. "Do not cut yourself."

I was gone again now. I knew his word were important so I listened. I listened but did not feel. My dream walking had returned and with it clouding my feelings.

"Come on," He helped me up. Putting an arm around my waist, he steadied my swaying body. Kiba was a good boy, but at his hands, my body flinched before relaxing into oblivion. It wasn't the first time he's grabbed me there, I'm know too faint and he's always helped me. Also he's a very hands on person with his friends. Therefore, hugs and high fives and tackles weren't so unnatural from him. To be scared of that? My mental state must be far-gone. Then again, what mental state was I in right now if I had none?

The world got dizzy for a second. He cooed softly to calm me no doubt knowing that it wouldn't have much effect on my "dream walker state." That's what I'm going to call this. The moment when there is no feeling, just breathing. Just an extra space of person.

"Get dressed, I'll get you're medicines and cook you a snack, put on a movie or something?" I shrugged but turned to give him a fake smile.

Even with diluted feelings in my mind, way in the back was that forever girl who wished the best of her friends. "O-okay."

He turned around with one last weary glance my way before heading off to cook some snack. I pulled off my pants sticky with blood and began to wonder why Gaara's psycho side liked it so much. Did it make him feel like I did back there? Alive. Allowed to feel the pain that had been hidden, a reason to cry out.

Addicting.

I could hear the microwave and the pop, pop of popcorn. Figures, Kiba wasn't really a cook. I quickly pulled on some red sweat pants, well, quick as I could and walked calmly-I think- into the living room.

"So, popcorn soup coming up!" Kiba's cheery voice was a little forced but he gave me fanged smile before handing me the streaming popcorn with the buttery smell. I wondered if I could taste this like the cake.

"What movie?"

"D-doesn't matter."

"Come on, please Hinata?" He was begging me to pick a movie, but probably for his comfort that I still had some mind in me. What did I look like to him?

"Po-nyo?" I remember the day Kurenai came in with an unusually happiness over that movie. Scared everyone half to death. She loved it so much I'm sure she bought it.

"Dude! You're kidding me, she really does have it!" Kiba suddenly laughed and I glanced at him. Today he was wearing a black coat and black pants, nothing new really. Just this sad look on his face. A look I caused. For a minute I tried to force my emotions out but something held me back from doing so, saying it would be dangerous.

Scary. Painful. All the thing I didn't want to feel but all the things I needed to.

He plopped in the movie and sat down next to me and I could feel his natural body warmth. I snuggled up to him so his warmth could ease my cold body. I didn't even realize I had done it till he reached over for some popcorn.

"You're freezing man!" He said and ate some popcorn. I shrugged. "How come you're not scare-" He shut up and put some more popcorn in his mouth.

'_Because Kiba, I can't feel. Didn't you know? Numb. Could have left me with the knife, I'd be a bundle of painful feeling then.' _The thought came and went as I ate popcorn. The world was fuzzy and out of focus and I realized Kiba forgot my meds. That's okay. Maybe I can wake up properly without them. Let the world come into focus. It wasn't healthy to be so numb was it?

*Gaara*

After my heart to heart with music, I went to the bathroom to find the problem with my arm. I glanced down. It stung now, no longer burning like fire. But there was nothing there! I growled at my own arm and peered at it seeing a criss-cross of faint red lines. They made me feel incredibly sad but when I ran it under water the lines were gone.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. Red bed tossed hair, insomnia circles, sea green eyes and my ever-imprinting tattoo. The only thing out of order, my tear stained face. I was still crying but now without the shoulder shaking sobs. Tears poured down my face like silent ninjas.

My phone started to ring loud and shrilly. Not to mention annoyingly. I wiped my face free of tears and walked patiently to answer. They can wait.

"Hn?" I answer when I grabbed the phone.

"Gaara?" Kiba whispered. The idiot with the dog.

"What, and why are you whispering?"

"Well, Hinata fell asleep," my heart jumped up, "and I was wondering if you could visit." My heart fell.

"Hn."

"I was wondering if you could visit. See, she isn't herself and I know she misses you so maybe a visit from you would make her feel better." He growled out.

'_Kudos for the growl!'_

I ignored my inner psycho.

"She'll get over it, stop babying her." I felt my heart crack this time. I fell to my knees. Hinata, don't be sad, please. But I knew it was my fault.

"I thought you would-" He sounded angry, and scared. "No what! Forget it." He hissed out. "You take responsibility for whatever else she decided to do!" He hung up and I dropped the phone on the floor with a thump.

What did you do Hinata? What is he talking about?

I shook my head roughly. No! I gave her up to protect her, whatever happens is none of my business. I felt a pain in my arm again and glanced down to see that I had grabbed it in a vice like grip with my other hand. My heart thumped. I loved Hinata. How or why, don't know. I squeezed my arm harder. I just did.

I had to get my mind off of this. So standing up I walked past my radio without a second glance. No more music today. Instead, I grabbed my sketchbook and proceeded to draw absentmindedly in silence.

All that could be heard was the skitch, skitch sound of my charcoal pencils. But I was gone. I locked down and went into my mind to think, to wonder.

Hinata. Her image flashed up flushed with happiness, shyly standing before me, nervous in my cloths, fever red and true happiness on her face. Hinata. I left you to protect you. I could still fill my fist in her stomach. But what did I pay for this? What did we pay?

I glanced down at my hand, amused by it. It seemed to have a mind of its own. But when I looked at my drawing it took all my will not to throw up.

Drawn in harsh dark lines was Hinata. But she was dead, sprawled out on the floor covered in blood. Her arm looked broken and her eyes were wide like in pain. Her mouth open as if screaming and her head tilted back a little.

For the second time that day, I was brought to tears.

'_Hinata, this is why I cannot go to you.'_

I stood and threw the picture in the trash, being sure to rip it into shreds.

*Kiba*

I hated my talk with Gaara. If it could be called that. It just made me angrier. I could tell instantly that Hinata liked him and he did this to her? What a jerk! Then again, she was the one to fall in love so fast. If you thought about it, it had been ridiculously fast. But like it was a first look kind of love. Instant. And for a while, I had been sure Garra felt it to.

She woke as if she was never asleep. "W-when did s-she s-start living with t-them?" She motioned to the movie and I turned my attention back to the film.

"Uh, you kinda feel asleep." I chuckled and she sat up straighter leaning a little away from me.

"Oh."

The silence was long and awkward only broken by the sounds from the film.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?" I wish Akamaru was here, he was my courage sometimes, and I admit I needed the support.

"You s-said…" She paused and looked at her hands and I glanced down to see her fiddling with them like always. I mentally cheered a little.

"What I say?"

"T-that y-you'd do a-a-anything." I nodded my head.

"And?" What was she getting at? She looked at me again and her eyes were once again clear, but pained. "Hinata?"

"I w-want to f-feel." She mumbled shoulders shaking. I sat up straight, ready to listen. "B-but I don't w-want t-o do it a-alone. I don't w-want to be a-ll al-one. I w-ant t-he pa-in to go away!" She said stiffly as if keeping tears at bay.

I placed my hand on her good one slowly watching for any signs of panic attacks in case I should need to run and get her inhaler. I was surprised she didn't have an asthma attack earlier.

"I will. Whatever I can to see you smile Hinata." I said truthfully.

Before I could do anything, she had lifted up her head and brought her lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I sat there stiff with shock. What? My mental alarms were ringing in full blast and it took awhile to concentrate when she pulled back.

"Hinata?"

"W-will y-you take it aw-way? T-the pain?" He shoulders shook and she stared me in the eyes and her voice sounded like she was crying without the tears. "T-take it away." She begged me. Her eyes boring into mine.

She was in pain. Physically from her dad. Mentally from years of abuse and from Gaara skipping out on her. I couldn't leave her to could I? What do I do?

"K-Kiba. Do-don't leave m-me t-o!" She buried her head in my chest before she lifted her head back up and brought her mouth closer to mine. I pushed her away then.

"K-Kib-" She looked a little hurt.

"Are you sure?" I said quickly cutting her off.

"Any-thing to m-make it g-o away. Any-thing to f-feel again. T-truly f-eel." I glanced at her arm. Never that way. Then I looked back to her eyes. They were so lost and hurt.

"Then," I paused. What was I going to do? I loved this girl, yes, but could I do that? Could I do this? Love her like _that?_ Then I gave up my battle. Hinata was a beauty to me, a friend, a sister, my mind was made up. "I'll do anything for you princess."

She leaned in again but this time I complied. Lifting her chin gently with my own hand I brought her lips to mine and kissed her back. Pulling her into my body like a puzzle. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in more with my hand behind her head. A chaste kiss that swelled up my heart. I did love her. I truly loved her. I held her closer to me.

She kissed me back, and this was the part that almost made me cry. Like a kiss to the ice queen herself, her lips though they kissed me back with full force lacked passion, lacked…everything. Like kissing the dead.

**#####**

**Yeah, I'm sure ya'll want to go out and destroy me. Ehehehe….this made me sad writing it. Doesn't help that right at the end of this a song played on my playlist, a sad song about two people who loved each other were torn apart by war. Both died. Sad song made this even sadder! (Anyone heard the song Paper Plane? sung by: Rin and Len Kagamine, that song)**

**I'm not saying anyone will die! Lol. I hate character deaths. **

**Please review :) thank you for reading.**

**~Signing off Slye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**:) I wrote this even before I started chapter 14! Don't ask how, it's confusing. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, thanks for reading to!**

**Song: Just a Dream**

**By: Nelly**

**Yeah…you have to know this song;) lol. jkjk**

**Please review**

**This one is like a list thing. :) **

**For this one, Kiba (and or, mby Hinata will be **regular**) **_**Gaara **__italics_

**This will be a short chapter, but the next one will go back to normal again. :) **

**Do Not own Naruto**

**~Signing is Skye~**

Ch. 15

Seven Days of Tears 

I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gonna be

Opened my eyes, yeah

It was only just a dream

So I traveled back down that road

Wish she'd come back, no one knows

I realized, yeah

It was only just a dream

I was at the top now it's like I'm in the basement

Number one spot, now she found her replacement

I swear now, I can't take it

Knowing somebody's got my baby

**Day One:**

Hinata answered the door and gave Kiba a hug as he walked in. It was a soft hug with little feeling behind it. Today Kurenai took Hanabi and Neji to the store to by necessities they would need and Kiba came to hang out with the still healing Hinata. She refused her pills until time for bed, that way she could think. And feel something other than numb. Kiba hugged her back. Fully determined to show her love. To help her back on her feet.

_I was bored! So bored. Without Hinata to come over and talk to me and put a ripple in my daily pattern. I was left to draw. But all my drawings were of Hinata. A hurt, bleeding, and dead Hinata. So ripping up each picture that turned out like that, I cursed myself. _

**Day two:**

I had a plan. Today I would take her out. Out on a picnic. So she could feel the sun again and maybe warm her heart. Which kisses me with lack of love. Hinata, I love you. I'll do anything for you. I've noticed three things. One, you won't cry, like your broken, two, you never say "I love you." Hinata, I'll always love you. Even if you can't, if you don't. That's the third thing I've realized.

_My siblings came by. Temari said they stopped by for dinner at Hinata's and everyone was adjusting fine. She wouldn't tell me about Hinata, and neither would Kankuro. They avoided my eyes until I made them tell me. Hinata cut herself a few days ago, but Kiba managed to calm her down. The crisp sharp pain filled my chest once more._

**Day three:**

For the first time since I've seen her out of the hospital. She smiled again. A true warming smile that made butterflies swarm in my stomach. Great, I sound like Shino. She hugged me and kissed me thanks, because in that moment under the sun yesterday, she was free of pain. And that was the first kiss I had with her that sent her blushing. Slowly she was coming back. Today is my day to visit Naruto. She told me to say 'hi' to Shino and Naruto, and gave me a treat for Akamaru. My princess you're finally coming home. She never said a thing about Gaara.

_Naruto stopped by with dreadful news. Kiba was with Hinata. It took me a while to process that information. For a minute all I was, was a burning red head ball of hate for the dog boy. Naruto patted my arm and sat there with me all night, he even stayed up with me. Good kid, I'm just a horrible person. I hate that someone has her. Logically, it's for the best. Emotionally, it sucks. In Naruto's own words, "Gaara my bro, it's like you've been deprived of Ichiraku ramen for a month. When that happens, just go back out there and get it." That idiot.___

**Day four:**

She wanted to go outside again. Who was I to say no? I asked permission first, of Kurenai and Neji. The over protective weirdo. But they said yes to the movies. I was going to take her to see Gnomio and Juliet. That way she wouldn't have to do much and because she liked cartoons. Even if she'd never admit it. Life was coming back to her again. She didn't seem dead anymore. Just sad and in pain, lost. But not dead.

_Naruto was determined not to let me rot in my room. I wish he would. I deserve to rot. In the night, I had let Shukaku take over for a while and found my room filtered with holes and a giant mural of Hinata covered in blood. The sicko! It took me all morning to repaint it. Then Naruto dragged me and Sasuke and somehow Shino to the movies to see Sucker Punch. Interesting movie. But I still saw Kiba walk out holding Hinata's hand. And that wasn't Hinata. She smiled for him, she snuggled into him even when her body flinched naturally. But her eyes weren't shining with life. They were dim. Kiba looked sad to. _

**Day five:**

Today I went with her to get her stitches out. Hanabi clung to me while Hinata patted her head to reassure her. Kurenai had to go to work and Neji also got a job. Though they bought her some flowers waiting at home on the table with some cupcakes. Hinata lay back down and lifted up her shirt so the doctor could take out the stitches. I bent down and held her hand, not looking out of modesty while they took out stitches in her stomach and hand. "She's healing just fine." The doctor declared and Hanabi jumped in joy before hugging Hinata tight. He never said she was healing fine mentally. I smiled for her, and she for me. "Let's go somewhere to celebrate tomorrow." I told her. Hanabi pouted and begged to go. We promised to take her somewhere the next day. The amusement park in the next town maybe. It would be good for us to have some fun.

_It's killing me. How far have they gone? Are they only holding hands? Have they kissed? Have they _French _kissed! What was he doing with her? I smacked my head against the wall. No more, no more. This is murder! I glanced at a stray paper on the floor. Another drawing of Hinata. This one she's tired in a chair, degraded and humiliated. Hurt. No, that would be murder. I held myself by my knees, like I did when I was a child. I was holding myself together. _

**Day six:**

I took her out to the woods, I carried her on my back because her leg was still bad and she limped on it. Akamaru, a great friend he was carried the picnic basket in his mouth. I come here often, me and Akamaru and I wanted to show her the hills. You could see the entire town from up there! And it was like holding the world in your hands, you could do anything. We sat there all day, occasionally getting up to through the Frisbee with Akamaru. It was great to hear Hinata laugh again. She looked so amazed by this place. I was glad to show her this.

_I drew something new today. Something felt light and airy. So I drew, and once again I was surprised what I came out with. I used my light colored pencils once again. I haven't used them since that first picture of Hinata. The drawing was of the town viewed from a high point, like a mountain or hill. Tree spanned out and the blue sky stretched on forever. It made me feel tall and worthy of something. Of what, I don't know. I was calm today and it felt great._

**Day seven:**

It rained today and Hanabi skipped out on us.. Actually, she went to spy on Neji and TenTen's first date. Then again, if you want to be more specific, Kurenai made Neji take Hanabi so that nothing "bad" would happen. Smooth move for the new mom, she catches on fast. I had heard Hanabi call her mom already, accidently, but no one questioned it. Hinata said it was great, now Hanabi had a mother again, and so did she. It rained all day and we stayed inside to watch movies, but I stepped into the kitchen for a while only to find the back door open when I got back and Hinata gone. I panicked and rushed out the door but she just stood in the rain, face tilted upward trying to solve something once again. I sighed and walked over to her, she was crying. You couldn't tell, for she never made it vocal and she didn't shake from it, just the look in her eyes. She was crying. So soaking wet, I grabbed her hand and held it tight. "You can cry out here Hinata, just don't hide those tears forever." Then I kissed her cheeks and tasted salt. "Cry for today, its okay to cry." Kurenai came home after that and found us standing in the rain. She wasn't too happy.

_Naruto was being an idiot again, running down the halls and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Rain, rain go away come again some other day!" He ended up being yelled at by Tsunade and when the cost was clear, I snuck outside. Just to the courtyard. Instead of sitting under the tree to shade myself from the rain, I sat on a bench and let in drench me to the bone. "Rain, rain, hide my tears." I mumbled and cried. I couldn't seem to stop these stupid feelings. But I found that the need to cry came frequently as if I was breaking down. That had happened to me as a child once, I would break down and cry randomly. The pain was so sharp. Temari came out looking for me, and when she saw me some older sister instinct told her to hug me. So she leaned over and wrapped me in a hug. She was strangely warm even though the rain was so cold. Like Hinata. She was warm. I was cold. _

**#####**

**I tried to tell ya'll it'll be short. Hope ya don't mind. **

**This week is taks test so things might be behind again, I'll upload what I can, when I can. But I'm starting to hit some major writers block for a lot of my storys.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Please review this one too.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much! I've reached over 100 reviews for this story! (a little sad that Akatsuki Hime still has only about 69, but that's cool) Thank you all so much! **

**Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm sorry, even though I'm SOO happy, I can't make them get back together yet. K? You'll understand later. :) mby…cause I have no idea what I'm doing! Lol**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: Loves Me Not**

**By: T.A.T.U**

**This one's a long chapter….i think I did bad on this chapter. But I just decided to type and let it come. You know? So I'm not sure what I did to be exact. I re-read it, but it seems okay enough. **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.16

A long Day 

I complicated our lives

By falling in love with him

I complicated our lives

Now I'm losing my only friend

I don't know why, I had to try

Living my life on the other side

Now I'm so confused

I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not

She loves me, She loves me not

He loves me, He loves me not

She loves me…

*Hinata*

It's been three weeks since I started dating Kiba. Today we were going outside again. This time I would be more clear headed than ever, and better to. My leg was healed up, most all of me was save a few scabs. But I was healing just fine.

Even better, all without _him._

Kiba was helping me heal. I felt guilty and wrong about it all though. Only just recently did his kisses and hugs make me blush so hard I almost fainted. Before that, I felt like I was burning in ice. I couldn't say I love him, I still can't. But now I can show affection to him. Still, can I say I love him when in my dreams Gaara is still there? I don't know anymore. But I have to move on, right?

I sat on the couch with Hanabi and Kurenai, watching Ponyo. Kurenai loved the movie, and Hanabi got dragged into it to. However, it was a good movie. A knock came from the door and I jumped up ready to get it.

"Calm down nee-chan!" Hanabi laughed, "He won't leave anytime soon!" I heard the sound of a high five. They enjoyed this.

After all my medicine was gone, I found I was in constant motion. Quiet as ever, just in motion I couldn't stop twitching. I opened the door and smiled for Kiba. He gave me his biggest grin and I was overcome with guilt again. My smile felt lacking, like I was only skimming the surface of happy.

Kiba saw my look and he grabbed me in a deep warm hug. I melted in it, he was always so warm, and I still felt cold. No longer was I numb, but it was like an eternal knife inside me scratching out. And angry, I would have flashes of deep anger. I wrapped my arms around him.

"H-i Kiba." He kissed my cheeks and I felt them warm at the touch. Only he could bring me out of the darkness that stayed at the edge of my mind trying to drag me back. He made it stay away.

"Hey sweetie." He mumbled into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I twitched a little at his touch but patted his arm to reassure him I was fine. Fathers little shadow wouldn't ruin me. It's time to grow up. Be strong. And move on. From everything.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning nervously blushing a little pink.

"Ye-s." I said back. "I'm l-leaving Kur-enai!" I called back.

"Don't be out to late Kiba. And do a single thing, I'll personally send Neji after you with great and utter happiness." Hanabi snickered and Kiba gulped.

"'aight maim!" He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Let's get out of here before she decides to come at me now!" He chuckled and pulled me out the door.

He dragged me down the sidewalk then slowed down to a normal walk, holding my hand in his.

"What do you want to do Hina-hime?" He gave me a canine smile then blinked remembering something. "Akamaru says thanks for the jerky." He winked and I managed a small giggle. _'Kiba, thank you.'_

I thought over his request before I saw bright red hair in front of us. Breath left me then. Air abandoned me and the world slipped through black haze in random bright blurs. I felt the impact to my knee's on the hard ground. Gaara. All I could see was him. His blood red hair, his calm teal eyes, his smirk and hidden smile. His quick hands as he drew. His voice calmly telling me to relax, telling me everything's all right. His warmth. Everything rushed to me and I wanted it gone! The emotions and pain. I wanted it gone.

"Hinata!" I felt the inhaler pressed against my lips, not sure if it was my hand or Kiba's. I calmed down, took practiced and well rehearsed deep breaths. Looking up the read head in front of us was just a boy. A random boy out for a walk with an IPod in his ear. He glanced at us before shrugging, walked away.

"Are you okay?" Kiba's hand slowly grabbed my arm, making sure not to touch me or scare me. He then pulled me up and I felt like a limp rag doll.

"Y-yeah." I coughed out. Panic attack. The councilor said that was normal for someone out of traumatic moments. Memories rushing back randomly. "P-anic attack." I confirmed. Glancing sideways to Kiba's face, I felt guilty.

He looked so sad! Scared and worried. I put his cheeks in my hands and pulled him down a little, unsure what I was doing. But Kiba was making me better again, he was helping me forget. Forget the red head in my dreams. I didn't want him to have to be sad. He looked better with a smile anyways, an original thought from when I was the shy lonely girl in school. I brought him into a kiss. A quick chaste kiss before I pulled away with pink cheeks.

Kiba was happy again. His face lit up and he wrapped an arm around my waist puling me close to his warm body. "If that's a thank you for worrying about you, don't worry." He kissed my forehead. "Thank me like that more often will ya?"

I shifted a little and twirled the bottom of my shirt with a mute nod. Yeah. That sounds nice.

'_No, who am I kidding? I'm embarrassed by the fact that it feels like I'm kissing my brother! Not by the fact that I like him.' _I shook my head free of those thoughts. But then again, I thought back to Gaara. His kiss was electric, sensual. Amazing and it left my lips tingling. And it was only a simple chaste kiss. But it felt right. Like I was molded to him, born for that kiss. Again I shook my head. _'Bad thoughts Hinata! Bad!'_

"Thinking of something?" Kiba questioned humouredly at my turmoil. Probably thinking that I was thinking about the kiss. His kiss.

I yelped a little when he squeezed me closer gently. "Umm, umm, j-just thin-king where we s-should go." I lied. I hated lying. I didn't want to lie to Kiba. But then again, I was still a girl who wanted to make others happy. Not be a bother. Even if it meant to lie. I blushed on cue. My body hadn't forgotten how to react to different things, but my mind seemed slow to catch up.

"How about that place on the high hill you like so much?" He grinned.

I did like it. It was high and free. Not a care in the world up there. But I never told Kiba that I could see the mental hospital from there. Just ever so slightly, a little out of range. But perfect for me. I had inherited my families amazing almost inhumane eyesight. So it was good enough for me to see the top of the building and wonder. Sometimes I wasn't sure if I went up there for the freedom, or just to torture myself.

Kiba gave a happy laugh when I nodded in agreement and hugged me tightly to him. Warm and strong, I could feel his muscles through his clothing. I smiled with him.

Kiba, am I doing what's right? By you, by me, by _him_? Or will it just destroy us all? More than anything though, I wanted to love you Kiba with all my heart, more than a friend, but somehow, I don't think that was possible. You're my friend.

*Gaara*

Today was a new day. I decided to relish in it and go up to the roof. See something new maybe. For once Naruto made sense in his idiotic life. He told me just yesterday when I saw him falling from a tree, "'Hey Gaara, dude! Know what? I figured if you're always on the ground you'll never see a thing, you're stuck. But if you take a chance off, get some height or something, maybe you'll see something new. No more stuck!'" He had laughed like it was the best thing in the world, but total seriousness in his sky blue eyes. He wanted out. So did I.

It wouldn't be my first time on the roof, but today I was going to look. Look out into the city, to the woods, the sky. And draw. I brought all my light colored pencils. My sky blues and earthly greens, my light reds and oranges, yellows and yes, even pink. Stuck in a room, my memories would haunt me and my troubled mind, would trouble me.

Not up here. Not where there's no ties to anything but boundless sky. So I walked, one step, two step, three and more. Up and up to the top of the roof. To try and feel something besides the gnawing pain gutting me out and my own psychotic self. With me I carried a new sketch book to, fresh and clean. Inside only one picture was colored, that beautiful sky that set me free of everything for a just a moment in my life.

I was foolish enough to think Hinata had shown me that sight. Maybe I was truly insane beyond repair, Hinata would never come near me now.

'**Of course she wouldn't! You my friend are insane!' **

'I know.'

'**Then let's go p-a-r-t-a! You lonely loser, go snag a girl and forget this self-healing thing! What's the big blue sky going to do for you? I promise, a girl is all you need.'**

'No, I need a gun.'

I sighed irritably and opened the door, blinking at the sudden light. Midday sun. It's a good thing I'm from Suna or I'd burn.

Walking over to the edge of the building, I took the chance to look around. All around me, buildings and trees. You'd think Konoha was a tree-hugger city with all the green between houses.

"Baa-chan! I 'nly took an sip! Don'tcha get all sn'py on meh!" I looked down. Tusnade was chasing Naruto in and out the building. The obviously drunk boy was very loud. I growled and turned around, looking at the green forests and hills. That boy was an idiot and even from down there he gave me a headache. At least up here was calm. A cool summer breeze, high sun, birds chirping here and there. The world sang of peaceful days and afternoon naps.

Pulling out my sketchbook, I laid it open to a clean new page and rested a hand on it. Holding my pencil, waiting for it to move or an idea to come. Nothing came. Not even sick images of a hurt Hinata.

So I looked up at the sun. "Hey, anyone up there to listen to me?" Why not become religious for a bit, someone must be listening. "Send me something good, and idea, anything." Better yet, send me Hinata. So I could get down on both knees, let the knife cut through my chest and bleed out my heart while I beg for forgiveness.

When nothing answered, I turned to my blank pages and started to draw. Possessed with the need to finish it and I drowned out the sights, smells and sound of the outside. As well as the inside. Nothing existed except to finish this drawing.

When reality bled back into my vision my picture was far from peaceful like I would hope. The background was faded black night look, menacing. But it wasn't murderous, that was a step up in my book. Maybe out here was a good change.

A rose, a full blooming rose. It was a red blooming rose, wide open, only the bottom petals were dying, and threatening to take over the rest. It reminded me of Hinata. The soft petals must be as soft as her creamy skin.

I stood up and the book clattered to the ground. Stupid stupid! Stop thinking about her! Stop it! You'll only hurt yourself more, and the more you hurt, the less good you'll be to her. You'll go back, crying, crying like a baby! And she'll cry to, inwardly you'll be ripping her apart till you lose your mind and she's dead!

I fell to my knees and grabbed my head, glaring at the high sun hoping it would make me blind.

'**You did this to yourself. I told you blue sky does you no good. Just makes you think. It brings out the inner inner you. Ha! You get it? Cause I'm you're first inner you!"** Shukaku laughed in hysterics.

'Yeah,hysterical.'

I stood up again and walked away from my sketchbook. Looking at the green hills, I could almost imagine Hinata up there. Far from the reach of us all, but still in sight of us. To watch over us because no, she could never leave her home and loved ones. That was her.

With a large heavy sighed and looked down at the sidewalk. Temari and Kankuro were walking together, talking, laughing. Coming over for a visit, maybe drag me out for a while. I looked back up at the sky.

The blue sky was clear as a mirror and rippled in natural waves of heat. A small blue bird flew overhead and fell, fell onto the roof with a small strangled plop. I ignored it. Or tired to.

I wanted to go back downstairs and brood over an unsuccessful day of trying to see something I couldn't. Of trying to get 'unstuck' from my current situation. With the knife in my gut and the everlasting emotions and the constant reminder of Hinata everywhere.

Something gave a little tweet behind my so I picked up my book and slammed it shut on the rose. Walking over to the bird at a calm pace. What did a red rose mean again? Love was it? An ironic way of the world telling me it screwed me over and I couldn't seem to get that from the one person I wanted it from. Irritably I looked over the bird that had fallen from the sky.

I thought of killing the poor little blue bird with the broken wing. Poor little bird might never fly again. So I brought up my foot intending to squash it when those sick feelings washed over me. The sad ones. It tweeted and whistled sadly, broken and wounded.

I couldn't leave it there, just because it was wounded. It's small eyes pleaded with me for life. That's when I noticed another of life's ironic messages, the bird had white eyes.

Now I couldn't kill the bird. For all I was worth, I who had done this as a little kid. Who loved blood. Could not kill a bird out of pity, sympathy, empathy. I couldn't kill it. I wouldn't. Even something like this little bird needed a friend to lean on and help it heal, it shouldn't be thrown out so fast because it's a little weak. I'm sure with a strong shoulder, hypothetically, to lean on, it would fly once again.

So leaving my book on the roof I picked up the terrified bird in my hands and getntly carried it out the door. Pausing only briefly when I thought I felt eyes staring at me. Watching me from far off that made me cry a little. Tears falling and staining the blue feathers.

"You know what little bird?" I whispered to it while it chirped, as if trying to calm my tears. "I think I figured out what I'm missing. Her of course, it'll always be her. Is that great all knowing god up there trying to tell me I should go see her anyways?" The bird chirped and I petted its head.

"You need a name."

Naruto, for all you're idiotic ways, this was the smartest you've had. I faced what I didn't want to. The world it too big to not face things. You may know that better than anything. Better than anyone. The world is big and many people live in it. So why be stuck on the ground when you make everything you want yours? Like the sun claims the blue sky and the trees claim Konoha. You can make everything you want yours, you can live and thrive where maybe you shouldn't, you can work in harmony with other things. Out there is life, I can't be stuck in my head.

Hinata I love her more than my life. I learned this a while ago, but afraid to admit the fully to my own heart. I love her. I _want _her. I'm just afraid to have her. I'm so afraid.

I learned something else. Hinata was like this bird. Small, weak. And I tried to spare her like I tried to spare this bird of pain. I left her. Without help to heal. Will she ever fully get back on her feet? Will she?

Better yet, can or will she love me back? I walked away down the stairs and away from the feeling of someone watching me.

*Kiba*

She stared intently over the city, as if she was seeing something out there. Then with a sigh she fell onto her back into the soft grass and tilted her head to look at me. I loved when she did that. It gave her a kitty curious look. Adorable beyond reason, and I'm not even a cat person.

"So Hinata, hungry?" I grinned and walked behind a few trees before pulling a picnic basket from the tree. Oh yeah! I came prepared!

"Y-yeah." She sat up again and her shy smile was made softer by the high sun.

"You know, you're beautiful." I whispered to her as I sat down and handed her a pb&j. Old school food but I knew she liked it. I pulled out my own sandwich, ham and cheese. Passed her along a water bottle before I blushed.

"Kiba?"

"Sorry, I'm not the most romantic." This time she giggled, sweetly, cutely, innocent giggle. Something shadowed though. Something always shadowed her. Her leg gave a twitch, she was more active now that the medicines were off. Her body screaming, 'let's move!'

"It's o-okay Kiba." She took a drink. "I l-like you the w-ay you a-are." Her cheeks were pink.

I watched her eat delicately with small hands and stuffed the sandwich in my mouth. Chewing as fast as possible so I could talk to her some more.

"How are you and sensei?"

Hinata beamed and placed the sandwich back in the basket. Sometimes she ate like a bird. "W-wonderful." She blushed and laid her head on my leg. I couldn't hid my grin, didn't try. I ran my hand through her hair.

"Kiba?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?" I asked happily. Blissfully. I loved this girl.

"Kiba, a-are y-you," He stutter was bad now, she was scared to tell me something. So I frowned a little, picked her up and held her close to my body where she gave a small sigh. I could smell her honey like smell.

"Hinata, I know." I could see it in her face. She couldn't say the words 'I love you.' Maybe it was because they were almost foreign words, or maybe she still felt for Gaara. I hoped it wasn't the later. But I understood. She didn't want to say it, to be hurt later.

"I love you anyways Hinata, and I can wait." I'll wait thousands of years if I have to.

She hugged me, wrapping her arms around me, her shoulders relaxing from a tense state they usually were in now a days. "T-thank you Kiba." She leaned up and bravely kissed my cheek before hiding in my chest again, taking a few deep breaths to keep from fainting while I laughed loudly.

Yeah, I love you Hinata. I hugged her. And I don't want to lose you. I'll stay with you forever if I have to. Just to see you back to a bright smile without shadowed doubts beside it.

I decided I'd be here for her. Nothing changed that. Nothing at all. I was head over heels for her and I didn't want to stop falling. I liked it. Now if only I could get her to have the same reactions she gave me. Only recently did she blush like that.

"Hey, wanna pick up Akamaru from the vet?" I chuckled when she nodded, her nose tickling my chest.

"O-okay."

I grinned, pulled her up by the hand, stood at the top of the hill and sent her a wink. Screaming at the top of the lungs, I shouted out for the world to hear. "I Love You Hinata!"

Hinata went full on red and fell a little with a deep rose red blush while I held her steady and she wrapped delicate arms around me. Yeah, I love you.

**#####**

**Kiba's was short. But he had a lot of POV's lately, so I figured it would be okay. **

**I don't know if I like this chapter. 0.0 **

**I feel so brain dead for the story right now. Writers block. Lol. **

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for waiting so long! My computer caught another virus so I'm stuck writing everything on paper. So this is all typed down at the library. I couldn't just leave you all hanging. Sadly it's also a timed computer so I can't type them all down either. **

**Thank you for waiting so patiently. **

**And chapters might be short because it's harder to write them on paper then on a computer. **

**Please read and review**

**Song: Welcome to My Life **

**By: Simple Plan**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing is Skye~**

**######**

Ch. 17

Grab Your Happiness

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

####

There are times in life when things just happen. A boy denied love falls head over heels for a broken girl. A nameless bird falls into his life, a demon attempts to change. And two broken lovers, who want the eyes and the world of the other; pulled away by cruel life. Yet put back together so simply.

*Gaara*

No, no I'm not following her. I came for bird food, seeds for my new house guest, Aoi. How was I to know an indigo angel would be here?

"_I think you're following her." _Shukaku laughed mercilessly in my head. _"Stalker!"_

"_Not!"_ I'm not that desperate to follow –and or stalk- a girl who _I _left in the first place.

"Hinata misses Kiba!" My silent tirade broken by the child skipping ahead of her flustered sister and a laughing mom.

Hinata. I watched her try to shush her little sister, cheeks red as roses. Beautiful all the same to me. Her hair falling back, her modest cloths hid her figure just barely, pale skin red as sun burn. I waited eagerly on tip-toe for her to stutter, even if it was meant for Kiba.

My turmoiled emotions relished in the sudden peace she gave me.

"H-Hanabi!" She was so quiet. "Please don't!"

Kurenai laughed. "Don't tease Hinata, Hanabi." She tossed them a playful glare grabbing down a box of cereal and looking at its price in a bored manner. "Besides," she said calmly, "Kiba will be back soon from the dog show." She smirked as Hanabi laughed. "No need to fret Hinata." She teased. Hinata looked ready to blow with steam.

There was something lost to them though, something they couldn't see. This shadow in her eyes. A secret. I was no strangers to those shadows so it was easy to see.

"If I were you, I'd leave." A growl from behind me shot into my ear.

Neji Hyuuga, the only one of the three children to keep his last name. Clinging to his pain in order to outgrow it. I admit it, he did have guts. I turned to see his cold angry white eyes, my own impassive.

"Leave." In his arms was a bag of Hershey bars. "You've done enough."

Yeah, I left her. I left her to heal on her own. Hate me.

"Wh-wheres Neji-nii?" Hinata stuttered behind me desperate to change the topic. I took a step away, walking past Neji. No looking back.

*Hinata*

Hanabi wouldn't stop teasing me about Kiba. My first boyfriend and my healer. Though there was still so much to be healed, but he did patch up the gaps for me.

Still, he just wasn't _him._ That nagged me. I was kidding myself. But about whom?

That's how I ended up here in the park, just walking around to mull over my thoughts. The sun was trying to head down, eager to be gone and shine on another part of the world. I sighed then giggled when I clumsily tripped over my own feet. Maybe Neji should have come with me.

Another sigh. I was such a burden to people. That was why he left right?

Bump thwack. "Oww." I moaned, falling suddenly and way too fast for my liking to the ground. Then I realized, I had bumped into someone!

"S-s-sorry!" I stood up franticly and turned to help the person I had bumped into. _"Stupid, stupid! Pay more attention!"_

Then I stopped dead in my tracks, My breathing began to hitch as I panicked. Bad, bad, oh this is very bad! In front of me, sea-green eyes wide and unsure, red hair tousled and mess. Was Gaara.

My breath became ragged and I searched my pockets for my inhaler. Trying –and failing- to ignore the red head as he stood up. Breathing became harder when I remembered that I had left it on the kitchen counter. I didn't have it!

Before my blurry eyes could comprehend it, Gaara grabbed me and turned me so he now stood behind me. Pulling my back so it was flush with his chest. I struggled to get out of his grip, the effort causing me to once again strain to breath. Then his arms locked themselves around my own like snakes and rested gently, but firm against my stomach. Pinning my arms to my sides.

"Hinata." His voice was calm and demanding. I stopped moving while he held me closer to his chest. I could feel the heat radiating from him, his breath making me move up and down in a calm rhythm.

"G-Ga…" I could draw in enough air to say his name.

"Sshh." He soother. "Feel my chest? Breath with me."

I focused, calming down enough so I went limp in his arms. He held me up, pressed to his chest and I followed his breathing in short gasps.

"In and out." He inhaled and I rose with his chest, and then exhaled; deflating like a balloon. "In, out." I could feel my face heat up red with shame and tears sliding down my cheeks. But I still breathed with him. In and out, slow and raspy.

Gaara placed me gently on the ground. This was horrible and humiliating! I can't even run from him, and not after he's been so…nice. Despite everything, he still set my heart a flame, a blush on my cheeks –not just from shame- way deeper then Kiba ever could and would be able to. Everything in me was screaming for Gaara.

He made sure I could sit on the grass before crouching before in front of me. I braced on my hand, the yellowish grass itched, but still I didn't move. His eyes drew me towards him. Every emotion I was feeling was mirrored in those eyes. Whereas is face remained calm. Emotionless. His eyes were brimming with tears ready to spill.

I opened my mouth to speak. "G-Gaara?"

He didn't answer. I felt his hand move up, arms slithering to my shoulder. It didn't get passed me that it was my scared shoulder. He then delicately traced my neck his fingers making the skin underneath burn with the touch. Bringing his finger up, tracing my jaw line until his hands found their way to my lips and traced them to before cupping my cheek. I was on fire now.

"Gaara!" I squeaked.

"Hn?"

"W-what are y-"

"Remembering." He interrupted and started to stand, bending over to keep his hand on my cheek. His thumb strayed up and whipped a tear off its salty trail. "To remember what I can't lose."

He stood then, his fingers arching ever so slightly for that last touch. Then without another word he turned and walked away. Picking up a stray bag he must have lost when we bumped.

"'_To remember what I can't lose.' What the heck did he mean!"_

I brought my hand to my still burning face. Gaara. What is going on in that head of yours? Oh damn, I really think I love you. I sobbed a little, quietly on my own as the setting sun shined of his red hair.

*Kurenai*

"Hinata!" I sighed while walking through the park. She should be here, I know it. I know I shouldn't worry, but I was new to the whole mom thing. The sun was gone, the street lights were on and I just wanted her home safe and sound. Thoughts made me go crazy. _"What if she's hurt! What if she's kidnapped!"_

That's when I spotted her. Hinata's familiar long hair covered her face while she slouched sadly on a bench. The light made her pale skin look almost sickly. I walked over to her and she turned her head when I sat on the bench. She had this sad, unsure look in her red tear stained eyes. Her face a mask of confusion.

"Hinata?"

"Kurenai," she whispered, turning her head to her twiddling fingers. "What's wrong with b-boys?"

I almost burst into laughter. Here I was worried she had been seriously hurt. Now though, I could place that look. It was the look of a girl falling in love without a clue. I looked like that to when I fell for Asuma. I still do at times.

"Hinata, boy's are weird." Her brow knit together and i chuckled. "But they fight for what they love. Well, they should." She must be talking about Kiba and Gaara.

"You are a tough and strong girl. You've survived hell." She smiled at me shyly. "Surly you can speak to a couple of boys?"

"I d-don't know."

I stood up and grabbed her hand walking in the direction of home. "You love one of them. I mean you truly love him." She stumbled at the realization.

"The only problem Hinata," I hugged her close to my side. "Is that you lie to yourself about who."

Hinata pulled away with a red face. "You have lived through worse right?"

"Yes."

I grinned at her and was thankfully given a sunny smile in return.

"Then nothing to it!"

"B-but..." Isighed.

"Hinata." She shushed up. "Look for your own happiness and take your chance. No one is denying you that right anymore."

I caught the wide eyed glance. The poor girl lived to make others happy. It had never once occurred to her until now. That she could find her own.

**####**

**I'll update more later. Ta-ta! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just so i can mess with everyone a bit XD here is a brand new chapter! lol**

**don't worry, you'll get what i mean soon:) still, it's cool.**

**lol. Please read and review.**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: Pain  
**

**By: Jimmy Eat World**

**####**

Ch. 18

My Thanks Pt. 1; Tales From the Madhouse

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

###

I watched Gaara walk into the building we called home. He carried a stupefied look on his face and his green eyes looked ready to burst.

_"He must have run into Hinata while shopping for his new roomie." _I concluded from my spot in the tree. I liked to be off the ground, something about it made things look different. Possible.

But back to Gaara. He was a love struck puppy if I ever saw one. I itched to go down there and taunt him, but instead I held back and let him be. I wasn't as stupid or as sensitive as everyone thought. That was more or less a mask.

I've lived at this psycho house since I was eight. Those who didn't know me so well thought it was from my ADD and ADHD. Just small factors to the bigger picture. Really, I was a lonely, unloved, unwanted, ignored orphan. It got to me, the loneliness and anger reached such a point that I tried to kill myself, at seven.

At seven years of tender childhood, I had nothing and no one to live for. It's sad for me to even think of it. After the first attempt, my rages of anger and fits of depression drove me to attack people and my self.

"Dobe." I looked down to see Sasuke staring at me with his cool onyx eyes. He was sent here a year after me.

The instant rivalry that sparked between us kept me alive. After all, I couldn't die before I beat him. He was the teme who got everything, girls attention, love, praise, and he was in a psycho house just like me. I was ignored and pushed back. He was better, I wasn't. The cool boy.

"I bought Black Op." He waved the game in his hand taughtingly before my eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Oh heck yes!" I jumped out of the tree and fell beside him with a grunt. After a while our rivalry turned into friendship, and then into brotherhood. "I'll go get everyone!" Sasuke shrugged and walked off to his room while I ran around to find our friends. First was Shino's room.

Shino arrived when we were eleven. He was so socially withdrawn that bugs were his only friends. I think he somewhat resembled a bug even! Like a tall shadow of a kid with those round glasses. Even his room was filled with bugs, and it is a little strange, it was still hilarious to see the blond helper girl Ino run out screaming bloody murder.

He was the third person on my list of friends. Iruka being number one, my teach and fatherly figure who literally dragged me here. Now he saw me once every week and promised that when I was out, I could live with him! Sasuke was two and fell under a brother category. Shino was third, more or less just because he was there and I wouldn't leave him alone.

Knock! Bang!

The door to his room opened a crack and I could barely see Shino. "Yes Naruto?" He asked in his monotone way.

"Sasuke has a new game! Come and play!" Before he could answer, I ran off.

I learned that if you didn't stick around to hear his answer, he would come. The boy felt so obligated to answer a question to the people he deemed friend, he had to come and find them. And he always ended up staying.

The newest boy, Sai was walking down the halls. "Hey Sai, wanna play Black Ops?" Honestly, Sai was weird and peeved me off, but who was I to judge?

"No, next time Naruto." He walked past me with a freaky smile -that lately seemed to have more heart in it- and waved. "Art competition in the morning, getting ready."

_"At least he didn't make a comment about my lower unmentionables." _

"Don't have to much fun with the boys!" He took of running, his feet pounding down the green halls. "We all know there nothing between your legs!"

For a second, I felt a white hot rage. It wasn't really placed at Sai, just there. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down and turned to walk to Gaara's room. _"Idiot Sai!"_

Now Gaara was someone I felt an immediate kinship to. He transferred here when we were twelve from Suna. And boy man! was he a lunatic! His other personality Shukaku took over so often, you didn't know who Gaara really was. Almost burnt down the building two. Still, I knew how that felt, to have something uncontrollable. I could ignore my own little demon Kyuubi and it's sweet whispering words of tempting sins. Gaara just had more trouble keeping it down.

I walked to Gaara's door and banged on it. Inside was a small surprised tweet. _"Guess Gaara's new roommate is awake." _The read head opened the door.

"Hn?"

"Yo Gaara my man!" I playfully punched his shoulder. "See you at Sasuke's room!" Again I ran off knowing he would be there.

But running down the dim halls, I felt my grin fall. Lately I had been feeling really depressed. There wasn't any really reason for it, and I hated feeling so pathetic, but it happened. I stopped and stared out a window, my feet slowing to a trudge and stopped when I could see my own sad tan whiskered face in the glass. Looking down, dark thoughts plagued me. One jump, that's all it would take. I'm on the forth floor right now. One jump.

I violently shook my head. _"No!" _Instead I looked at the setting sun where the last rays tinted the clouds in brilliant orange.

Orange. It meant a new future to me. So bright and free. I placed a hand against the cool window and leaned my head on it, staring at the endless sky. That's right, I'll live. I'll find a nice girl, have a family. I'd be the best dad in the world, the best guy in the world. I'd have a future.

"Dobe." I turned my face to see Sasuke standing near me with his hands in his pocket. "We all pitched in," He looked away out the window with this far off gaze before his eyes once again settled on me with a smirk. "Better hury or the ramen will cool."

I could feel the grin come back to me face. The calm boy turned away and walked down the hall and I followed. They always knew when I was down - and vise versa- and how to bring me back up. I couldn't wait for the day where this place would be behind us, but for now as long as I had them, I was content.

"Teme," He started to walk faster. "Wait up! It's Ichiraku's right!"

I never said 'thank you,' they never asked for one. No one expected to hear those words tumble from my hyper mouth. I felt my grin broaden.

My smile was my thanks.

**####**

**Do y'all like? lol**

**Didn't i say i'd mess with yall a bit? Don't worry, the main characters will come back in soon. lol**

**Please review:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter of messin with ya:)**

**lol. Please read and review:)**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: The Kids Aren't Alright**

**By: Offspring**

**####**

Ch. 19

My Thanks Pt. 2; Tales From the Madhouse

When we were young the future was so bright

The old neighborhood was so alive

And every kid on the whole damn street

Was gonna make it big and not be beat

Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn

The kids are grown up but their lives are worn

How can one little street

Swallow so many lives

[Chorus]

Chances thrown

Nothings free

Longing for what used to be

Still it's hard

Hard to see

Fragile lives, shattered dreams

###

"He's asleep."Shino said, turning away from the TV screen to look at a sleeping Naruto. The blond lay sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly and a noodle stuck to his tan cheeks.

_"Stupid dobe." _I sighed. _"Oh well, let him sleep."_

When I met him, I only thought he was an annoying loud mouth dobe. A loud blond who took any moment he could to challenge me. He was the annoying brat and I was the cool boy. Natural rivalry.

Then one day, maybe a month after I met him. I walked into the bathroom and found him crouched like a broken person on the floor cutting his wrist. The knife clattered to the floor and rang across the quiet room like a bullet. His blue eyes bore into me, sand and lonely, crying crystal tears. Then I saw the blood running down his arm like a red river and I passed out.

"Wah! I'm up!" Naruto bolted up and grabbed the control from Shino who sat back uncaring. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh cool! Dragon Ball Z!"

"If we weren't insane," Gaara mumbled, looking absently at the screen flicking through the characters, "you would scare me."

"Just pick a character!"

I rolled my eyes this idiot. The idiot who saved me. When I first came here after my brother murdered the family, I was sad, suddenly alone and very angry. Every night the nightmare of my brothers calm face murdering my family, my mommy, my daddy; it haunted me. I could only see blood, smell its grotesqueness, feel in dripping down my body in smooth trails and all the while his cold black eyes looking into mine and he tapped my forehead like he always did and said, "Sasuke, my little brother." I wanted to scream at him, trapped in a child's body, that I was _not _his little brother. We had no relation what-so-ever! But I never could, because he was the older brother I once loved. And nightmares turned into day-mares.

When I woke that day in Naruto's room, I was in a panic. Even though I had seen the boy draw the knife himself, foolishly in my sleepless nights and childish mind: I blamed my brother.

A horrible moment dawned on my that morning. I had grown close to the blond boy, an act I refused to do the day I woke in the hospital. Never would I feel the pain of my dying soul and betrayal again. So I took to ignoring the sun boy, hurting him with words, anything to keep him away. But as expected, with Naruto it wasn't easy, he didn't know the word impossible.

"I lost!" Naruto collapsed on the ground in a dramatic twitching head. "Boo, you failed me!"

"Gaara is just better." Shino sat forward in his chair a bit and Gaara smirked. I grabbed up the control and nudged Naruto's foot off the chair near the TV.

"My turn dobe."

"Teme." He laid on the ground and grinned.

"Idiot."

"Sissy."

"Retard."

"Chicken head!"

"Gaara, Shino," I mocked a sigh, "I give you permission to kill that idiot." I focused on the screen and picked Trunks.

"Hey!"

I smirked. Of course, even if I wanted to hurt him, I could never draw blood. I would pass out; I refuse to use the word 'faint'.

Naruto huffed and walked around the my room. Shino moved to the kitchen without a sound and came back with the sweet butter smelling popcorn. Gaara and me went head to head in the game.

"Oi," I flicked my eyes to where Naruto stood by my drawer on the left wall. "You got a lot of mail here. Who's this dude?" He picked up a blue letter, one that I should have burned. "Oh." He mumbled reading the name.

It was a letter from Itachi Uchiha. My older brother in jail. I could feel my sweaty palms grip the control tighter. The brother who all but drowned me in blood. Why should he even right me?

"Tsunade says he writes to apologize or something. Says I should write him back. Visit maybe." I grimaced. "I hate that man."

"Then," Shino wondered aloud. "Why not?" I growled, pausing the game.

"Tell him you live." Gaara suggested.

Naruto laughed. "You can't pound him physically, but I think Gaara's right." His blue eyes grew serious. "He doesn't control how you _live._"

I couldn't more or speak. Yes, I lived. There were friends here with me, friends I never thought I'd have. All of us here to heal for something, but all the same we lived. I lived. In days of relative calm, without fear. _He _could never touch me, it's just in my head.

Gaara pressed play again and we sat there for a while. Watching the screen, its flickering lights casting tentacles of light to reach into the dark. Naruto once again sprawled on the ground once again, talking of anything and everything. Shino left, something about separating the male from female spiders; don't want to know. Soon the games ended between us and Gaara too bid goodnight.

"I might write him back." I told Naruto who still lay on my blue carpet floor. He took a moment to think over what I said.

"What will you tell him eh?"

"How I spend my days," I sat on my dark gray bed and leaned my elbows on my knees, head resting in my hands. "tell him of my friends. I'm not his little weak brother anymore. I'm me."

Naruto laughed and jumped up. "Then get writing!" He walked away to the door. "Night teme!"

His sky eyes looked back one last time and they told me he was here for me. Then he was gone and I was in silence, listening to the beat of my heart. I could feel its warmth, no longer a stone in my chest.

I wanted to thank them for all of this, but it wasn't in my personality. Nor did they ask for one. It seemed enough for them that I wasn't some heartless loner who was dead stuck on revenge. It was enough for me to share this with them, the bonds I never though I could have again. This they gave to me.

My eternal bonds are my thanks.

**####**

**Babang! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed! So far I got good response from Naruto's chapter, thank you all! **

** Please review :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's what you've been waiting for! The next chapter of Broken Souls! lol**

**Please read and review. XD**

**I will give no hints. shhh**

**But a big thanks and a HIGHLY deserved one to my FRIEND Bri! She gave me the idea for the Madhouse chapters. :) So please, please! Everyone applaud her! **

**Bri: *giggles* i didn't do much.**

**Tobi: But you popped the bubble!**

**Bri: Umm...i think that means something else.**

**Tobi: But, but, but...are you hungry?**

**Bri: No. Do I get my thank you yet skye?**

**Me: yes! Thank you so much!**

**Tobi: Tata!**

**Itachi: Anyone seen Deidara's bombs?**

** Bri and me: Tobi what did you d- *BOOM***

**Tobi: ooops...**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: Broken**

**by: Secondhand Serenade  
**

**thanks for reading:) please review:)  
**

**####**

Ch.20

Always Love

In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose  
And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you  
You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true  
It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace

Chorus:  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away.

*Hinata*

The world started to make a weird sort of sense after Kurenai talked to me. I laid in bed that night, staring at my new pretty white ceiling. My thoughts racing between Kiba and Gaara. But I came to an understanding.

What everyone else wanted, what I wanted. What I do and don't do. It was making me miserable. I was always trying to please, always. Maybe that's why I couldn't completely heal my shattered heart. Because I wasn't doing what it wanted me to. I was causing myself pain, and that wasn't right.

The moon shone on my face through the new purple curtains like that light bulb shone in my mind. My heart had been beating, aching, for one. One certain red head. Even thinking of his gaze, looking straight at me, made me blush. I twirled around and around on my bed, getting tangled in the clean blue covers that smelled of fabreeze, a blush on my face and my hands balled into fits with tight holds on the blankets.

In my thoughts to please others, the instant he had left me, I let him. I let him walk out because I was afraid. Afraid it was me that pushed him away, afraid that he didn't care, afraid. Even though I loved him. Loved the way his blood red hair seemed always a little messy, and his green eyes spoke all his emotions, the way he said my name, how he held me, even if just briefly. I had instantly fallen for him.

When I went out with Kiba, it was because he had this look. He loved me. His brown eyes wide and caring and wanting and needing. He needed to be my hero, he always had been, he wanted to be by my side, more than a friend. And I loved him to. I couldn't count the ways he stood by me. I just didn't love him _that _way. He didn't make my heart beat like a drum on some new high for him.

So I knew what I had to do. Even if it all but broke my already healing heart, I had to. I would never fully be happy. I was scared again. I couldn't chicken out. But I was so afraid. That after I took this chance, in the end, no one may be waiting to hold me again. It would burn them.

So I turned to face the wall, away from the window and it's moonlight. Snuggling into my covers, I fell asleep and dreamed, with a pray on my lips. This night fool moon was left to watch my tossing and turning figure.

*Kiba*

I was back! Back home, back to see Hinata. Back to see my lovely girl. The grin on my face was huge, so huge I ended up scrunching my eyes. I was damn way too happy.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I went over any details. It was 9:20 and I would be meeting Hinata soon in out spot. Akamaru whined outside the batheroom door.

_"I can't wait to kiss her! She's so soft and her lips are like my own drug. Or maybe it's like pie..." _My stomach growled and I glared at myself in the mirror. Brown eyes tumbled from happiness to a sudden hungriness. For Hinata or food, I'm not entirely sure. _"Breakfast," _I looked down at my clothes as I opened the door to see a drooling, probably equally hungry white dog, _"And I got my jacket and pants on, I'm all set!"_

One outside with a jelly covered toast, I ran through the yards of our neighbors, mostly family, with their furry companions yapping at me in the chilly morning air with the smell of bacon raising from half the houses on the block. Akamaru rushed beside me and I felt ecstatic. Nothing could tear me down today.

*Hinata*

When he arrived, I was so prepared to just yell it at him, my nerves already on fritz. But then he tripped over a branch, falling flat on his face that had a small jelly stain, and Akmmaru just jumped over him and dog glomped me; I couldn't do it. And I started to laugh as if we would do this daily routine forever.

_"Do it Hinata! Don't cower out!"_

"Hey Hinata-hime!" Kiba looked at me with his happy brown eyes and his big grin that his nose crinkle just ever so cutely.

"H-hi Kiba." I blushed as he stood and hugged me tight to his chest so that I could feel his body against my own. I had to say it! But every time I looked into his face, his eyes, I was reminded of everything.

The sleepless nights, the tears, and the years before that when it was just him and me. How could I ever think to do this to him? How?

"I really missed you." He leaned into me and whispered into my ears, sending an uncomfortable chill down my body.

He leaned away and there was just so much love in his eyes. I wanted to break down and cry. That eternal knife was pressing into me again, and I wonder briefly if he could feel it stabbing out my heart and my stomach.

Kiba leaned his face in closer, eyes glazed with love and wanting. He wanted to kiss me. And here I stood, dumb and stupid, speechless. I had to tell him! But my mouth wouldn't open. And suddenly the green trees seemed suffocating the piney smells gagging the slippery grass entirely to slick the sounds of birds and bugs and Akamaru trolling about was to load and the city of in the distance to far. He leaned in and kissed me, smelling like Kiba, of earth and the comfort of dogs, always in a good way.

I never kissed back.

Something in him noticed, noticed that I didn't kiss back. Noticed that I wasn't falling into him with my embarrassment at such a kiss that left my lips tingling from the intensity of his pure feelings alone.

He gave me this confused look, eyes shadowed by the trees and morning sun.

"Hinata?" His voice sounded small.

I had to tell him. I had to! _"Hinata spit it out!"_

"K-Kiba, Kiba I- I..." What do I do?

"You what?"

"I h-ha..."

"You hu?

I glanced around frantically, eyes darting around like a scared rabbit. Then I took a deep breath, stared him in his confused brown eyes and told him the truth.

"Kiba, I d-d-d," I took another deep breath. "Don't love you."

*Kiba*

All I could do was stand their in shock. The world seemed to have gone silent, but I looked at her earnest face, so scared and frightened, pale eyes wide on her cute face which was red with effort, she seemed so scared. As if I would slap her. Even if the thought had never occurred to me. But she stared in my eyes, and I knew she spoke the truth. And stupidly, all I could do was fall flat on my butt with a thud to the hard ground.

Never had it felt so hard before, where the grass had been soft, no it was rock. Where the breeze had shifted comfortably, now it stung me. The sun burnt me, and the clears skies, I wish they would rain so I could cry and scream into the storm.

"K-Kiba!" She asked in her small quiet voice, filled with worry. She fell to her knees beside me and I inwardly winced as they slammed into the ground with a thwack! Then I felt ashamed at that small little glee in me knowing that she would have painful bruises from that.

_"Stupid! How could you be happy about that!"_

I didn't really know I was crying until Hinata started to cry with me. Her sobs shook her hands that held my shoulders. Instinctively I pulled her to me and the hurt of her words came back to me. _'I don't love you.' _Oh I'm sure she said them, and I wanted to push her away, it burned, but instead I found myself holding her closer, my head in her long blue vanilla smelling hair.

"Why!" I asked, squeezing her to my body painfully, my nails daring to dig into her shoulders that I had somehow wrapped my arms around. I was barely aware of Akamaru whining besides us. "Why?"

"I d-do l-l-lo-o-ve you!" She sobbed. "J-just not l-like th-hat." She leaned into me. "P-please, I'm s-sorry K-Kiba!"

I didn't answer. Just let go so that the two of us sat across from each other. She still sat on her knees, and me on my butt with Akamaru climbing in between us, his furry head darting from me to her. I wiped my tears on my black shirt and she tried to ride herself of her own.

"Then why?" But I remembered why. I saw that look at Gaara, I saw her wistful sighs, that reaction to the red head. I had known all along and refused to believe. Hoping I could take that part in her heart. Who was I kidding but me?

She shook her head back in forth as if tryng to rid herself of some bad thought. "I t-tried, I t-tried to be yours." She looked at me with that honest face. "I d-did Kiba." She shuffled.

"B-but you deserve b-better. Some-eone who w-want's _you _Kiba." She looked down at her hands and sobbed. "I w-wanted to t-tell Gaara the truth to."

She turned away and I saw a stray tear, but I found myself mute. Mouth open wide like an idiot, just waiting to catch some flies.

"I do l-love you Kiba, y-you're my br-rother." She looked at me once before turning to walk away. "I u-under-rstand if y-you," please no! She was crying again, "d-don't want t-to see me a-anymore."

Akamaru whined after her and she sent him a sad smile before running off. disappearing into the thick greens. I fell on my back with a thump. She loved me like a brother. But she loved me. And could I accept that?

I pushed for this, this relationship. Or was it her? Who did what. I wanted to cry again, but I found my brown eyes dry. Akamaru nuzzled next to me in his way of comfort and I turned to hug him. I did love her. Oh I did! I do! I buried my face in Akamaru fur. And I knew she loved him.

It's wasn't me who could heal her or take that sport, it was only him and I knew it from the get go. And she did try, I knew that too. How I wanted to hate Hinata in that moment. But every time I tried, I was reminded of us. Her. As a small child in school whom the bullies loved to tease and push around and her crying on the ground with sad pale eyes, that little girl who clung to my arm and hand and coat because I was her first real friend and her hero and her eyes went from sad to admiration and friendship, and as we got older, the days we spent together. Movies, parks, school, laughs and tears and truths. I found some type of peace with her, I found I loved her. She was my princess.

And I could never hate Hinata.

*Gaara*

I had been dreaming, dozing lightly after Aoi woke me up with her constant tweet tweet. It was of Hinata. Of that night we shared the bed and she glowed with celestial beauty. How she slept there, innocent and sweet. How soft she was.

The Aoi woke me up again. Always tweet tweeting away. I sighed and opened my eyes to my sparse room. The green walls looked at me with a bare face, the tv was off and the few little beanbag chair I had for comfort look deflated. My table sat alone in a corner, with three chairs around it, next to it the book shelf with old sketch books and other books plus my gray radio on top. My drawer beside my gray bed held my new pencils, sketchbook and that one perfect drawing of Hinata.

I groaned when bright sun hit my eyes. Damn Naruto, I know he came in here today for some extra ramen, but does he always have to leave my curtains open? The blond had fallen into a habit of putting them open, his never closed.

"Aoi, it's nice out." I commented at the clean blue sky outside. The small blue bird trilled happily. "Don't worry, you'll be back out there in no time."

As the bird stayed with me, it became easier and easier to talk to her. Just to fill in the space. Something was comforting about, almost familiar even. I closed my eyes to the idea of Hinata sitting at the table, listening to me, even when I said no words. She was a comfort just being in the room.

"You know, I shouldn't have done that."

_"You're such a jerk you know that!"_

"I just wanted to remember why I left. I don't want to hurt her again."

_"I'm innocent I tell ya! Nothin' to see, nothin' to know."_

I sighed. Shukaku was annoying as ever in my head. "Aoi, I wish you could peck me to death." I turned my head to where the little blue bird perched with a makeshift 'cast' on it's wind made out of gauze and Popsicle sticks, holding the wing firmly to it's small blue feathered body. Aoi tilted her little head to hte side, as if she could really understand me -maybe she did- and tweeted compassionately.

"Yeah, only crows do that."

_"Ugly little black birds those are! Hey, lets party already you brood. Take me to a party. Let me have a girl. Give me a little knife. No one will have to know!"_

Once again I sighed. And then from outside the room came a frantic pounding of feet, hard and fast that I was surprised the building didn't shake. Naruto? Sasuke trying to kill Naruto?

Already I leaped of my bed and walked to the door to try and see. But was taken by surprise when the pounding feet stopped and instead a knock came to my door. Tap, Tap!

Not Naruto. He would bang the door. Aoi tweeted in shock and hopped on her little feet in nervousness. I turned to the door and placed my hand on the knob, this strange gut feeling in my stomach and I pulled open the door.

Horrified, shocked. I stood there with my mouth falling open and my eyes wide as I came face to face with the girl of my dreams. Hinata stood before me, cheeks red from running, puffing for air, hair wild and strew that gave her this earthly like beauty of some wild goddess. And then her pale moon eyes lifted up into mine and before I could speak, she did. Though I'm not sure I could.

"D-dont say a-anything!" She said hastily. "I h-had to t-tell you!" She looked around, standing in my door way, twiddling with her fingers. I caught a wisp of vanilla.

"P-please?" I realized she was asking me for permission to speak, her shy eyes begging. That when I noticed that like her face, her eyes were a little red and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Hn." _"Smooth words idiot!"_

"G-Gaara, I had to t-tell you." She bowed her head as if in apology. "I l-love you!"

There wasn't a word for me to say. I didn't want her to love me, I wanted her to hate me, fear me even. So I wouldn't hurt her. She trembled under my wide eyed gaze. "I w-wanted t-to tell you. I get it i-if you h-hate me or some-ething. But I h-had to try."

She lifted up her head, not looking me in the eyes and turned to walk away. I was desperate then. I was lying. I wanted her to love me. I wanted her period. I wanted to hold her. She had worked herself so hard, I could tell by the way she still trembled, to tell me this bit of news. And she was willing to still walk away if I wished it. But I didn't wish it.

"Hinata." I grabbed her wrist and she yelped when I pulled her into my room, closing the door and pushing her against the wall I braced her there. She stared with those wide pale lavender eyes.

I could see it though, she wasn't scared of the me who could kill her. She was scared of the me who could reject her. And I no longer had any intention of doing so. Having drove myself ragged over this, I wouldn't lose it again. Not after she said those terrifyingly wonderful words first.

"I. Love. You." I leaned in, whispering into her ear. One hand place on her hip and the other on the wall near here head. She gasped when I said those words. Words we couldn't deny anymore.

"R-really?" Hinata sounded ready to cry.

"Yes." I brought my forehead to her burning one. "I'll prove it. Hinata. I'll prove it a thousand time so that one day, when we close our eyes, it's not despair of our parting, of our past. It's only us. Our future."

She took a daring look up and a smile graced her lips. And in a moment of bravery from all the exhilaration, she spoke to me. "P-prove it." Her face bloomed an instant red.

So before I missed my chance, I did. I was intoxicated by her vanilla smell, and that soft hand that grabbed mine and the other one resting on my shoulder and her heat radiation from her wild run and her blush. Her body bushing against mine as I inched closer for that one thing we wanted.

My lips descended on hers, soft and sweet. So innocent, as if I held a little angel in my arms. She reached into me with that kiss and I into her. This was love. What I had always wanted.

_"Hinata, I love you."_

-End-

**####**

END! **No joke, this is the last chapter XD**

**Don't worry though, I'ma work on a squeal called "Healing Souls" sound good? lol**

**PLease review! Thank you all so very much for reading and all the reviews! XD**


End file.
